


Percy Jackson/Miraculous Crossover

by pjomlbfan23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actress Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Honestly kind of crappy but still, Love, Love Interest OC, Lovesquare, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Murder, Percy Jackson is so awesome, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Self-Sacrifice, i love all of these people, i'm not good with tags, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 62,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjomlbfan23/pseuds/pjomlbfan23
Summary: Marinette is a clear-sighted mortal who found out all about demigods when she went to New York one time. Her parents know that she is clear-sighted but her friends on the other hand don't. What happens when the famous and legendary 7 of the 2nd Great Prophecy come to Paris as a vacation. What if the class wins a trip to New York? New friends? New rivals?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 16





	1. A Normal School Day or Sort Of?

It was a normal day for the students in Ms. Bustier's class. That was until Ms. Bustier announced the new kids.

The story began when Marinette came to class before the ball rang which was great because her other class was . Safe she thought. "You were almost late again Mari," Alya said.

"I really need a better alarm clock," she replied laughing with her best friend. Marinette laid her head on the table and her arms around her head to block the light.

After Ms. Bustier took attendance she started class. They were almost done in class when Ms. Bustier got a text she announced to the class, "We have four new students joining us for a while. Can the new students please come in?" she asked.

The four kids came in two holding hands and the other two on the opposite side of the couple.

The guy on the couple's left was very pale and what some people would call emo. He had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. The girl next to him was very tanned, startling gray eyes, and had golden princess curls.

The guy who was holding hands with her was tanned, had raven black hair, and sea-green eyes. The girl next to the sea-green eyes guy was sorta like the pale guy. She had a light tan, electrifying blue eyes, and messy black hair.

"Can you guys please introduce yourselves and tell us something about you," Ms. Bustier asked the transfer students. "Hi my name is Thalia and I like to hunt," The dark hair haired girl said. Marinette's shoulders tensed.

"My name is Annabeth Chase and I like architecture," the blonde haired girl said."Annabeth Jackson," Thalia muttered loud enough for Marinette to hear and snicker at. "Thalia!" Annabeth said, making the sea green eyed guy and her blush.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo and I like McDonald's," the pale guy said causing Marinette to silently snicker harder. Alya looked around herself trying to find out where the noise was coming from. If they said any other stupid thing she was going to lose it.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson and I like um... I can't choose," he said. The others thought it would be fun to join in.

"Your mom's blue cookies"

"Sword fighting"

"Being a Kelp Head, Seaweed Brain, Kelp-4-Brains, Aquaman, oh how could I forget waterboy," Thalia laughed. Marinette burst out laughing causing everyone to look at her.

"Marinette!" the four to yell. "Don't forget spending a lot of time underwater with someone," I said, giving them a hug. "How's everything going back home?" I asked.

"Besides what happened a few weeks ago, good. Oh and little cuz has something he wants to tell you," Percy said. "You do know I am technically older than all of you," Nico said. "We are not talking about technicalities, Di Angelo, now tell her or I will or worse," Thalia said, sticking out her finger.

"You do know that my dad would kill you if you did that," Nico said backing up. "He already did and look how that turned out. Now tell her," Thalia said.

"No, I am still mad at her after what she did," Nico said. "You should not have made Rachel's and my cave all black," she replied. "Yeah but I could get rid of that easily you painted my whole cabin rainbow," Nico shuttered.

"So much for your whole emo look," Thalia said. "What did I say about calling me emo, Grace," Nico said. "Really Nico. She was about to last a week without blowing up," Percy said.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CALL ME GRACE! ONLY JASON USES THAT NAME!" Thalia yelled.

"Nico goes outside and gets Piper. Can we be excused, Ms. Bustier?" Marinette asked.

Ms. Bustier, still shocked, just nodded her head yes. "Thalia calm down try not to sh-" was all the class heard before the door shut. Adrien raised his hand after they left.

"Yes, Adrien?" Ms. Bustier asked. "May I use the bathroom?" he asked. Ms. Bustier shook her head yes and he left wondering, How do they know Marinette? He turned around when he heard their voices. "Thalia, you are hunting in the woods with your bow," he heard Marinette say.

"Nico! Why did you take me away? Capture the Flag was about to start and I had to go get my dagger," a girl said. "Piper, we need you to use your charm again to get her to not be angry," Marinette asked.

"Thalia you will no longer be mad at Nico," this 'Piper' girl said. Piper had kaleidoscopic eyes that seemed to be changing colors, tanned, and had choppy brown hair with a blue feather in it. "What am I doing out here? It happened again didn't it?" Thalia asked.

"Yep" they all answered. "Marinette! I miss you. Rachel's lonely without you and I need to practice with you instead of the new campers," Piper said.

"Maybe this weekend since Nico is here he can take me," Marinette replied. "Wait Capture the Flag is starting in like 10 minutes and I don't have my dagger," Piper said. Dagger? Why would they have daggers?

"I miss using a sword. The last time I used one was last summer so I'm a little rusty," Marinette said. Wait, Marinette knows how to use a sword?! Adrien thought.

"Annabeth just use the Mist, please. I don't want to miss Capture the Flag. Especially when Piper's cabin is in charge this time," Percy pleaded.

"Why don't you use it?" Annabeth asked. "You're better with it," Percy said.

"What do you mean 'When my cabin is in charge?'" Piper said angrily. "Fine. I will only this time but Marinette has to make something for all of us," Annabeth said. "Why me?! Why not Percy, we all know that would be fun to watch," Marinette replied.

"Fine but you will have to make me something," Annabeth said. "Yes, Mrs. Jackson," Marinette saluted. "Not you too," Annabeth sighed. Piper then stated, "As mom once stated-"

"It's going to happen one day. I have worked too hard to get you guys together" they rest of the finish.

"Can't argue with a love goddess. Lets go," Piper said. After a minute a pair of the four new students and Marinette were besides each other. "Let's go," Marinette said, grabbing Annabeth's and Nico's hands and like nothing they disappeared into the shadows. I got back into the classroom before the clones did and I couldn't stop thinking about what they were talking about.

What was up with those new kids? I thought

____________________

Adrien's P.O.V

Lunch was half-way finished when I heard talking coming from a corner. I looked at Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Marinette. Except Marinette was lying in Annabeth's arms. "Hurry, get something from my back-pack," Annabeth said.

"You left it in the class when we left," Percy said. "Then go get it before she loses more blood," Annabeth said.

I looked at Marinette and she had a big gash with lots of blood. Percy came back with a gray back-pack and what looked like lemon bars in a plastic bag.

What were lemon bars going to do? I asked myself mentally. "Not that, Seaweed Brain. That could kill her. It can only work on us. Get a water bottle and touch her arm," Annabeth positioned Marinette in an upwards stance.

I watched as Annabeth let the water run down Marinette's arm as Percy gently set his hand on Marinette's shoulder.

The water formed around the cut and somehow made it shrink to the point where there was no cut or mark. Thalia got the rest of the water bottle and poured it on Marinette. Marinette instantly shot up and screeched, "Thalia!"

"Yes," Thalia said, trying to sound innocent. "What are we doing here? I thought we were at camp," Marinette asked.

Why would they be at a camp in a school year? I thought

"We were but Capture the Flag ended early because of Annabeth getting the flag faster than we thought and we had to get back here before anyone noticed that we weren't here," Nico said.

"Wait, hold on, Nico, look at me," Marinette said, getting up. After she looked at Nico for a minute she concluded, "You are dating Will."

"How do you do that? I swear you have some magical powers," he said.

"Yes, a regular not so normal girl has powers said by a guy who could raise the dead. Plus when I said Will you blushed. I would have never thought he was you type," Marinette said.

"Why did you have to say that, Mari?" Thalia complained. "That's what I said. He just walked up to me and said I wasn't his type. I mean I must've been because you liked me-" Percy said but he got interrupted by his girlfriend. "Percy would you rather be his type or my boyfriend?" she asked cheekily.

I leaned in as I heard her whisper, "Will called me the day after to tell me."

"No offense Nico, but I think I'll stick with you, Wise Girl," Percy said giving her a kiss. "PDA! PDA! Huntress in your presence," Thalia said. "Are the others coming?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. Piper had to pack, Frank, Jason, and Hazel just had to beg Reyna for a while. FRANK-ly I didn't want to go here but they are coming later today," Percy replied.

"I feel hurt," Marinette said, putting a hand to her chest. "Dammit, my McNuggets are cold," Nico replied. "Oh no," Annabeth and Marinette replied.

"Dam restroom"

"Dam snack bar"

"Dam I miss Zoe," Percy said sadly.

"She sounds like a great person Perce. But every time we look at the stars we will see her," Marinette said. "She always said everything like it was the 1700s. No matter how many times we tried to tell," Thalia said.

"Zoe sacrificed herself to save me. I never really got to meet her," Annabeth said. "Enough of this sad stuff before one of us breaks out crying. I still haven't had lunch," Marinette said.

"Good idea except we were talking so much that lunch is almost over," Marinette replied. They started walking over and I quickly went back to Nino and Alya.

The look alike of the other students went to the bathroom and haven't come back. I quickly sat down and whispered to them, "I don't trust the new kids."

"Why not? They seem okay," Nino said.

"Something's off about them," I replied.

Percy's P.O.V

I didn't remember that Marinette lived in Paris but it was fun to see her again. After school ended we were going to her house to see Tom and Sabine when one of Marinette's friends stopped her, behind her were two boys. "So are you going to introduce us or what?" she asked.

"Oh right. Well these are my friends Thalia, Nico Di Angelo, and Percy and Annabeth Jackson," she replied instantly making me and Annabeth, sorry, Annabeth and my faces red.

"Do you see how red their faces are?" Thalia said bursting out with laughter, along with Marinette and Nico. Annabeth ended up smacking her head and punching Marinette in the arm.

"Whatever. It's going to happen someday. If I recall a certain someone said, 'It's going to happen someday. I worked too hard to get you guys together'" we said in sync.

"We still need to unpack and I want to say hi to Tom and Sabine," Annabeth said.

"Well I want to see the house and they are coming soon so let's go. I'll see you guys later," Marinette said, taking us across the street to the small bakery, leaving her friends confused.

"Mom, Dad we have visitors!" Marinette yelled. "Who is- Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" Sabine said, giving us each a hug. "We need to take a break after what happened a few weeks ago so we came here," Annabeth explained.

Tom and Sabine were also clear-sighted so they knew what was happening.

"Can I go with them mom?" Marinette asked. "As long as you call me when you are coming back, and remember to take your 'ring'," Sabine said, putting a tray of croissants in the oven. Marinette went upstairs and came back a few seconds later.

"Lead the way," she said clutching to the strap of her purse. "Let's go. It is close enough we could walk," Thalia said. We started to walk a few blocks when we got to the house. I turned to look at Marinette and she was amazed.

Marinette's P.O.V

The house was gigantic. It was at least three stories. "I thought the one you had in New York was big. Hurry and show me inside," I said dragging Annabeth's arm. There was a giant gate and a keypad. Annabeth typed in 1812 and the gates opened.

There was a circle driveway and a fountain in the middle of it with a patch of grass. "I'm pretty sure it is just like the one in New York except maybe more rooms," Percy said.

We went inside and he was right./It looked like their house in New York except bigger. After searching all the rooms, we found a note on the kitchen counter:

Dear Heroes, this house is just like the one in New York. This time we have more rooms and a room for Ms. Dupain-Cheng.

We even added a car for her in the garage but won't be here until tomorrow. As the other house in New York, Aphrodite provided clothes, Zeus electricity, Poseidon water, Demeter food, but she provided more than just cereal. The rest of the seven should be here tomorrow and join you after lunch,

fair greeting, the Olympians

"Yeah, I get to live here. I am going to see the training arena," I said running off to find it.

No One's P.O.V

After training for a while they decided to go against each other. Annabeth beat Percy, Thalia beat Nico, and now Nico was going against Marinette when the doorbell rang. Percy went to open the door and saw Adrien standing there.

"Hey you're Adrien Agreste right. From Marinette's class or I guess our new class right?" he asked, letting him inside. "Yeah I am. I'm also your new neighbor. I live a few houses down, I recognized you from class," he replied, trying to see inside without raising suspicion.

"Well we'll come to our hum-" Percy got cut off when Thalia came running in. "Marinette is about to beat Nico," she said running back to the room.

Percy excused himself and ran to the arena with Adrien following from behind. When they entered the room they saw Marinette slashing at Nico.

Slashing, dodging, and side stepping were used to finally take down Nico. "Percy you owe me 5 drachmas," Thalia said raising a fist in the air. "Really Nico. I need that!" Percy said, reluctantly giving her the coins.

Adrien snuck out, not being seen wondering, Why is Marinette hanging out around them?

Marinette's P.O.V

I went back to my house after the practice fight to ask if I could stay there until they leave. Of course them being the best parents ever said I could, but I have to check up with them.

Of course I was super excited so I called Annabeth on her phone that, luckily, Leo somehow made it monster-proof.

"My parents said yeah. I'm going to be there soon," I said. "Great, I'll leave the door unlocked. See you soon," she said as she hung up. I quickly got a travel bag full of clothes and bought my sketch book.

As I left I kissed my mom and dad bye and somehow quickly ran with everything in my hands. Of course Annabeth Joined in and said:

As soon as I got there I opened the door and heard Percy, Thalia, and Nico fighting. Of course it was in Greek.

Όχι, ο Δίας είναι καλύτερος(No, Zeus is better)

Ο Ποσειδώνας είναι πολύ καλύτερος από τον Δία(Poseidon is way better than Zeus)

Εσείς οι δύο είναι λάθος. Είναι προφανώς ο Άδης(You guys are both wrong. It is obviously Hades)

Of course Annabeth joined in and said:

Marinette's P.O.V

I went back to my house after the practice fight to ask if I could stay there until they leave. Of course them being the best parents ever said I could, but I have to check up with them.

Of course I was super excited so I called Annabeth on her phone that, luckily, Leo somehow made it monster-proof.

"My parents said yeah. I'm going to be there soon," I said. "Great, I'll leave the door unlocked. See you soon," she said as she hung up. I quickly got a travel bag full of clothes and bought my sketch book.

As I left I kissed my mom and dad bye and somehow quickly ran with everything in my hands. Of course Annabeth Joined in and said:

As soon as I got there I opened the door and heard Percy, Thalia, and Nico fighting. Of course it was in Greek.

Όχι, ο Δίας είναι καλύτερος(No, Zeus is better)

Ο Ποσειδώνας είναι πολύ καλύτερος από τον Δία(Poseidon is way better than Zeus)

Εσείς οι δύο είναι λάθος. Είναι προφανώς ο Άδης(You guys are both wrong. It is obviously Hades)

Of course Annabeth joined in and said:

Μπορούμε όλοι να συμφωνήσουμε ότι η μαμά μου είναι καλύτερη(Can we all agree that my mom is better)

"Marinette you tell us who's better," Percy said, as he, Thalia, and Nico. "I'm smarter than that. Athena is obviously better. Plus I'm not having her on my bad side. That's worse than... I don't even know what," I said.

The three's eyes widened. "Athena is the best," they said in sync. "Did you guys look at your rooms yet?" I asked. "Nope. We were too busy fighting," Thalia said. "Then let's go look," I said, running to the stairs.

When we finally found the rooms, we found out our doors were already labeled. They were all based off of their favorite things and godly parents minus mine. Mine was gray, white, pink and outlines of gold.

"I definitely like my room," I said, as they all shook their heads in agreement. (Not to mention it is like 7:30 already) "I'm going to get ready for bed. I don't want to be late," Annabeth said. "Me too. I'm usually late so Annabeth should help," I said, walking to my room.

The Next Day

Thankfully, Annabeth did wake up. But when I went to my closet an outfit was already waiting for me. Curse Aphrodite, I thought. Of course I had to get dressed into it so I hurried, so I could eat.

After we finished and found some cookies for Tikki I said, "Well we better leave. The rest of the seven should meet us there," I said. "Didn't they say we got cars in the garage?" Nico asked. "Come on let's go," Thalia said. When we got in we saw all of our cars.

All of their cars were the same as their godly parents except mine, a mix between silver and white.

"Can I drive with you guys, Perce? I don't really want to drive," I asked. "Yeah, but you're in the back," he said as he and Annabeth got in Percy's car.

It only took a few minutes to drive to the school. As soon as we stepped out or for Thalia stepped off, we heard a lot of gasps.

I felt a little uncomfortable until Percy made a stupid remark which made me feel comfortable.

"Is there gum in our hair? Why is everybody looking at us?" Which made Annabeth hit him in the back of the head and say, "Seaweed Brain" Annabeth got a notification on her phone, "Piper said they would be here in like 5 minutes," she said, turning off the phone.

I was about to say something when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Alya and Nino. "I'll be back," I told them. "Hey Alya," I said, as I gave her a hug.

"How'd you get here before me?" she asked. "Annabeth woke me up," I said. Before she could say anything a helicopter was flying above us.

A ladder came down and Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo came down and halfway there they jumped off. Then someone I didn't think I would see til next year showed up. It was....


	2. Introductions

Marinette's P.O.V

"Marinette!" Rachel yelled. "Rachel!" I yelled, running up and hugging her. "I missed you," she said. "I missed you too. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. My family has gotten better. Still have the Orac-" which she instantly got in the back by Percy, lightly to stop her from talking but still a little hard.

"I know I may have liked you, Perce, but I do not anymore which means I won't go easy on you," Rachel glared.

"As I was saying I still have the orchard flowers you gave me to plant and they are working," Rachel said. "Well I know how you feel guilty after what happened a few years ago."

"What are we? Chopped Liver?!" Leo asked. "You're right. Piper! Hazel!" I ran up to them and hugged them. I pulled away and went to hug Leo.

"As you I couldn't not say hi to THE Leo Valdez." "You are mistaken. You forgot McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme," Leo said playfully.

She then gave a hug to the rest of the seven. "Are you going to introduce us to them?" Alya said. "Oh yes. This is Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and the first person I met in America, Rachel!" Marinette said.

"Guys this is my best friend, Alya. And my other best friend and Alya's boyfriend, Nino," Marinette said. "Nice to meet you, dudes," Nino replied. "Well we are going to be late to class," Annabeth said.

As they turned around, they saw Chloe and she fangirl screamed. As she did that Adrien came and looked surprised that she didn't even notice him.

"Piper McLean!" she screamed. Piper looked at Jason and hid behind his back. Chloe ran down the stairs and went straight towards her.

She somehow pushed Jason out of the way and hugged Piper. "I'm Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter," Chloe said. "I guess you already know who I am," Piper said sarcastically. The bell rang so they all made it to class fast.

Time Skip to a few week later

The group had become very well known. They always helped people even Chloe, though it was very hard for them.

Piper found out about a concert for schools. The performer(s) who win get their class a free trip to New York.

She immediately went to Mr. Damocles and asked him if their group ( Annabeth, Hazel, Marinette, and Piper) could join in. Of course she used some charmspeak to do it but she convinced him it was a great idea.

Of course the competition was in a month or so she decided she wouldn't tell them yet. They were a really famous group in America, Korea and more (trying to give hints on who the group is. Comment if you know).

Of course when she went back to the house. She saw Leo yelling, "PARTY!" "Leo, what are you talking about?" she asked. "Well I convinced Percy and Jason to have a party because why not. So tonight we are having a party," Leo yelled.

"Do the rest know?" Piper asked. "Nope" Leo said, as he ran off. Piper ran to Marinette's room, hoping she was going to be there. Luckily she was. "Hey Mari," Piper said. Marinette looked up from her note book and saw Piper.

"Hey Pipes, whatcha you need?" she asked. "Apparently we are having a party and I want to know if you could make me a shirt to wear," she asked.

"Of course. I have the perfect one I could make for you. I'll have it ready by tonight," Marinette said as she went to her closet that was full of fabric, a gift from Aphrodite.

Time Skip to the Party


	3. PARTAY!!!

**Marinette's P.O.V**

I had just finished making the shirt for Piper, when I heard the doorbell ring. I got changed super quickly and went downstairs.

A group of kids, about 10 people, from the classroom next to ours had showed up. It was a few more minutes until another ding-dong snap me out of my thoughts. When I opened the Alya, Nino, and Adrien were there. "Hey guys, welcome," I said. They came in and gasped. I forgot that they haven't been in this house.

"Are they rich or something?" Nino asked. "Their parents are are, I guess," I replied.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? There's some punch," I offered. "I'll take one," Adrien said. looking around suspiciously. "A-anyone e-else?" I asked.

"I'll take one too," Alya said. I went to punch bowl and was about to pour some in the cup when I stopped. "Leo, this doesn't have alcohol right?" I asked. "It happened once. There is no alcohol," he yelled back. After I gave them there drinks, I realized the the house had way more people inside of it.

After a few more minutes the house was filled with a bunch of people from the school. Leo turned up the music, so I kept blocking my ears. I had lost Nino and Alya and Adrien. I ended up going up to roof, not noticing a blonde model following me.

I went up to the roof looking at the starry night. I was amazed at how the night sky never ceases to amaze me. "The party is downstairs, Princess" a familiar voice said. 

"Oh, hey Chat. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Actually I was at the party in my civilian self, when I saw you come up here," he replied. "Is it fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. What are you doing up here all alone?" he asked. "Just clearing my thoughts. The music is a little loud," I answered. "Isn't it amazing how we lived here our whole lives yet the stars still seem to amaze me," I asked. "Yeah. Well I better be going back to the party. My friend is probably looking for me. Bye, Princess," Chat said as he used his baton to go back down.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Marinette rolled her eyes and turned around. As she turned around she saw Piper by the door, mouth hanging down. "Did that superhero just flirt with you?" she asked. "No, he's **just a friend (The cringe as I am writing this)** " she replied. "I'm the daughter of the goddess of love, I think I know flirting when I see it," Piper smirked.

"You what, I'll explain everything later. Let's just go back to the party," Marinette said, holding Piper's arm and dragging her. "Why does this seem familiar, **Rose** ," Piper said. "Whatever, **Jennie** ," Marinette said, as the door closed.

The rest of the night there was a lot of drinks, food, dancing, and at some point, karaoke. Everything was fine until Percy called Marinette for karaoke. "Sorry Perce, not tonight," Marinette said. "We'll go up with you," Piper said, as she pointed to herself, Annabeth, and Hazel. 

"Still not doing it," Marinette said holding on to Alya's arm. "Marinette, go and sing, please," Piper asked, using some charmspeak. "Yeah sure," Marinette said, suddenly changing her mind. As she got on the stage, Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel joined her.

<https://youtu.be/_7TMluHVx4Y>

Everybody clapped and continued their festivities. The party finished around 10 o'clock. Adrien and Nino had already left, leaving Alya the only one left. "Alya if you want you can spend the night. You can sleep with me," Marinette offered. Alya yawned, " That would be great," Alya said.

You could guess that they were all tired that morning.

**________________________________**

The next day after the party, Rachel had to leave because she still had school and left a note for the rest of them. Surprisingly Marinette woke up f first, which accidentally woke up Alya. "I partied to hard, last night," she complained.

"I had to go outside because the music was so loud," Marinette said, laughing. "Well it is Friday, so we have the weekend to recover. So the bathroom is right there," she said pointing to a medium sized room in the corner of her room. "What about clothes?" Alya asked. "I got you covered," Marinette replied. **( Pun Intended)** Luckily the magical closet knew she had to people that day.

Marinette didn't dare question, she would be there all day.

** Time Skip to When They are Ready **

After Alya got over the fact that Marinette could drive. They finally made it to school. Of course Nino couldn't stop talking about her car and Adrien just stared at her in amazement, making her blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the seven.

The bell rang which made all the teens jump in surprise. After they all got settled, Ms. Bustier started, "For a short period, we will be learning about Greek and some Roman Mythology," she announced. The even plus Marinette whispered, _Of course_ , which the whole classes heard, looking at them weirdly.

"Today we will start with the titans and what led to the gods ruling," she said. "Can anyone here speak fluent Greek or just a few words?" she asked thinking no one would raise their hand, which surprised her when the seven plus Marinette raised their hands. Causing the class to look at her in awe. The why girl got a little nervous from the attention and slowly sunk down in her seat.

"Would you mind saying a sentence or two for us?" Ms. Bustier asked. "Sure, Ms. Bustier," Annabeth replied.

"Γεια, είμαστε ημίθεοι εκτός από τη Μαριέτ, είναι θνητή. (Hi, we are demigods except Marinette, she is a mortal)" Leo before Annabeth could say anything.

"Είμαι ένας από τους καλύτερους θνητούς που θα γνωρίσετε ποτέ.(I'm one of the best mortals you'll ever meet.)"

The class looked at them with amazement. "Would you mind telling us what you said?" Max asked. "I said I liked spicy foods and Marinette asked if I tried a ghost pepper," Leo lied.

"Thank you, Leo and Marinette. As for our lesson we are going to learn about the different gods and goddesses. We will go from Mount Olympus, home of the gods, to Tartarus, deepest darkest part in the underworld," she said causing the Piper, Marinette, Hazel, Jason, Frank and Leo to look at Percy and Annabeth.

Luckily Percy didn't do anything but shiver and quickly get sad. Unfortunately Annabeth was different, she instantly turned pale and fell out of her seat, screaming. The group quickly ran to her.

She started to call out Bob, Small Bob, Damson, but the thing that made Percy, Nico, Thalia's face drop was when she called out Luke's name.

"Annabeth, wake up, we're out and alive. Luke is in a better place and so is Bob and Small Bob and Damson, I'm alive, the seven is alive. Please wake up," Percy begged.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open, filled with tears. She dug her head into Percy's chair. "Luke... he blamed me for his death," she whispered. Marinette and Thalia went up to hug her. "Luke knew what he was doing, he didn't blame you," Marinette said.

"You were like a sister to him, to us, and you still are. He would never blame you," Thalia said.

Nico said something in Greek and Annabeth nodded her head. "Can we do it after school?" she asked. Nico shook his head yes and they went back to their seat.

**_Lunch_ **

"What was that about, dude?" Nino asked Marinette at lunch. "I can't say much but Percy and Annabeth went through a lot when they went on a trip with the rest of the group and they have PTSD," she answered, taking a bite of her food.

"Who's Luke?" Adrien asked. Marinette's face turned a little sad. "I don't know why I'm affected," Marinette shook her head, "Luke was Annabeth and Thalia's 'brother'. He um died during a fight. He um went on the bad side. Sacrificed himself to stop what he had done. It hurt most of the camp, to here that one of the most popular kid died," Marinette replied, suddenly losing her hunger.

Everybody looked at Annabeth and Percy sadly for the rest of the day. Still they got there cars and went back to there house. While they were there, they went to their backyard, got some McDonald's and called him.


	4. BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA!!!

The competition was coming up in a week, so Piper had them stay home, despite Annabeth's protest. They stayed home and had the boys tell the teacher.

Of course during class, Adrien asked where they were. "We will tell but don't tell them we told you guys okay," Percy said. They all swore and Percy told them. "I don't think we've ever done that," Alya said.

"Yeah, they are practicing as we speak. They are doing their own song, from their group," Leo said, going on his phone. "Marinette is in a group! What's their name?" Alya asked, getting her phone ready to search it up. "You may have heard of them, BLACKPINK," Jason said. Alya dropped her phone and screamed along with Chloe .

"Marinette's in BLACKPINK!" they yelled in sync. They looked at each other and then back at them. "Yeah," Nico said casually. "She never listened to it with me?" Alya thought.

"She knew she would start singing and she didn't want anyone knowing it was them. Only our camp knows," Percy explained. Leo looked outside the window to see if Ms. Bustier was out there, which she wasn't. "Here," he said, pulling up the screen of the dance room. They all saw them in sports bras and leggings or shorts.

"Which one is Marinette?" Rose asked. Adrien looked at the screen and immediately knew. "That one. The one on the far right," he pointed. "Rosé? How do you know?" Alya asked. The boys smirked and waited for his answer.

"Her smile. It's the same one Marinette has," Adrien said, a slight blush on his cheeks. Alya started to fangirl on the inside but said right to hide it. "Looks like they are about to start," Leo said.

_Video_

_"Start the music, Rose," Piper, or Jennie, told Rose. She walked over to the speaker and pressed play and then ran to her spot. The music started._

To say The class was shocked was the least. They had no idea Marinette could do that.

_"Now the next one Lisa," Rose told Annabeth. She ran over to the computer and chose a song. "This is the last one. I got a text from_ _YG_ _saying we need to go back to Korea for something. We have to start packing," she said._

_Rose checked her phone and went to her messages. "Your right," she said in Korean._

"What did she say?" Ivan said. "I believe she said , _'You're right_ , but I don't speak it like them. Look at the next dance," Percy said.

"Well I better turn this off," he said. The class was shocked to say the least. Especially at the fact she could speak Korean. The teacher came in and started the lesson. Percy got his teammates to pass a note to Alya. _If you want you guys could come over,_ it said. She texted him yes and texted everyone else. They all looked at him and school their head yes, except Nathaniel, Sabrina, and Max.

After school, they all went to their house in their cars, which was hard to fit a lot of people. When they walked in they still gasped, even though they had already been there.

Alya found a note on a table. She read it out loud:

_Boys of the Great Seven or whatever you want to be called,_

_We already left for Korea because of_ _YG's_ _announcement. We all agreed that Leo needs to fix the tablet in my room._

_By the way, Percy your mom sent over some blue cookies, they are on the kitchen counter_

_Love, Marinette_

Percy and Leo rushed to the kitchen yelling mine, which Percy pushed Leo for. "How did they leave so fast?" Alix asked. Frank froze and shrugged. Nico and Thalia came downstairs with suitcases. Percy and Leo came back into the entrance. "Where are you guys going?" Frank asked.

"I need to go back to Dad and help him," Nico said. "Lady A needs me back. See you guys back in New York," Thalia said, walking out with Nico.

The class stayed and watched a movie but went back when it was over. As Adrien, Alya, and Nino went to leave Adrien found a note.

_Dear heroes, this house is just like the one in New York. This time we have more rooms and a room for Ms. Dupain-Cheng._

_We even added a car for her in the garage but won't be here until tomorrow. As the other house in New York, Aphrodite provided clothes, Zeus electricity, Poseidon water, Demeter food, but she provided more than just cereal. The rest of the seven should be here tomorrow and join you after lunch,_

_fair greeting, the Olympian_ s

They went outside and Adrien said, "I told you something felt off about them," he said.

_____________________________

It was the second day Marinette wasn't at school, which the class knew why, but that didn't stop them from getting worried. Of course Alya and Nino tried calling her but she wasn't answering. Luckily Alya had Piper's number and called her.

 **(** Piper **= Bold, Alya=** _italics_ **)**

**Hey Alya, what's up?**

_Is Marinette okay? She hasn't answered Nino's or my calls_

**She's fine. She, um, lost her charger and, um, her phone died**

_Uh, thanks. By the way, where are you guys_

The boys shook their heads

**Hazel is sick and, um, Marinette is taking care of her. I'm visiting an old relative with Annabeth. Got to go, bye.**

"Well, at least we know that," Alya said. "I'm hungry," Alya heard Leo say. "You could've eaten at the house," Frank said. "Yeah but I spent all night making a new dog," Leo said, "I wanted to get some sleep," Leo complained.

"Whatever you say, Frankenstein," Percy said. Just then Percy's phone rang. "It's Annabeth," he said. That got Alya's and Nino's attention. "Well answer it," Alya sneered. "Hey Annie, what's up," Percy asked.

"Don't call me Annie, Perseus," Annabeth said, "We need to stay in Korea longer than we thought," Annabeth said. "How much longer?" he asked. "Just a day or two. Right before the competition either way, Marinette wanted Frank to tell her parents she is going to be gone for one more day," Annabeth said.

"Why not me?" Percy said, a little hurt. "Don't be so hurt, Seaweed Brain, let me ask her," Annabeth said. You could hear them talking in the background. "She said because her parents haven't met Frank yet and because he is going to remember because he has the memory of a dolphin," Annabeth said, Percy could tell Annabeth had a smirk on her face.

"True, well class is about to start, bye Wise Girl," Percy said, hanging up. Rose couldn't help but ask. "Why Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Your nicknames. Why did you choose those names?" Rose asked. "We didn't like each other at first because of our parents. She called me the first name and I... called her the first name I could think of," he replied.

"They just kinda stuck around after that," he ended. Rose awes and continued to talk to Juleka. They still had a few minutes before class, so Leo checked his phone.

"Guys look, they just posted a new video," he said. "Who?" Jason asked. "The girls," Leo said. "What is it," Alya asked. "A dance one," he replied, putting it on the screen.

"Didn't they make that song after Marinette broke up with Sam?" Leo whispered to Percy. But that didn't stop Rose from hearing the question. "Marinette dated someone!" Rose screeched.

Everybody turned around to look at them, shock showing on their faces. "What did you just say?" Nino asked. _Dang it_ , Leo muttered. Frank and Jason shook their heads and Percy hit Leo in the back of his head.

"Did you just say Marinette dated someone?" Chloe screeched. "Yes," Leo replied slowly, like he was unsure.

"Please don't tell her we told you, she would kill us," Percy pleaded. "It's not like it would matter," Jason said.

"Why would it not matter?" Alix asked. "She forced herself to forget that period of time. Don't ask me how, she just automatically forgot like a week after they broke up," Frank said.

"Why did they break up?" Adrien asked, curious as to why his friend would have a boyfriend and not tell him.

Just then the bell rang, and Ms. Bustier walked in. "I'll explain everything after class," Leo replied.

Alya was shocked that Marinette hadn't told her, but apparently she had forgotten. She was going to make sure she got the whole story.

**Time Skip to After Class**

The class was outside waiting for the boys to finish packing up their stuff. After they exited the classroom Alya said, "So what happened?"

"Okay here's the story. There's this guy named Sam, who goes to our camp, who likes Marinette. You could say he's the camp playboy. Either way, he asked Marinette on a date and Marinette, being the kind person she is, accepted. She really didn't want to but, when he asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes," he took a breath.

"She tried to break up with him but couldn't find a reason too. Then one day she found him kissing some other girl, who she wouldn't name, so she didn't get shamed at, and broke it off," Leo explained.

"How come she doesn't remember it, then," Kim asked.

"We don't know. She went with Piper one night, the next morning didn't recall anything. They won't tell us anything. Some people said that she got Piper to hit hard and forget the past week, others say Piper 'hypnotized' her into forgetting, and Frank-ly," he smirked at Frank," I think she talked to Piper's mom and she forgot. From what I asked, Piper said she had a trigger thing, that would make her remember what happened." Percy said.

The boys left, leaving the class astonished. After the shock left, Adrien, Nino, and Alya walked away. "Alya, do you still have that note?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, the one from their house. What do you think it meant, Olympian gods? Surely they aren't really right. Before Nino could say something Alya's phone rang, "It's Marinette," she said happily, answering the face time.

**Hey Als, Nino, Adrien**

Hey Mari, why weren't you at school today or yesterday?

**I am back at the house. Hazel is sick and I'm watching her**

Oh, well maybe we'll visit you after school

**No! I mean, it is really contagious (sorry if I spelled it wrong) I'm getting sick too. I won't be there tomorrow either**

Oh, well, class is about to start. (Before she hung up she asked) Why did you date Sam?

**I don't recall ever dating a guy named Sam. You should get to class. Bye**

Bye, they caused (also spelled wrong)

"Well we should get to class," Adrien said, starting to walk. Well, it was for sure big news to them. After the next class, Alya asked if they did anything else after the break up with Sam.

"He's still trying to get together with her. He is just as confused about her not remembering, he thinks she is playing hard to get. But before she forgot, she did end up making a dance for one of their songs, It's called 'Solo'," Jason replied.

"Doesn't Jennie sing that?" Alya asked. "Very much so. But she got the dance and song from Rose. Here's a video," Leo said, showing Marinette dancing.

"Since when did Marinette cuss?' Nino asked. "She doesn't. That's a lie, every now and then she lets out a cuss word to get it out of her system. It works. Or if she stubs her toe on something," Alya replied. "Most of the popular dances came from Marinette," Leo said.

"Here's one that Marinette taught Annabeth, sorry Lisa ," Percy said, taking out his phone.

**Time Skip to 2 days**


	5. Girls' Day

The next day at school, Marinette snuck behind the group and surprised them. "Boo!" she yelled. They jumped so high that they looked like kangaroos.

"Marinette!" they yelled. They all gave her a hug, including Adrien which made her blush. "Where were you?" Adrien asked, already knowing where she was.

"H-Hazel was s-sick. She got me s-sick while I was w-watching her," she stuttered back. "I've missed you girl," Alya said, hugging her again. "I was gone for three days," Marinette said. "I know but that was three days I had to go with Chloe without you," she whispered in her ear.

"I will never leave for that long again," Marinette chuckled. "So what did I miss?" Marinette asked. "Not a lot. Just some homework you have to do," Nino replied. "Dang it," she replied. Adrien laughed at her reaction, which caused her to laugh.

"We better start getting to class," Marinette said. "Right," Alya said. They got ahead of the boys and Marinette said, "I want to have a girls' day tomorrow," Marinette said. "Why?" she asked.

"Because we've barely spent time since the other's got here. Please," Marinette begged. "That sounds great. So what time tomorrow?" she asked. "How about tomorrow at let's say 8:30 am," Marinette said.

"That sounds awesome," Alya said, giving her a hug. "Great, I was thinking we can go get a spa day because I know how you asked me but I couldn't. And then go to the movies," Marinette explained.

"That sounds like the most perfect day ever," Alya said, overly dramatically. When they got to class they would try to finish their work fast so they can plan. "Before we do our thing tomorrow," Alya whispered, "Can we do something tonight?" she asked.

"Sure what do you want to do?" Marinette asked. "Just a small game of 21 Questions," she said, with a smirk. "Dang it. Fine," Marinette agreed. "I'll be at the bakery though," she said, continuing her work.

**Le Time Skip**

That night the girls were up watching dramas, eating macaroons and popcorn, and occasionally gossip about what was new. "So, let's start the game. There is one simple rule. If it is any easy question, answer fast. You have to answer unless it gets too personal," Alya explained.

"Got it," Marinette said. Alya started.

"Crush?"

"Adrien Agreste. Favorite food?"

"Um, my mom's French Onion Soup. Favorite Dessert?"

"Strawberry macaroons? Most embarrassing moment with Nino?" Marinette said, with a smirk, making her friend go red.

"I bumped into him and he sorta landed on top of me," Alya said, blushing like crazy, " Craziest dream?"

"I was a cat, who was leading an army of dogs and fish," she said, causing them to both laugh. "Weirdest thing you've eaten?"

"Escargot with neapolitan ice cream. This is two questions, so you get to ask two questions next round. Two secrets you never told anyone?"

Marinette stopped to think for a few seconds, when Alya pretended she got a text from Nino. She went to her camera and pressed record.

"Okay I'm ready. So I actually have long hair," Marinette said. Even though Alya knew this, she was surprised she actually admitted it. "Then why does it look so short?" the brunette asked. "I fold it in half so it isn't as long," she explained.

"Okay that is one secret, what's the other?" she asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but I can speak Korean," Marinette said, forgetting about her third persona. Though she didn't really see how someone could make the connection.

"And not Chinese?" she asked. "I've been working on my Chinese. I've definitely improved a lot. I can understand, just not reply **(Legit me with Spanish. Can understand it but barely speak it)** " she replied,

"I'm getting tired. We should go to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Marinette said. They looked at each other and semi-yelled, "GIRL'S DAY!" Alya got her phone and quickly sent the video to Nino and Adrien. Even to some of the class, besides the seven.

"How do you know the new kids?" Alya asked.

"Um, like I said, I had gone to America, specifically, New York because we went to visit some family there. I was lost when I met Rachel. She helped me around and we became friends, while I was there, she introduced me to Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. I didn't meet the other five until last year," she explained.

"But that's nine," Alya said. "Nico and Thalia aren't part of the seven," she clarified. "Oh. Why do you call them the Seven? Last question, I promise" she asked. "They were part of a really big, I don't know what to call it, and they soon became the Seven. We should go to bed for real this time," Marinette said, making room for Alya on the bed

______________________________

As the girl's were getting ready to go out, they heard a knock on the window. Marinette froze. "Uh, I'll check what it was, you just go downstairs," Marinette said, trying to act normal.

Alya was curious as to why her friend was acting weird, but went downstairs anyway. Marinette went up to her balcony to see a black cat there.

"Chat. Why are you here in? In the morning? Where everybody can see you," Marinette pointed out.

"I couldn't just come to visit my princess?" Chat said. Both having a conversation not noticing Alya, sneaking from the window, completely mind blown.

"Sorry Chaton, but I have to go. Alya's waiting for me," Marinette said. "Okay, Princess. See you tonight?" he asked. "Of course, Kitty. Same as usual," she said, turning around.

As fast as Alya could go, she hurried downstairs. Marinette slowly walked down. "Did you get what you needed?" she asked, trying to still catch her breath without her friend noticing. "Yeah," she said.

____________________<3______________________

"So we are going to the salon? What are we going to get there?" Marinette asked. "I'm probably going to get my nails done. You are going to get a new hairstyle," she said.

"Why just me? Why not you?" she said. "Well you know what I look like. It's not every night your best friend tells you she can speak a different language and have completely different hair then what you are used to," she replied.

"Okay. Ow, what are you doing? I'm trying to drive," she said, holding one hand to her head, the other on the steering wheel.

**Time Skip to When They Get There and Get New Hair Styles**

"Your hair looks really good," Alya said. Marinette had it up in a bun, two pieces of hair on the sides. 

"Thanks and I love you nails," she said. Alya lifted her hand to show her Ladybug and Chat Noir themed fingers.

"We can do anything else, but first I want to eat," she said. Right on time, Alya's stomach growled. "Can't argue. The stomach gets what the stomach wants." They giggled as they walked to the car.

"What do you want to eat?" Alya asked. "Korean food," she stated nonchalantly. "I've never tried Korean food," she replied. Marinette's face lit up. "We are going right now," she said, speeding a little more.

Alya knew exactly why she wanted Korean food. Her Rose side was coming out. She even knew exactly what she was going to order.

Blah, blah, blah, she got Kimchi Fried Rice and Alya got the same thing.

Chat visited and they had a good time. 

**With Percabeth At Night**

Annabeth woke up from another nightmare. It wasn't as bad as most of her but she couldn't shake off the feeling.

She could hear light whimpering from the room next to her's, Percy's. She got up and slowly walked over to his room.

As she opened the door, she saw him moving side to side, sweat dripping off his forehead. She walked over and sat next to him. 

_ "Don't hurt her...take me instead...I'll come back for you, _ " he mumbled, making Annabeth's heart break. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain. I'm right here. We're out," she said, shaking him. Slowly his eyes opened, tears covering the corners of his eyes.

He sat up and hugged her. "What are you doing up?" he asked. "Nightmare," she replied. Percy scooted over for Annabeth to lay down.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we didn't fall into...that place?" Percy asked. 

"Sometimes. We wouldn't have all the nightmares, people would stop looking at us with pity," Annabeth said. "Do you know why I've been acting differently?" she asked.

Percy shook his head no, letting her continue. "After our time down there," she said cautiously, "I realized life is too short. I don't want to regret anything. Now look at me, in a K-pop band, having more fun. But I mean, what would have happened if we didn't fall down there?" she asked.

Percy wrapped his arms around her and mumbled. It stayed silent for a minute or two when she heard him snoring.

She shook her head with a smile on her face, and closed her eyes, falling into a nightmare of sleep.

**Next day (Tee Hee)**

The competition was tomorrow. Everyone gawked at Marinette's new hairstyle. Even Chloe was slightly impressed but she hid it. "Your hair looks really good," a familiar voice said behind them.

She turned around to see her crush, not noticing the blush on his cheek. "Oh t-thanks," she replied. Adrien walked ahead, leaving the girls by themselves.

"Did you see the blush on his face? He thinks you look cute," she said, poking her arm. "No he doesn't Alya. 'I'm just a friend'," she replied sadly. Piper didn't mean to eavesdrop but she was right behind them when she saw them having a conversation.

Her Aphrodite side immediately came in and she ran over to the rest of the seven.

"Was that Piper?" Alya asked. Marinette shrugged as they walked to class, which was just a few steps.

**With the Seven**

"We have a new mission," she whispered. "NO!" they yelled, causing the class to look at them worriedly.

"Not that type of mission. We need to help someone," she whispered. She noticed Annabeth hugging Percy's arm and started to squeal. "Percabeth!"

Besides Percy and Annabeth, who were blushing hard, were laughing. "Who do we need to help, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked.

She looked around and whispered Marinette's name. "Why would she need help?" Frank asked, getting a piece of Hazel's, who was currently sitting on his lap, hair that was in his face. Piper did the same thing. "Frazel!" She had accepted the fact that she had definitely let her mom's side come out.

Piper sat  **(OMG I wrote sat and it corrected to satyr)** next to him, and kissed his cheek. The group all looked at each other and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Jiper!" they squealed, causing them to all laugh.

"Anyways, we need to get her and Adrien together," she said. "How are we supposed to do that? According to Alya, her best friend, who has been trying to get them together since they met, said nothing worked," Hazel said.

"Okay but they are mortals," she whispered, "We have the power to do everything different," she said. 

"I'm done for it" Jason said

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Me four"

"Me five"

"Me six" Percy ended. They all looked at Annabeth. "Please Annabeth, you are super persuasive," Piper begged.

"Fine, I'll help," she said. As Marinette and Alya walked in, the group quickly looked at and back at each other.

"Can we do this after class?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah, sure," Piper said, sitting down correctly. Even though Annabeth already knew this stuff she paid attention, while Piper on the other hand was forming a plan.

It happened during their second class. It was quiet and the teacher had to go to the basement to get chairs for their project. As the four girls were working Hazel suddenly passed out. "Hazel," Frank said, shaking her, trying to get her up. 

The moment Marinette looked at Hazel, she passed out, causing Alya to yell her name. Piper and Annabeth looked at each other and got up.

"Percy got me out of here. We only have a few seconds," Annabeth said. "Annabeth don't look at them," Piper said.

"What's happening?" Alya asked.

"Είναι η κατάρα" Piper said in Greek (It's the curse)

"I thought you guys already took care of that," Leo said.

Annabeth fainted. Piper dug her head into Jason's arm.

"Blame my mother. Get us to the dance room, play the songs." She fainted.

"Adrien, can you get Marinette and follow us?" Leo asked. Adrien got up and picked up Marinette from her seat bridal style. "Wait, where are you going?" Alya asked. "Taking them back to the house," Frank said.

"Then I'm coming with you," she said, but they were already walking out.

They all got into the same car which was difficult but they had their girlfriends and just a friend sit on their lap.

The guys were trying to not to laugh and Adrien's red face. Leo secretly took a picture. As they walked in they told Adrien where to set her. They walked into the dance room. "Why are we setting them here?" Adrien asked.

"Just set them here," Jason said. They closed the door and entered the other room that was the control center to the music in the dance room. "Why did we just leave them there?" Percy asked. 

"The last time this happened, Aph- Piper's mom told us to leave them alone for 10 minutes and put the music on," Jason said. After a few minutes they heard walking. They opened the curtain to see the famous girl group.

**______________________________**

**Thanks for waiting for me. Here is a longer chapter for you guys. P.S Found something funny for you guys. Bye Noodles**


	6. A Curse

"You guys ready?" Leo asked. They said some stuff in Korean so they didn't understand. "I'll take that as a yes," Leo said. "So I should just start the music?" Leo asked. "Yes, Leo. Start the music but pick the second one first, then they will dance after a few minutes," Percy said.

They looked at him in wonder. "The first time this happened , you guys were at Camp J, so I had to find out. A told me what to do then she changed their outfits," he explained.

"You didn't think that it was necessary to tell us that our girlfriends," Leo coughed, " sorry, and friend had to fall to the ground and have to do this," Jason said. "I mean it didn't come to mind right away," he said embarrassed.

The music started.

They stopped for a second and once again passed out on the floor. "Well I guess that was over," Adrien said. "Take them to their rooms," Percy said, picking up his girlfriend who still looked like the famous K-pop artist.

"They'll probably wake up by dinnertime, they were dancing like crazy," Jason said. Adrien followed the group to the next floor where all the bedrooms were.

"Marinette's bedroom has her name on her door, just in case you were wondering," Leo said. Luckily Marinette's room was in between Piper's and Annabeth's room so he just had to follow Percy.

He opened the door and was surprised what he saw. It was definitely different from the one at the bakery. Instead of a pink room, it was a calm gray and had some pink pillows. Most of the stuff on the desk were different pastel colors.

He laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. _I love Ladybug, why did I do that?_ he wondered. He was really worried about his friend. It's not normal for her to just fain and then dance like there was no tomorrow. He was really hoping she would be back to school too

He said good-bye to the guys and hurried to the school before he would be in more trouble.

They came back to school just in time for their last class, P.E. Marinette went to Alya, "Girl, are you okay? What happened?" Alya asked. "I'm fine, just a headache. I don't really know what happened earlier. So what happened while I was out?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing but we got a new page on particle physics. Oh and Chloe chipped her nail it was the funniest thing ever, I got it on video. Look." Alya pulled out her phone.

***VIDEO***

"AHHHHHH!" Chloe yelled. Everyone instantly turned at her and asked what was wrong. "My nail got chipped off on the desk!" she complained. Alya was silently giggling.

Adrien and Nino just sighed and continued to work, Nino silently laughing. Chloe continued to screech, causing her to get yelled out by the teacher.

"Chloe Bourgeois if you do not stop screaming you will go to the principal's office!" the teacher told the screeching girl.

***VIDEO ENDED***

Marinette had tears of laughter in the corner of her eyes. "That was great!" The bell rang signaling them to leave to their next class.

Alya wore a light purple shirt that showed a little of her stomach with black leggings. Marinette wore a black and pink crop top with black leggings.

Adrien couldn't help but stare at Marinette as she walked out of the girls' locker room. _Has she always been this pretty?_ Adrien thought to himself. "Today we are going to start dodgeball. We are going to pick captains for each team. We will start with you, Mr. um Jackson and Mr. Kim. Mr. Jackson, will you please start," Mr. D'Argencourt said.

"Annabeth" said Percy

"Alix" said Kim

"Marinette"

"Max"

"Jason"

"Adrien"

"This is going to take too long for the rest of the seven and you can have the rest of the class," Percy said, getting elbowed by Annabeth. "Really, Seaweed Brain." she mumbled.

This confused most of the class seeing as they only had eight players and they had thirteen players. But they decided not to ask about it. The game started and of course because Annabeth was on Percy's team, they had a plan. The girls minus Marinette would distract the other team with flips and stuff while not getting hit.

The boys and Marinette were in charge of getting everyone out. Marinette had gotten Rose and Alix out but left Adrien quite confused. _Where have I seen that throwing arm before?_ he thought to himself.

Adrien soon got out because he was lost in thought and sat on the bench. A few minutes later, when it was only Kim, Nino, and Alya left on the oppa-site team, and Marinette, Percy, and Annabeth. Marinette whispered something in Annabeth's ear and she shook her head.

Marinette walked to the bench and started to drink some water. "You have a good throw," a voice said behind her. It belonged to the exact same boy who made her swoon. "O-oh uh thanks, A-Adrien. You too," she said shyly. "So when did you get out? I didn't see anyone hit you," he asked. 

"Oh I didn't, I j-just needed a break you know," she answered. She watched as Percy got hit causing him to get out. This isn't it was Annabeth against Kim, the others got out. Luckily, Annabeth had four balls on her side and Kim, three.

Annabeth seriously just wanted the game to be over, so she just threw all the balls at him, causing him to get by two. Percy's team cheered. He walked up to Annabeth and Marinette and said, "I haven't played dodgeball since 7th grade," he laughed.

(Comment if you know when I said the competition was going to be) The bell rang telling them it was time to go. The class changed back into their regular clothes and started to go home. The seven left early because they had nothing going on after school. "Hey girl, can I come over? I'm too tired to walk back home," Alya asked.

"Perfect, I was just about to ask if you wanted to come over," she said. As they were about to open the car door, Nino and Adrien appeared next to them. "Hey girls, you guys going anywhere?" Nino asked. "No, just the house and watching some t.v," Alya replied to her boyfriend.

"Hey can me and Nino join? We need to chill after that intense game," Adrien playfully complained. "Y-yeah sure," Marinette said, about to open the door. Adrien quickly went to her side as Nino did for Alya and graciously opened the door.

The girls looked at them in wonder as the boys looked at each other and turned to the girl. "After you, M'Lady," and bowed down. It must have been deja vu for her because for a second she saw Chat Noir **(FINALLY YOU DENSE HIGH SCHOOLER** ) but soon shook it off and curtsied instead.

"Thank you kind sir," she said, before getting into the car. The girls giggled as the boys shut the door but quickly stopped before they got in. While in the car, Adrien decided to bring up some questions.

"So when did you learn to drive, Mari?" Adrien asked. Marinette almost missed the stop sign, causing her to stop hard, flinging them across the seat just an inch. _Mari_ , she thought. "Sorry, the question just surprised me," she said.

"I'm too young to die and pretty," Alya said dramatically. "Can't argue with that," Nino said, causing Alya to blush.

"To answer your question A-Adrien, I learned to drive here or at least practiced here. I didn't start driving until I had to get the seven away from a few mon- people," she said. This caught Alya's attention. "Why would they have to get away from people? Are they like criminals? AHHH shit, we are going to jail!" Alya yelled.

"Alya calm down before we get pulled over. You have to ask them, it's not my secret to tell," she said. Finally they pulled to a stop and got out. Marinette unlocked the door to come into a quiet house.

She set her keys up on a rack and found a note on a small coffee table.

_Hey Pinkie, We went to go get some groceries. We'll be back in time for dinner, we hope as long as there are no monsters. Either way, we are having tofu tacos tonight, please bake some chocolate chip cookies Love, Leo McShizzle Valdez, bad boy supreme, commander of the Argo II_

Marinette silently giggled at how the dyslexic boy spelled some words wrong. She turned around to her friends, she could already hear Tikki squealing for the nice, warm fresh baked cookies.

"You guys can go into the movie theater and I'll get some snacks," she said. "It was on the left or the right?" Alya said. "The right," Marinette replied. She entered the kitchen and Tikki flew out of her purse.

"Here you go Tikki," Marinette said, handing Tikki a cookie. "Thank you Marinette," Tikki said. "So do you think you guys are going to win the competition tomorrow?" Tikki asked, biting her into her cookie. "I really do Tikki," Marinette said. Adrien was just about to enter when he heard talking to someone.

He opened the slightly to see a floating red bug-rat or in this case a kwami. He quickly shut the door and continued to listen. "Either way, I was going to go back with them for a while. I miss my friends back in New York," Marinette replied. "Now let's go before they get suspicious," Marinette said. Adrien quickly ran back to the theater room.

"This is a nice room you guys have," Nino said. "Yeah it is, I guess," Marinette said, setting down the snacks she had. "What movie?" Marinette asked. At the same time Nino said, "IT Chapter 2!" and Alya yelled, "The Hustle!"

(I personally haven't seen either IT but I heard they weren't good. I love the Hustle with Anne Hathaway and Rebel Wilson)

Alya glared at NIno. "Fine, fine the Hustle" he said, causing Marinette to laugh. This got Adrien off of his train of thought. For some weird reason, he enjoyed listening to her laugh. He smiled though it quickly went away.

 _I love Ladybug_ , he thought, _but Marinette_. And then he realized Marinette had a... kwami? He looked at her in wonder. _Could she be Ladybug?_ he thought. "Adrien, Adrien!" a voice called him back into reality.


	7. Win or Lose

He looked at bluenette (it auto corrected to blueberry. Coincidence I think not) in front of him.

"I was asking if you wanted a drink?" Marinette said. "Oh, um, water please," he replied. "Got it," she said. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Lately, he saw the side everybody saw, not the shy stuttering, cute, mess. They finished the movie and went home.

**_The Next Day a.k.a The Day of The Competition_ **

The Seven and Marinette didn't go to school that day. When Ms. Bustier made an announcement. "As you know, there will be a school competition and some classes are lucky to go to it. We happen to be one of the classes that get to go. So you won't have some classes. Got it?" they nodded in excitement.

The class was waiting impatiently as the day slowly passed by. They were about to see their new and old friends dance and perform. Who just so happened to be a famous K-pop group. Finally during their lunch period, they were called.

The class got onto the bus and excitedly started talking. "I wonder what songs they're going to perform," Rose said. "I spent all night listening to their songs," Alix said.

They got earlier than most of the other schools so they were able to sit near the front of the stage. It took about an hour for everything to be ready.

The class started to finally calm down when the show began. Woo many different schools performed. Some were dances, other singing, some both.

There were different outfits and dance moves. It was super exciting for them. It took about an hour for every school to perform before their school got called.

"Now performing for Francois Dupont College, BLACKPINK!!!" the MC said, causing the stadium to go crazy. The lights darkened and the room lit up with yellow. Out came Piper or I guess Jennie.

The crowd went screaming as the girls hugged each other. Alya was hardcore screaming. The girls walked off the stage with a smile on their faces and disappeared behind the curtains.

It took half an hour for the judges to finally decide on who was going to go to New York. "Oh come on! How long does it take to decide who was better?" Alya complained.

"Calm down babe. They'll announce-" he got cut off by the MCs. "Sorry for such a long wait everybody. But the judges finally made a decision. Every school was awesome but sadly only one can be the winner. And now for the moment you've been waiting for," the crowd went crazy, "and the winner is (don't know why I'm doing this? we all know who the winner is).......

BLACKPINK!!! In just 10 days, you guys will be in New York," he announced. The crowd went wild. The class went wild. The girls were yelling as loud as they could and the boys were whistling and clapping. The girls came out with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

The MCs gave them a paper and the microphone. Jisoo (Hazel) took the microphone.

"모든 팬들에게 감사합니다. 그리고 우리를 선택해 주신 판사들에게 감사드립니다. 다른 학교들은 절대적으로 훌륭했습니다. 감사합니다-modeun paendeul-ege gamsahabnida. geuligo ulileul seontaeghae jusin pansadeul-ege gamsahabnida. daleun haggyo deul-eun jeoldae jug-eulo hullyunghaess seubnida. gamsahabnida

"We are so thankful for all our fans. And we thank the judges for picking us. The other schools were absolutely great. Thank you," Rose translated.

They went back behind the stage. "Oh my god, I'm going to post this on the LadyBlog," Alya said. They were all chatting until Ms. Bustier called to their attention. "Okay guys. When we get back to the school, you will still have your last class," she explained and then lead them to their bus.

"Oh gods, I can't wait to find out their excuses for why they weren't here," Percy said, and put on his music. The group laughed and Ms. Bustier looked confused at all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I promise the next chapters will get better, I'm just transferring my stories.


	8. A Goodbye

As soon as they got there it was time to go home, so they got their backs pack and left. "So watch you doing later today, Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Luckily nothing, for the first time in forever, I have today free," He sighed in relaxation. "Imma call Mari. See what her excuse is," Alya said, getting her phone out.

"Hey Als, what's up?" she asked. "Nothing but guess what?" Alya asked excitedly. "What happened?" Marinette replied in the exact same excitedness.

"We won! Apparently BLACKPINK is in Paris and performed for us! BLACKPINK! Mari, they are so fucking awesome," Alya said. Marinette's smile grew wide.

"Watch your language, Alya," Adrien said, in the background. "Was that Adrien?" Marinette asked. "Yeah, why weren't you there?" Alya asked.

"Oh um, I thought it was tomorrow. I took the day off to catch up on some work. I really wish I didn't miss it, It sounded like fun," Marinette replied.

"Hey can we come over? Adrien is finally free, I have nothing to do, and Nino," she looked at him.

"Is free and has nothing to do," Nino said, chuckling. "Of course. See you-" an explosion cut them off. "You guys better get to safety," Marinette said, hanging up the phone call.

They quickly looked at each other and ran back inside the building, Adrien separating from his friend.

***After Akuma Attack* (P.S if anyone can write a attack I will happily put it in this story)**

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled, throwing her Lucky Charm into the air.

"Pound it, M'lady," Chat Noir said holding out his fist for her. "Pound it," Ladybug said, giving him a fist bump.

A beep was heard before anyone could say anything. "Got to go, see you next time Chaton," she said, about to swing away.

"Wait, Ladybug," Chat said, grabbing her arm. "Yes," she said. "I need to speak to you," he said. Her earrings beeped once more, saying that she only two more minutes before she transformed back.

"Tonight at the Eiffel Tower at 8," she said, zipping away.

He quickly made it back to Alya and Nino who was behind a cafe. "Where were you?" Alya said. "I heard someone ask for help, so I went to help and ended up hiding with her," Adrien said.

"Thank god, dude, we were worried," Alya said. "I'm fine. So we still have like two hours til we go see Mari. Anything you guys want to do?" Adrien asked.

"I am kinda hungry know that you said that and the coffee from this place smells really good," Nino said. "Let's go, then," Alya said.

*Adrien got a coffee and croissant, Alya a cookie and water, and Nino coffee and some fruit. Now you're all caught up*

"We should probably get to Mari's," Alya said, as they packed up their things and left. Suddenly Alya's rang making her jump back in surprise.

"It's Marinette," she said, picking up the phone. "Hey gurl," she said.

"Hey Als, so bad news. You guys can't come over tonight," she said, out of breath.

"Why? What happened?" sh asked.

"Um, one of Leo's inventions went haywire and wrecked the house., Leo duck!" she yelled.

"Are you sure?" Alya said.

A _Marinette right behind you_ was heard in the background. "Yeah gotta go, bye. Tell them I said sorry," Marinette said, hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Nino asked. "Apparently one of Leo's inventions went haywire and is currently destroying their house," she said.

"Knowing Leo for the past two(?) months I think it's safe to say she wasn't lying," Adrien laughed.

Little did they know a group of monsters were the one's attacking, not Leo's messed up machine.

After the group had gotten that situation token care of all that Marinette looked at the time. 7:57. "I gotta go," Marinette said, rushing out the door.

She hid behind the other side of the building. "Tikki, spots on," she said, as red, pink, white, and a black light engulfed her. She hurried to the Eiffel Tower where she saw her partner.

"Hey Chaton," Ladybug said.

"Hey Bugaboo," Chat said, staring at her.

"Chat," she complained, "I told you to stop calling me that."

"You know you love it, M'lady," he said, with his infamous smirk.

She shook her head with a smile. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I just found out that I will be going to a different country for 2 months. So I won't be here to help you fight the akumas," he said.

"I almost forgot. I will be leaving for a couple of months too. I'm leaving in like seven days with some of my friends," she said.

"Any reason why?" Chat asked. He was still thinking she was Marinette. Lately Marinette had let out her confidence around Adrien which definitely helped the theory of her being Ladybug.

"My, um, family is visiting their home country and I'm not allowed to stay be myself for a few months," she said.

Suddenly he thought of a question to ask. "Does anyone know your identity? Because I feel like this girl I know, her name's Marinette. She seems to know a lot about us but I never really see her around the akuma attacks," he said.

"And like, she seems to be really close to you, knows a lot about you," he said, leaning closer to her.

"Yes, one person does know my identity and that is Marinette. But it wasn't on purpose, before you start asking why I didn't tell you, it was when we first got our miraculous," she explained.

"Oh I see," he said. It made a little sense. Sometimes Ladybug would make a mistake every now and then, especially when they first got their identity.

"Do you know Marinette in your civilian form?" Chat asked.

"I do know her in my civilian form. I talk to her every now and then, and before you ask, we do not go to the same school," she said. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know, LB, it been a while since we've done this," he said, looking at the bright city. "Done what?"

"Just sit and talk. The last time we did we stayed up til 11:00," he smiled.

"I could barely get up the next morning," she giggled. He laughed too. She stopped and held her breath. "M'lady, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I've just never heard you laugh," she said. "What do you mean, I always laugh," he said.

"No you don't. You chuckle but it's not the same. Your laugh... it's cute and...calming," she said, a slight blush on her face, luckily for her it was covered by her mask.

"Ah, you pay attention to me. I never knew you cared that much," Chat said. "Of course I care, Chat. You're my partner and my friend," she said. _Oh the irony_ , she thought.

"Why don't you ever laugh?" she asked.

"I guess, ever since my mother...died, my father changed, so I've never really laughed since then," he said. "Oh Chat," she caressed his cheek. A beep was heard from his ring. "I better get going," she said.

He helped her up. Until next time, M'lady," he said, kissing her hand. "You're not going to stop me?" he asked curiously. "We aren't going to see each other for awhile. I'll let you have it this once," she smirked.

"In fact before we leave and not see each other for a while, I'll give you one thing. Anything you want," she said.

"Anything?" he asked. "Anything."

"Okay then, I want a kiss on the lips," he said, with a smirk, not believing she was going to do it. She shook her head with a smile and pulled his face to hers.

Their lips connected. It was only supposed to be a small peck but when Chat kissed back she couldn't help but keep kissing back. Her hands soon left his face and went around his neck. His hands traveled to the lower area of her back. His tongue licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. "If you kiss me, I might let it happen," she smirked.

His lips met hers again and he bit her bottom lip, she opened her mouth allowing him to explore. Soon, sadly, they had to pull away to another beep of their miraculous.

"I better leave," she said, swinging away.

He went back to the mansion and detransformed. A lovesick smile formed on his face. "Hey kid, I want some Camembert," Plagg noticed the lovesick smile on his face.

"Never mind, I'll get it myself," he said, floating away.

 _She kissed me,_ he thought. It was the best thing of his little life... for now.

And Marinette being Ladybug was the farthest thing from his mind. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and a kwami on his pillow


	9. Just Informing

"I know you have a few more days, but do you have to go? It'll be so awkward," Annabeth said. Annabeth was changing, anybody who knew her could tell. She still acted the same in front of everyone unless she was really close to someone.

"Annabeth I still have 3 more days until I leave," Marinette laughed.

"But why can't I go with them?" she complained. "Because you wanted to finish the rest of the week before you guys left. Plus I rather stay with Percy, Thalia and Nico, than in the same plane as Leo, plus I can always talk to Hazel," Marinette said.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm complaining," Annabeth said. "So how are you going to tell Adrien?" Annabeth asked, with a smirk.

"I don't know-, hold up. I don't know what you're talking about," Marinette said with a blush.

"Come on Marinette, I might not be an Aphrodite girl, but I'm smart enough to see that you like him," Annabeth said, a phone switching to camera behind her back.

"So why do you even like him? Is it because he's famous?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh no. He's wonderful. You know, at first I hated him all because of a simple misunderstanding. But then he apollo-gized. When he gave me his umbrella. And then he became my friend and I got to know more about him. He's kind and caring and courteous and over all just a great guy. He's the same to me as Percy is to you. I still have the umbrella you know," she replied with a smile and tint of blush in her face.

"You really love him don't you?" Annabeth said, with a smile. "Is that why your relationship with Sam didn't work out?"

"Um, why do people keep saying I dated Sam? He's a player," Marinette said.

"But yes I really do. I just... I just get so nervous around him and I can't speak," Marinette said. Annabeth squealed, quickly stopping both of them in their tracks.

"Did you/I just squeal," they said, simultaneously confused. Marinette noticed Annabeth's phone in her hand. "Hey! Did you seriously record me," Marinette said, causing Annabeth to end the video.

Hazel walked into the room followed by a slightly, very lightly, panting Piper. "Did we just hear Annabeth squeal?" they asked.

Marinette nodded her head. "What!" Piper screeched. "Chill out, you're going to make the boys worried," Hazel laughed.

"Hey Pipes, you got a little something on your neck," Annabeth said, turning the attention to Piper who was now blushing. "Shut up," she said, using her hand to cover the hickey. "Well if you guys don't mind I would like to go to bed," Marinette said, Kicking them out of the room.

"Goodnight, Mari," the girls said, as Hazel shut the door.

"Oh Tikki, sometimes I wonder what life would be like if Adrien didn't think I was 'just a friend'," Marinette said.

"Oh Marinette, I'm sure he does like you, just hasn't found out yet. Are you ever going to tell Alya why you've actually been stuttering around him less," Tikki said, knowing the boy really did like her.

"You already know why Tikki. If I told her why she just got upset. At least I can tell you this stuff," Marinette said, hugging the ladybug themed kwami without squishing her.

"Good night Marinette," Tikki said, flying to Marinette's pillow. "Goodnight Tikki," Marinette replied, lying right next to the kwami.

*Next Day*

Alya got to the school surprised to see what she saw. Adrien and Nino soon joined her. "Babe what are you looking at?" Nino asked.

Adrien followed Alya's eyes and called for Nino's attention. And soon their classes undivided attention.

Marinette was talking to Chloe. Tears were coming down both the girls' eyes and Marinette soon hugged the girl. Their conversation ended a few seconds later and Chloe left.

Marinette noticed the group looking at her and walked towards them. "Girl, why are you crying? What did Chloe say? Do I need to punch her?" Alya said.

"No everything is fine, Alya. Really," Marinette replied.

"Are you sure Mari? Your eyes are really red," Adrien said, causing Marinette to lightly blush.

"Really, thanks for caring. We better get to class before we're late," Marinette said, walking up the stairs and towards their first period classroom.

Alya rushed by Marinette's side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Als. Really," Marinette said, wiping away the last tear on her face. "I promise," she said, sitting in her seat.

The class soon came in following Chloe who obviously was not liking the attention this time. A series of "What did you say to Marinette?"'s and "What did you say to make Marinette cry?"'s.

Chloe looked at Marinette, a pleading look in her eyes. "Guys, stop! She didn't do anything wrong," Marinette said, stopping the now silent crowd. "Thank you," Marinette said, sitting back down as Ms. Bustier came in.

Adrien was paying attention to the board but really he was wondering what Chloe had said to make Marinette cry yet still be happy. He figured it must have been good news since she said she wasn't sad.

He heard a silent buzz behind him, thanks to cat hearing after being Chat Noir for a while. He luckily had a mirror, because of modeling and used it. He saw what looked like a small being flying close to the ground, something, maybe paper, as a stinger.

It landed next to Marinette's arm which she quickly took attention of. She noticed the stinger and pulled it out. From what he could see it was a small note which she quickly wrote a reply to and put it back with the bee, and put it in the ground.

Which quickly went back to Leo. He read the note and gave a quick nod to her. Class went on and soon it was time for lunch.(LOL, I just realized that this is still first period, oh well)

Marinette packed her bag and waited outside. "Hey gurl, what are you waiting for?" Alya asked. "I need to speak to Leo really quickly. I'll be right there," Marinette said, and Alya soon left for the cafeteria.

"So why were you crying?" Leo asked. "Chloe. We, um, used to be friends. Until one day, she just started hating me, bullying me. She apollo-gized," Marinette smiled at the pun and Leo was about to burst out laughing, "She told me why she had done all those things," Marinette said.

"Well, I'm glad, I was about to get ready to fight someone," Leo laughed. "How's the thing going with the machine?" Marinette asked.

"I'm really having a bit of difficulty with it. But it has definitely made progress," Leo said. "Well I promise to help," Marinette said. "You're going to find her soon Leo," Marinette said, hugging him.

"Thanks Mari, you're the best 'sister' ever," Leo said. "C'mon, I'm hungry," Marinette said. Her phone rang once she got to the bottom of the stairs. She silently growled at the name that appeared on her screen.

"Go on, Leo. I'll be right there," Leo walked into the lunch room, Adrien leaving to go to a photo shoot. Marinette didn't notice him tho.

_I told you to stop calling me. I don't care if you miss me. I didn't even date you, gods I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Stop calling me before I call the cops!_

She hung up. Her phone rang again

_Gods I thought I told you to stop calling me!_

Adrien wondered this person was tho she did say dating so he instantly thought it was that Sam guy

_Oh sorry, Max. Yeah it was. It's time for lunch here._

_Max, you'll be fine. Everyone will love you. You cannot say that. I'm not that popular over there. Tell Eliza to record/ live stream it for me. Trust me, it'll be fine. Promise, Love you to bye_

She hung up and walked to the lunch room. "Who was she talking to?" Adrien whispered to himself. "Kid, you gotta go. Your father will get mad and that's never good," Plagg whispered. Adrien quickly hurried to the park across the street, where the photo shoot was happening.

______________________________________

The school day surprisingly ended fast. For Marinette at least. They had gone home and Marinette instantly fell asleep. This time about seeing her friends in New York, and Camp Half-Blood, and seeing Sally and her family.

She had woken up with a smile on her face. _Only 2 more days_ , she thought. She was so happy for her besties. A knock on her door snapped her out of her gaze. "Come in," she said, walking towards her dresser.

"Hey, some news," Piper said, shutting the door behind her. "Huh?" Marinette said, still dazing off. "Annabeth's pregnant," Piper replied. "WHAT!" Marinette screamed.

"I'm kidding, kidding. Just making sure you were paying attention, but we are going to leave a day earlier than we expected," Piper said. "Why?" Marinette asked. "I don't know. But you didn't get the message. The classes' flight was moved up," Piper said, showing the girl the message.

"I better start packing the things I need and take a shower," Marinette said, shooing Piper away.

She got into the shower and hurried quickly. She was going to have to pack, say bye to her friends and parents before she left the next day, and call her friend from NY.

She quickly got dressed into a nice autumn-y outfit.

She quickly sent a text to Alya asking to meet up at the park which quickly got a reply with a yes. She drove over there quickly to meet up with her friend.

"Hey girl, so what did you need to talk about?" Alya asked. "Well, you know how I told you I was leaving earlier than you guys," she said.

"Yeah. So?" Alya replied confused. "Well the flight got pushed up and we are leaving tomorrow in the morning," Marinette said. "What! I have to be alone for two days!" Alya complained.

"It won't be so bad. Plus I won't be doing anything exciting, just going to visit my aunt and then go to the house," Marinette said.

"So what is it like in New York?" Alya asked. "Well the buildings there are really tall and the streets are really crowded. And some of the places look like they would be in Los Angeles, well from what Piper told me. And the fashion there is so great," Marinette went on and on.

"I can't wait til we go," Alya said. "I'll take you to all my favorite spots," Marinette said, taking her friend's hand and shaking it. Marinette's phone rang. "I have to go, but I'll see you when you get there," she replied, getting up and leaving and answering the call.

Alya only heard part of the phone call. "Max, calm down... Get the spare key and check my room. But only go in my room... call me when school is over... bye, kisses," she heard before she got into her car.

Alya's P.O.V

I wonder who Max is, I mumbled to myself. I looked at the time and realized I was supposed to be at Nino's to help babysit Chris. I have to tell him about this too!

I quickly got to his house and knocked on his door. "Hey babe," Nino said, opening the door for her to come in. "Chris! Alya's here," Nino called out.

"Alya!" Chris yelled, coming out of his room and tackled me into a hug. "Hey bud," I said, giving him a hug back. "Now we can keep playing Fortnite!" he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the living room.

"I'll play with you in just a minute, okay. I just need to talk to your brother really quick, okay," I said. "Okay," he said, going back to his room.

"What'd you need to talk about?" Nino asked. "Marinette and some of the seven's flight got pushed up so they're going to be leaving tomorrow," Alya said. "But I thought it wasn't until the day after tomorrow," Nino said.

"Yeah, she just told me before I came over-" before I could continue Chris came into the room. "Can we play the game now!" Chris complained. "Yeah. Come on let's play," I said, grabbing a controller.

**_________________________________**

Marinette didn't expect him to be by the window this night. But she was glad he did because she missed him. It had been a while since she saw him.

"Hey Princess," he said, standing on the small, built for two, balcony. "Chat! Come in! It's freezing outside!" Marinette said, dragging him inside. "Ah, I never knew you loved me so much," he smirked.

"Oh shut up," Marinette blushed. "Oh Princess," Chat said, hugging her. "So what are you doing here?" she said, going into her closet to get some clothes out.

"It's Friday," he said, she still didn't get it, "It's movie night. Don't tell me you forgot," he said. "Oh Chat. I'm so sorry. I've been busy. I'm leaving soon, and I had some T-Shirts to make, and making sure everything is cleaned up when I get back-"

"It's okay Princess. I figured you wouldn't remember with everything happening," he smiled. "I really am sorry about this Chat," Marinette said.

"I can always come back," he said, walking towards the window. Marinette put her arm on Cat's shoulder.

"No Chat, stay. I could take a break anyways," she said, stopping him. She hasn't her phone glitch and goes calling her friend Allie.

"Hello?" Allie asked, but the friends weren't here. "Come on, Chat. We need to finish the movie from last time," Marinette said, confusing her friend on the other line. She called their other friends and told them to keep it silent.

They heard her laugh. "Chat, stop tickling me!" she giggled. "But Princess," they heard the new voice say to them, "You sound so cute when they laugh," he said, still tickling her.

"Chat if you don't stop, I will hit you," she said. "Princess, you're too nice to do that. I haven't seen you hurt anyone," he said, making them laugh. Good thing they were on mute.

They heard something squirt. They heard a hiss. Suddenly the camera turned on. They saw a guy about their age with blonde hair and green eyes in a black leather.

"Princess, don't you know cats hate water?" he asked. "I had no idea you were a real cat," she joked. "Blame Plagg," he said. _Who's Plagg?_ they all thought.

"Don't blame Plagg for your cat-like instincts. How is your poor little kwami?" Marinette asked.

"You mean when he's not complaining about me not feeding home every 10 minutes? Good," he said. Everyone on the call was definitely confused.

"Mullo was never like that. She was the cutest thing ever," Marinette squeaked. "You're the cutest mouse I've ever seen," he said, making one guy on call mad with jealousy while Marinette was cutely giggling.

"And how would Ladybug react if she knew you were flirting with other girls?" she joked. "Only you Purr-incess," he chuckled.

"You know I'm going to miss you when I leave," she said. "Don't worry, Princess. I'll be closer than you think," he smirked.

"Chat! I'm not supposed to know!" she said. "It's not like you'll know who I am. I'm careful with that type of stuff," he said.

"Really Chat? If I recall and according to Alya's blog, which _is_ dedicated to you and Ladybug, you wanted to show her your identity right away and if I recall just two week ago too," she giggled.

"Me-ow Purr-incess. That hurt worse than when an akumatized person throws me across Paris," Chat said.

"You better get back home, before your father gets mad at you," Marinette said. "Ah you remembered," Chat said, placing his hand on his heart and wiped away a fake tear.

"Chat it's midnight, I really do care about you, and I have to wake up early tomorrow for my flight," she smiled.

"I get it. I'm not wanted here. I'll be off," he said walking towards the window on the balcony which they could just barely see. "Chat" she said. "Farewell, until next time," he said, jumping towards another building.

"Bye Chat. Oh and Chat," she called, making the others lean their heads in excitement and one jealousy. "Yes Mari?" the voice off screen said.

"Might want to go to the bakery as Chat to my parents before you leave," she said. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"They'd be pretty worried if you are gone for two months and don't say bye to them," she giggled.

"Fair point. Night Mari," the voice said. They watched as she closed the windows and went to her bathroom fixing her hair.

They hung up the phone. And only one thing was on their mind.

_Who was that person and how does he know Marinette so much?_

**___________________________________**

Marinette was tired. But what was she to expect? She did stay up until midnight with Chat. Good thing she was going to sleep on the way there.

When Poseidon was nice, he was really and a pretty chill dude. Marinette only saw him get angry once, which she was lucky she had Percy next to her to protect her and Rachel.

Luckily, he liked the seven. Zeus or Hades. Sometimes.

So he provided them with a boat/yacht. It was a really big boat but Percy was going to be driving it. So they were going faster than expected.

Luckily there was a room or two for Marinette to sleep in. Good it took them all day to get there. It was 11:00 am when they got there. "Gods, I'm going to sleep til lunch," Leo complained, making Marinette giggle quietly.

So maybe I lied and it was a day and I'm just 1 hour two days. Leo kept his promise. He woke up the next day right before lunch was over.

Well, they were going to miss a few days of school, much to no one's dismay but they had to get adjusted to being back after spending a month in Paris. Now back with the class, things were going a little crazy.

"I can't believe our flight was moved up so much!" Alya screeched, throwing clothes on her bed. Nino got hit by a shirt. "Babe calm down," he said, helping her fold her shirts and pants. "Nino, our flight was moved up until tomorrow. We're lucky we get to leave at lunch," Alya said.

"Just imagine what it's like for the others," Nino replied. "I guess you're right. Help me fold these clothes," she said, sitting next to him on the bed.

**Time Skip to the Next Day Brought to you By Kronos**

"Is everybody ready for the flight?" Ms. Bustier asked. It was around lunch time and they were already by the best stop. "Yes Ms. Bustier," the class replied. Annabeth had bags under eyes which the rest of the seven knew was from the night terrors.

"Now class, I'm sorry to say but I won't be joining you guys on the trip to New York," Ms. Bustier said, a little bit of sadness in her voice.

What's and why's erupted from the class. "I have a family emergency here. But I trust my students to report what's happening. Annabeth, Adrien, Jason, and Marinette will report to me every week for the next to months," she said.

The class went to hug Ms. Bustier. "We're going to miss you dearly Ms. Bustier. It was nice knowing you," Annabeth said, hugging her. "I'm not to play favorites but you Ms. Chase are one of my favorites" Ms. Bustier whispered.

The rest of the seven hugged her. The bus stopped next to them. Jason, Frank, and Adrien helped put the luggage in the bus compartment. "Bye Ms. Bustier!" the children rang as the bus started to move.

"So why did the rest of you guys leave so early?" Rose asked. "Oh well, Percy and Hazel we were going to leave with them but I wanted to finish my studies here so Marinette went with them instead," Annabeth said.

"That sounds like something Marinette would do," Adrien smirked and the class left. "But why did she have to go with them?" Alix said.

"She wasn't supposed to go but like Annabeth said, she let the others and I finish our studies. And as much as we love Hazel not even she can't put up with Leo and Percy by herself," Frank said.

The class accepted the answer and went to do their own things and before they knew it they were at the airport. And there they met a surprise visitor...

LUKA!

Juleka ran up to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Juleka asked. "Ms. Bustier gave me her ticket after she found out she couldn't come," he replied. They welcomed him and they soon entered the plane?

**Time Skip to When They are in the Air**

"Annabeth, use this," Adrien heard Piper say. He sat right behind them with Max. He could see through the window and the cracks between the seats.

She handed Annabeth what looked like a purple neck pillow. "Now Pips, you have it," Annabeth said, pushing it away.

"Annabeth, you need this, you stayed up all night after one of your night terrors," Piper said. _What caused the night terrors?_ Adrien thought. He remembered the one time she had screamed in class.

"I would love to but I still need to finish this report for Paul's class before we get there," Annabeth said. Adrien tilted to the side, just enough to see a laptop on an essay.

"Annabeth, Paul will understand. He knows what you and Percy have been through," Piper said, putting the neck pillow around her friend's neck. Before Annabeth could say anything else, the computer started to shake.

"It's Percy," Annabeth said, putting in earbuds. One in her ear and the other in Piper's.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Percy said something Adrien couldn't hear on account of they had earbuds on!

_Hey Wise Girl_

Piper squealed. _"Hey Beauty Queen" (FYI this is just what he is saying but Adrien still can't hear him)_

"Hey WaterBoy," Piper said.

_Where are you guys?_

"We're on the plane," Annabeth said.

_I thought you guys weren't supposed to leave until the next two days._

"Something happened to flights so we were moved up," Annabeth replied

"Don't tell the others. We want it to be a surprise," Piper said.

_Got it_

LEO VALDEZ! was heard on the other side of the phone. Annabeth unplugged the earbuds due to the loud noise. "I better go before Marinette kills Leo. Bye Wise Girl, bye Beauty Queen" Percy said, hanging up the call.

The plane ride was neutral. Nothing happened but soon, the next day, they will be in New York. Adrien had gone there sometimes for some shoots or a new store opening but he had only been there twice.

Most of the class had been asleep. But in just a few hours they would be in a new country with no adults, besides the Seven's parents.


	10. A BOY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SO LIKE I'M TRYING TO HURRY THINGS UP SO I CAN GET MORE CHRISTMASSY IN NEW YORK. SO IF THINGS ARE A MESS PLEASE FORGIVE ME. NOW ON TO THE STORY. P.S LUKA KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT MARINETTE BEING IN THE GROUP)

The flight was definitely long. Adrien had fallen asleep about twice and still had time two finish the book he was reading. The book was definitely girlish but he saw that it was one of the last books his mother had read, so he wanted to see what it was about,

The book? It was To All The Boys I've Loved Before.

It was really good, which he was surprised because he thought it was going to be weird. But they had finally got there. After all 8 hours was pretty long.

After waiting for a van to pick them up they finally got to the house.

The house was super big and grand. Greek structure was popping out. It was two stories but they a big two stories. A small guest house could be seen on the side of the house. The columns were giant.

"Woah!" the class plus Luka, gasped in amazement. "Annabeth here designed this whole place," Piper smirked.

"You're really talented Annabeth," Rose said. "Thank you Rose," Annabeth said, straightening up proudly.

A Christmas tree was on the right of the grand staircase. It was big and the top ended right under the rail for the second story. A gold star right on the top of it and presents, of all different color, decorated the floor surrounding the tree.

They went inside to see a big tree and decoration all hung up everywhere and a plant on fire. "LEO!" Annabeth yelled, making everybody flinch at her loudness.

Leo came running in and saluted to her. "Yes, Ma'm,"(Did I spell that correctly?) "Why is that plant on fire?" Annabeth said, folding or crossing her arms.

"See I was watching this movie and the couple had finally got together and so I got over excited and accidentally set the plant on fire," Leo scratched the backed of his neck.

"And what was this movie that you got so excited about?" Jason asked. "The Little Mermaid," Leo replied.

The class tried to hold in their laughter. "Let me guess. Percy put on the movie?" Piper said. "Yes Ma'm" Leo said, "but he was already prepared. He had put it out but then I replayed the scene after he left," Leo said. 

"Where is he now?" Annabeth asked. "In your guy's room, sleeping," Leo said. "Where's Marinette?" Juleka asked.

"Oh hey guys! Marinette's with her aunt and uncle," she said. "She was serious about that. I thought she was just making an excuse for not wanting to answer our question," Alya laughed.

After the class had settled down and everything, they had realized it was still a little bit early, about 6-ish.

"Maybe we could see something?" Alix suggested. "Annabeth, do you know if anything is going on around the city?" Adrien asked. "Uh about two blocks down a middle school is putting on a Christmas concert for free. I can take you guys if you want," Annabeth said.

"That would be great," Adrien replied. 

**TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY GET THERE!**

After Annabeth had asked if they needed a ride back and they replied with a simple no. She gave them the address and left.

When they got there they saw all the seats were filled so they decided to wait by the walls. The concert had already started. At one point, Kim had gotten to bored and started to look around the room.

When finally he had noticed her. He shoved Alix's shoulder. "Isn't that Marinette?" he whispered in her ear. Alix looked at the girl Kim was looking at and whispered to Rose who she whispered to everybody else. 

They watched as she whispered something to a woman who they believed was her aunt. The aunt suddenly her aunt looked to up and the side and whispered something into her ear. 

Marinette walked down the bleachers and exited the school, not noticing the class she had just passed. The followed her quietly and his behind a wall and really big tree.

The looked at her and realized she was making a phone call. "Hey, can you go to the old playground?" Marinette asked. "Great!" she said, hanging up. They waited a few minutes before a boy came out of a car.

He walked into the small garden Marinette was in. "Marinette!" the guy called. "Where are you?" he asked. They heard a giggle. 

"You know you can never play hide-n'-seek if you always giggle," he smirked. They saw a body drop down from the roof. 

_How'd she even get up there?_ they thought. "Josh!" Marinette said, hugging the boy, instantly making Adrien and Luka jealous. "Marinette!" he yelled.

"You're actually here," Josh said. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm here every month," Marinette said. This had surprised the class even more. 

"Uh, last month?" he said. "Something had come up, so I missed my flight and I needed to be there," Marinette said. What could have possibly come up? Adrien thought. But then he realized the akuma attacks.

As much as he trusted his lady, he still knew she was lying. She was so careful with her identity even when he first met her.

"Do the others know that you're back?" Josh asked. "No, and I don't want them to know until Tuesday," Marinette said. "So you aren't going back on Monday?" he said.

"Yeah. The only difference is my class is with me so things are going to be a little different," Marinette replied.

"Oh my gods, _the_ class. Marinette Dupain-Cheng's class, the one she talks nonstop about," he said dramatically.

"Yes, thank you for the sarcasm, "Wait, what do you mean _different_?" he asked.

"I mean, not as much cussing, drinking, partying, etc., etc.," Marinette said. "Woah, woah, woah, that's a lot. I mean you wouldn't be Marinette," he said. But the class on the other hand was confused.

Marinette didn't do any of those things.

"Actually that is very much me. I change a lot when I come to New York. But like I said, my class is here and I don't need them questioning me. They should be here soon or are already here. I supposed meet them back at the house when Kitty's performance is over," Marinette said.

"I love Kitty as much as the next person but why did you call me here?" he asked. "I want to surprise her. She doesn't now I'm back. She thinks I won't be here until next month," Marinette said.

"And her thing is ending right now. Stand by the gate and wait for her," she said, hiding behind a pillar.

They waited for a few minutes before a girl who had brown hair with blonde highlights and black glasses brown eyes. She was just under Marinette's chin. She had her hair in a ponytail and side bangs on the side of hair.

(She's just ten in the story)

"JOSH!!!" she screamed and jumped on the dude. "Hey Kitty," he said, setting her on the ground. 

"Did you see me perform?" she asked excitedly. "I didn't. I just got here, but I do have a surprise for you," he said. "Surprise! What is it?" she asked, excitedly. "Close your eyes," he said and she listened to the rules.

"Turn around," he said, slowly and Marinette went right in front of her. "Now open them," he said.

"MARI!" she screamed jumping onto her cousin. "Aw, I missed you too Kitty," she said. 

"You're really here," she smiled. "Aw, I really am," she smiled. "I thought you weren't coming until next month," she said. "I had your mom tell you that," she said. The next few minutes was them catching up.

"Mom, can I stay with Marinette? Please," Kitty begged. "Marinette, is that okay with you?" her aunt asked. "I'm fine with it, Aunty," Marinette said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kitty. Behave for Marinette," she said, walking towards her car. 

"So what do you want to do now that your mom is gone?" Marinette said, with a smirk. "Can we get ice cream? And Josh come with us?" Kitty said. 

"I don't see the problem with that. You in, Joshy?" Marinette asked. "Off towards the Cookies'n'Cream," he laughed, caring Kitty in his shoulders. Gods, did that make Adrien piss off. 

"Looks like Marinette has a man," Kim smirked. "As if, she has such a big crush on you-know-who to have a boyfriend," Alya said.

"You-know-who? Lord Voldemort?!" Alix joked, making the class erupt in laughter. "We should get back to the house before she gets back and gets suspicious as to why are stuff is there and not us," Max said. 

"Better start walking," Adrien said, going down the stairs. Adrien did not like this boy at all. Whether that was his lady or not, she was still his Princess. And something about him had given him a bad feeling. 


	11. An Unknown Sleepover

They waited for up until the clock read 9:45. By then Rose, Juleka, Max, Kim, Alix, and Sabrina had gone to sleep on the coach. It would make sense after they had that long flight. Ivan and Mylene had just gone to bed.

It was at 9:50 when they came home. The only people left waiting was Adrien, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, and Luka were left waiting.

They had heard a door handle wiggling so they checked to see who it was. Marinette had held open the door for Kitty, who, when she saw them, looked at them weirdly. "Mari, who is this?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, you guys are here!" Marinette said, setting down her keys. "Where were you? Almost everyone went to bed already," Alya said, hugging her friend. "I went to go see my cousin's Christmas performance."

Kitty wasn't a normally shy person but she knew how important they were to her. Then she realized, she had nothing to be afraid of. 

She knew that Marinette was only friends with nice people, and Marinette had only made that mistake once.

Alya noticed Kitty slowly moving next to Marinette instead of hiding behind her leg. "Where are my manners. Hi, I'm Alya, nice to meet you," Alya said, sticking out her hand. 

"Katherine, Katherine Covey," she replied. Adrien froze. Didn't he just read about a girl named Katherine Song Covey, on the plane?

The group slowly introduced them self. "Oh uh Kitty, these are my friends Alya, Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, and... Luka!" Marinette said. "What are you doing here?" she said, shocked. "Ms. Bustier gave me her ticket since she couldn't come," he explained.

"While you figure out whatever this is," Kitty said, hands circling the whole group, "I'll be in your room, picking a movie," she said, rushing upstairs.

"So where were you?" Nino asked, even if they did know. "As I said before, I was at her Christmas performance," Marinette said weirded out.

"I mean I am not an expert but I d know schools' performances only take 1 hour not 2 hours and 45 minutes!" Alya screeched. 

The rest of the group shook their head in agreement. "I spoke with my aunt and uncle and then we went for ice cream. Alya are you okay? You are seriously acting like my mom," she laughed.

"Yeah! Just a little, if you expect your best friend to be someplace where you've never been and she's not there!" Alya said. 

"Look Alya. I'm sorry, I truly am. I thought I was going to watch her performance, say hi, and leave," Marinette said, hugging her, Alya hugging her back.

"I better go before she gets worried. Good night," she said, walking up the stairs. "'Night," they chorused.

"Why didn't she say anything about that Josh guy?" Nathaniel asked. They shrugged. "Well to be fair, we didn't ask if she was with anyone," Adrien said. As much as he did want answers he didn't want to be to obvious.

The rooms went like this. Frazel's, Leo's, Jiper/Jasper's, Percabeth's, Marinette's, Adrien's, Alya's, Nino's, Luka's, Nathaniel's, Alix, Kim, Max, Sabrina, and so on.

Adrien was about to go to sleep. It was already 10 and much to his dislike his father was making him do photo shoots.

He heard something coming from the room next to him on Marinette's side. He looked outside his window to see a rope dangling out of Mari's room.

"Really Kitty. Josh hurry up before someone hears you," Marinette said. He saw as the boy climbed the rope. He hurried to Alya's room. "Alya," he whispered shaking her.

She mumbled a few things before waking up. "Adrien? What are you doing here? It's," she look at the clock on her night stand, "It's 10:20. What do you need?" she complained.

"That boy we saw Marinette talking to is in the house," he said. This caught Alya's attention. "What do you mean?" Alya said.

"Exactly what I just said. He just climbed a rope into Marinette's room. I could here them talking with Katherine in her room. Are coming or not?" Adrien asked, going towards his room.

Adrien and Alya put their ears on his wall and listened to their conversation. "Kitty, what did I say about texting people from my phone," Marinette complained.

"Hey I'm just glad I texted Josh and not Aunt Sabine, everything's French on your phone," she said, and from what they heard a high five.

"Jee, I wonder why?" Marinette said, sarcastically. "It's not so bad Blueberry," they heard him say. They gasped. They knew Marinette hated being called that.

"It's not like it's the middle of the night, Kitty has to wake up for school in the morning, you have to wake up for school tomorrow, and I have to sort things out with Max on all the videos I missed," Marinette complained.

"Ah, don't you have school tomorrow too? You guys go to the same school," Kitty replied. "I'm waiting til Tuesday to show up to school," Marinette replied. "Oh come on. Please, just until we finish the movie and then he can go back," they heard Kitty beg.

What they didn't see was Josh begging too. "Fine, only until the movie is over and then you have to leave," Marinette said. They heard them move to the bed and then it was silent. After a while Alya went back to room and Adrien moved to his bed.

He was probably going to leave after they fell asleep ... Right?

 **TIME SKIP TO MORNING**

Alya didn't expect to be awoken by squeals. Though she was probably going to have to get used to it.

She looked to see Piper standing by Piper and a door slamming into Piper's face. "What was that all about?" Alya asked. Piper walked over there and showed her a picture.

It was that Josh guy's arms wrapped around Marinette, who's arms were wrapped around Kitty's. "Can you send me that picture?" Alya asked. 

"Uh sure, what's your number?" Piper asked. After she sent the picture to Alya she went back to her room. She could here them talking. "You better go before you're late. I have to wake up Kitty," Marinette said. 

Alya couldn't here what he said. "Bye," she heard her say. She heard the bed rustling and heard Kitty wake up.

"Go get ready Kitty. I have to get you to school," Marinette said. "I took a shower last night before Josh cam remember. I just have to get dressed. I'll get something to eat," Marinette said, opening the door.

She walked down the stairs and started to make some blue pancakes!!!!

[*insert Delicious by AzzyLand*](https://youtu.be/QB9utctbhS0)

Everybody had woken up. Kitty had just gotten out of the shower. And everybody had come down to eat.

The Seven were getting ready for school except Percy he was still asleep. "I'll get him," Annabeth said.

"Percy, wake up!" Annabeth said, entering the room. Percy didn't move. "Percy wake up!" Annabeth yelled. He still didn't budge. "THERE ARE BLUE PANCAKES DOWNSTAIRS!" Annabeth yelled. 

He got up and ran downstairs. In his Finding Nemo onesie.

"Why are the pancakes blue Marinette?" Rose asked. Kitty held up five fingers and counted down and as the last finger went down Percy burst into the kitchen. "That's why," she said. "There's a stack for you right there Percy," Marinette said, pointing at the counter.

"You're the best Marinette," Percy said, hugging her. "I thought I was the best?" Annabeth asked. "You're better than everybody in my eyes Wise Girl," he smirked, making Rose giggle. 

Then he whispered, "Plus you know how to make blue cookies better," he smirked

"Kitty, we gotta go. I promised your mom you wouldn't be late," Marinette said. Kitty took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off. 

"Let's go!" Kitty said. "I'll be back," Marinette said, leaving the kitchen. "Percy wrap those pancakes for lunch, we are going to late for school," Annabeth said. "We will see you guys later. Marinette should be back in 20 minutes," Jason said.

They said their goodbyes and then Alya sent them the picture. "He never left last night," Alya said.

"HE WAS HERE LAST NIGHT!" they exclaimed. "Yeah, Alya and I heard them talking but we got to tired so we went back to bed. I didn't know he stayed the night!" Adrien said. 

Alya was thinking, which wasn't good for Marinette. It sounded like Adrien was... jealous?

"Yeah, I woke up after I heard Piper squeal and then a door slam in her face and then I asked what had happened and she show'd me the picture," Alya said.

This was not god at all for Adrien or Luka or Nathaniel but I mean he never really had a chance. Nathaniel not the others.

A feeling of protectiveness washed over him. His Lady or not, she was still his Princess and he cared, maybe more than he should. And then he realized. The protectiveness, the wondering, the aching of seeing her being close to another guy...

Adrien Agreste was in love... with Ladybug lol we know.

But with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Oh god, this is going to be a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Noodles! So I'm really sorry I haven't been posting. It's just the holidays.....I'm pretty sure that explained everything. Either way, I want you guys to vote and comment what you think is going to happen and maybe I might take it into consideration. I usually wing the stories. I don't really plan and when I do it just make sense. This I obviously did not plan. But there is a big surprise that no one will expect or maybe they will. There's a lot of things the group is learning about Marinette. Will this change everything for them or not. But all we do know is there is another love interest. Either I just want to wish you guys a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. You guys are the best readers and/or followers. Please vote and comment and only nice things. I made a mistake of saying one thing as a joke and got attacked. Bye Noodles!


	12. Questioning

Marinette came back soon. "So this is a nice house," Mylene said. "Yeah, it's pretty comfy after you get used to the hugeness?" she said. She instantly held a laugh thinking of what her friend in New York would say.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Alix said. "About two years, one week every month," Marinette replied.

They stopped for a second. "WHAT!" they yelled, dropping whatever they were doing. "Yeah, don't you guys ever wonder if I'm always gone for a week?" Marinette laughed.

"I always thought there was a problem. You know like a family member was in the hospital across from Paris or something," Adrien said, making Marinette blushed at the thought that Adrien was kind of thinking about her.

"Nope, I've been here," Marinette said, setting down her cup of orange juice. "This may not be bothering anybody else, but why are the pancakes blue?" Kim asked.

"It's Percy's favorite color. When I first met the group, a few months after Rachel met them, they let me into their home. It was first Percy and Annabeth, along with Nico and Thalia, that let me into their homes. Percy had some trouble in the past. He had an abusive stepfather who would argue about little things. He had once said that food couldn't be blue," she stopped for a few seconds.

"His mom made sure to make anything she can blue and it turned out to be his favorite thing," she finished, taking another sip of her OJ.

"Oh," Kim said. "So is anything we should know?" Luka said. "Not really. I'm sure you guys want to go sightseeing or maybe traveling while you guys are here," she said.

"What do you do while you're here?" Alix said. She froze for a second but then calmed down. "I go to school here with most of the Seven," she said.

**(Leo, Jason, and Frank go to a different school because of their scent)**

"Oh?" Alya said. "I think Imma go upstairs now. Probably a stay inside, do nothing kinda day," Marinette said, exiting the room.

"Well, at least we got some answers," Rose said. They all hummed in agreement.

So they all wanted to watch a movie. It was almost 3:00, Rose had brought up the idea, and they decided to watch a Christmas movie. They had a living room, but their t.v was a little different.

"Let's go asked Mari," Alya suggested. "Okay, I'll go with you," Adrien said, getting up with Alya. "I'll go too," Luka said. "I mean, we might as all go," Nino jokes.

"Okay," they agreed. "Bro, I meant it as jo- Never mind," he said, getting up with them. They knocked on her door but nothing happened. They knocked on the door again and got the same results.

Finally Alya just said, fuck it and opened the door and saw this.

Ignore the intro. Also Lauren's name is Eliza, Jay's Josh, and Cory well Cory.

P.S Marinette's headphones were super loud so they could hear them talking.

"Yo, sorry I gotta go. Have to help my mom go shopping. Bye," Josh said. "Bye," they said. Then Cory left because who knows.

"Invite the other girls," Marinette said. "Got it," Eliza said. "Calm down, I can hear your keyboard popping off. "Yeah buddy," she smirked, causing her to laugh and the people currently laugh to stifle a laugh.

"Hey guys," a girl said. "Hey," they heard another voice say. "Hey look they were actually online," Marinette smirked. "Pop open the champagne," Eliza said.

"Haha, just because we aren't online whenever you guys are, which by the way is 24/7, doesn't mean we aren't online at all," a girl said.

"Way to expose us Ali. Hey have you guys heard about her crush on-" Marinette started. "I will give you $5 to shut up," Ali said.

"Give me $5 dollars and your lotion and we have a deal," Marinette negotiated. "Fine," Ali grumbled.

"Hold up, I thought you hated that lotion," the other girl said. "I do. But my dear Celia, I now have a Christmas gift for her," she explained.

Alya instantly smiled at her friend. "Just start the game," Ali complained. "Fine," Eliza said.

"I better go. I am supposed to talk to Max about the videos and things. Yeah... Bye guys," she said and hung up from the group chat. She turned around to see most of the class looking at her.

"Ahh!" she yelled, dropping her headphones, "Oh it's just you guys," Marinette said, trying to calm her now racing heart.

"How long were you there?" Marinette asked. "Just enough to see you play both games," Alya said.

"This is why we won that Ultimate Mecha Strike competition," Max cheered, making them laugh.

Adrien definitely took account of her actions. She definitely acted like Ladybug then. "We just wanted to know how to work the t.v. We couldn't find a remote," Alix said.

"Oh you don't need a remote for that one. Here I'll help you," Marinette said, leading them downstairs.

She looked under the t.v. "Which one was it?" she whispered. "Oh, here we go," Marinette said pressing a gray button. A computer popped out.

She started typing things on the computer and said. "Alix, Alya, Nino, and um Adrien. Can you please come over here?" she said, quietly.

They went to where they stood next to her. "Say something into the mic one at a time," she said. They all did.

"Okay, now their voices are connected to the room. Say a command and Buford should do what you tell it," she said. They looked at her confusingly. "Watch. Buford-" before she could continue he yelled.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"Dang it, he's broken again," Marinette mumbled. "Buford, turn on the t.v," Marinette commanded.

The t.v turned on to National Geographic. _Annabeth must have used the T.V last_ , she thought.

"For right now, only Alix, Alya, Nino, and Adrien's voice are the only ones programmed to the system, which me only they can command the home's-" she got cut by a notification on her phone.

"Sorry, I'm sure you get the gist of it," Marinette said, running back to her room. A few minutes later they played the English version of ELF. Everything was going great until they heard Marinette scream.

The seven came back, said hi, and went to their rooms.

"Hey what do you say we see what Marinette is doing?" Adrien said. "How? She's going to notice us after what happened earlier," Mylene said.

Alya gasped. "Like this. Buford, show us what Marinette is doing," Alya said.

It showed her this:

"That girl plays to many video games," Alya said. They finished watching the movie and all returned to their bedrooms.


	13. School Time

Adrien didn't expect to be awakened at 7:00 o'clock in the morning. But he heard Marinette's alarm going off. It was a light ringing, that no one would hear but being Cat Noir had enhanced his hearing.

He didn't really hear anything else but then he heard the water running and figured she was probably taking shower. He didn't hear anything else until about 10 to 20 minutes later, when he heard someone walk outside his door.

"Marinette, breakfast is ready," he heard, who he believed, was Annabeth. "Yeah, let me leave them a note so they know where I am," Marinette said. He heard what sounded like zippers and paper being ripped.

"Come on we are going to be late," he heard Annabeth complain. Why were they up so early? He figured they were probably going to school but yesterday they went an hour later?

"Fine, let me just slip it under his door," he heard his friend say.

He looked at a piece of paper that was being slipped into his room. He quickly picked it up when he heard them move.

_Dear Adrien, I'm going with the group. I trust you will actually see this piece of paper. Please tell the other. I don't want them to worry. Thanks- Marinette_

He quickly snuck into Alya's room, where he quickly saw that she was not alone in the bed.

"Alya, Nino wake up," he said, shaking them. Alya and Nino yawned and sat up, both wearing their clothes. "Why are you waking us up so early?" Nino asked.

"Marinette and the rest of them are leaving," he said. "Where?" Alya asked. "Apparently school. Idk," Adrien said.

"And you just let her leave!" Alya said. "Like I'm going to stop her from getting an education! She seriously told us about this yesterday!" Adrien argued back.

"I'm gonna go get ready and follow her, you either stay or go," Alya said. "I'm down to go. Don't know why but I'll go," Nino said.

"You notice that Marinette acts differently here? Like not a big difference but like she looks at us and it looks like she has to rethink what she's about to say," Alya explained.

"So I'm not the only one," Adrien sighed. "I'm going too," a voice said, from the doorway. Luka stood there leaning on the door frame.

"Still don't get why we are spying on our friend," Nino said. "I'm gonna go get ready and you two sort this out," Adrien said, walking out and towards his room.

"Me too," Luka said, walking towards his room. "And how are we going to know where she is?" Nino asked.

"I can track her phone," Alya said, "Now go so I can get dressed," Alya said, shooting him out of the room.

After they all got ready, Alya went into the garage where she snuck into Marinette's car. "You do know that no one can drive a car here," Nino asked.

"That's not entirely true," Adrien and Alya said in sync. "Huh?" they said, looking at each other. "I didn't know you knew how to drive," Luka said, talking to Adrien.

"Last year, but I can't really drive with the whole bodyguard thing," Adrien said, "When did you get your driver's license?" Adrien pointed at Alya.

"A few days before we left Paris," Alya said. "I call shotgun!" Nino yelled.

** After They Get to Goode High **

"This looks like a pretty good school," Alya said. She pointed to Percy's car. "They're obviously here," Alya said.

They looked as they watched the group come out from that car and another who they believed was Leo's.

"Thank the gods, we weren't late," they heard Marinette say. They got closer to them but they, for some weird, godlike reason, they couldn't see them.

"Hey if we were, we could just call Kronos," Leo joked. "Kronos? Wasn't that the titan of time we learned about in class?" Nino asked, but no answer came.

"That's not funny Leo. A lot of people died. Some I didn't even get to say bye before they died," Marinette said, eyes lining with tears.

 _How would she know anyone? Isn't it fake?_ they thought. "Sorry Mari, I know how the whole war thing can be hard on you," Leo said, hugging her.

Marinette hugged back before wiping her eyes gently. "I'm going to ruin my makeup and I just got here," Marinette said. "You remember where everything is right?" Leo smirked.

"No. I'm sorry, I've been gone for a month so I forgot where I've been going for the past 2-3 years," Marinette said, sarcastically.

"Gotta go. Bye sis," Leo said, running to another corner. "Okay," she mumbled to herself, "How to get in without being seen," she looked at something on her phone before putting it in her pocket.

They watched as she went through the back way and through the football field before getting her phone out again and calling someone.

"Hey Eliza, can you please get something from my locker and give it to Leo? Please?" Marinette asked. "It's the um, necklace, I got for Christmas last year, yeah," Marinette said, clearly thinking of something on the top of her head.

"Cause he doesn't know the combination. Thanks bye," Marinette said, and hung up quickly. She quickly walked in the building and quickly found a locker.

She just stood there until these two girls walked up. The first one (Eliza) had brown hair and at the ends was blonde, probably bleached with brown eyes. She was skinny and quite tall.

The other girl (Ali) was smaller than Eliza probably about the same height as Marinette. She had long brown hair put into a messy bun, a little on the thicc side, and had brown eyes.

They were so busy looking at each other that Eliza had walked into the locker door. Marinette burst laughing, surprising her Parisian group of friends. Normally she would ask if they were okay and help them up.

"Oh my gods, I know you're sped but come on," she laughed. The two girls froze at the spot. "Who are you?" Ali asked.

"I'll give you some hint. I'm an OG rat, best friends to many, hater of Nancy, although who isn't," she said, making the girls giggle.

"And Lila!" screamed, making Marinette shut the locker. "Ah you guys knew," Marinette said, hugging them. "Rats!" they yelled, causing the hallway to look at them.

"When did you get here?"

"How long are you staying?"

"You're sped," Marinette said, causing them to laugh.

"I got here a few days ago and I'm just staying for a few weeks," Marinette said. "Wait how long is a few weeks?" Eliza asked. "Eight weeks," Marinette replied, nonchalantly,

It took them a second, Marinette counting down with her fingers from five. "Eeeee!" they squealed.

"Do the others already know?" Eliza asked. "Uh uh, just Josh," Marinette said. "I feel bad for you," Eliza said. "I hate it whenever you say that," Marinette said.

"The moment Tyler finds out you're here. He's going to be on top of you 24/7, literally," Ali said. "I think it's safer to stay next to Percy," Marinette said.

They started walking, they actually didn't know where they were walking, they just followed them.

"Okay why can't they see/hear us?" Adrien asked. "I don't know," they said in agreement. "Who is Tyler?" Luka asked, a slight hint of jealousy in his voice which Alya quickly heard. "I don't know, but I don't like the sounds of him," Adrien said, with jealousy in his voice too?

"I need to see Max, Celia, Anthony, and..."

"Oh look it's walking, talking trashcan," a voice said from behind them. "Oh look it's a slut," Marinette said, while turning around.

"Excuse me, you know who my mom and dad are right? If I-"

"Nancy, I don't give a fuck about your parents or want you want. Get out of my face," Marinette said.

"I'm the slut yet you're stealing my boyfriend. Classic," Nancy smirked. "Nancy, if I wanted to steal your boyfriend I would have already done it. I don't even like him. So please keep him," Marinette said, walking away.

Eliza and Ali quickly walked to catch up with her, which the group was already doing. "Uh, Nancy Bobofit, just gets on my nerves. I seriously don't understand how her brain works," Marinette grumbled.

"Oh, just imagine what she's going to do while you're here for this long. She still hits on Percy, and if the others came she'd hit on them too," Eliza asked.

"Something is going to happen. Hurry make it to the cafeteria before it's too late," Ali said. They quickly followed them to a cafeteria, where they saw them sit next to Leo, Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel.

"Oh hey guys, long time, no see," Eliza said. "Yeah, well we went to Paris, so we took a month off," Percy said, causing Annabeth to hit him.

"He didn't find you, right?" Annabeth asked. "No, not yet. Nancy has though. Don't worry. I can still judo-flip," Marinette smiled. Annabeth smiled before returning to reading her book. "What are you drinking?" Marinette asked Annabeth.

"Smores Frappe," she said, handing it to her. Marinette took a sip before saying, "Delicious."

"You gave her some but not me," Percy pouted. "The last time I gave you a drink of something, you finished it before I could even have my second sip," Annabeth smirked.

Percy pouted once more and Annabeth got whip cream from the cup and tapped it on his nose. "That's going on the Percabeth wall," Marinette said, taking a picture. "Not you too," Annabeth complained.

"Since day 1. Sorry. Not sorry," Marinette said. "Hey that's my line," Hazel complained. "Sorry Haz," Marinette said.

The bell rang telling them they had five minutes to get to class. "Yeah! First class is music! Feel the excitement," Marinette said, sarcastically.

"You like it," Annabeth said. "Only cause I stay on my phone and do my nails, which I have to redo and then just take it off."

"I'm going, you know keep the drink," Annabeth said, picking up the backpack. "Better get going before her mom kills me," Percy said, following Annabeth out the door.

They started to walk towards their class. "What's up with him and her mom?" Ali said. "Ath- Annabeth's mom doesn't like Percy's dad, so she doesn't like them being together but slowly is letting it go. But Percy is not getting on her bad side. No one should," Marinette said, shaking.

"Gotta go, bye," Marinette said, entering the classroom.

**_______________________**

**To Be Continued....**

**Hey guys I hope this makes up for the way I've been rushing things but I promise things will happen. I've been getting in a lot of trouble lately so I haven't gotten as much 'screen time' as usual.**

**Great News! It's the first day of 2020! Either way what the real news was is that this is the longest chapter so far. Taking the lead is 1844 (That's including the next words too). Thanks and Bye, Paninis**


	14. School Time Pt. 2

Luckily the door was open so they were able to sneak really easily. They slowly walked to the back of the classroom to see Marinette sit down by a blond girl and another with brown hair.

"Hey guys," Marinette said, getting out her phone. "Hey Marinette," the girls said. "Did anything happen while I was away?" she asked.

"Ms. Leana got fired," the brown haired girl said (Gwen). "Tea," Marinette dragged the word, "Why?"

"Apparently third hour boys were caught smoking stuff in the band room, so they got suspended and he got fired," Emily said.

Right then a teacher came in. "Hello class," the man said. "Good morning Mr. Briggs," the class chorused.

"We are going to continue with the ukuleles. But today I thought we would take a new approach and try some play alongs," he smiled. The class cheered. "Into a line and I will unlock the door," he said.

Marinette and her group of older friends were the 3rd group of people in the line. They disappeared in the office for a minute before coming back out and getting into another line in front of the piano.

They saw that there were no more people in the line and the teacher shut the office door and walked over to the piano seat.

They watched as he tuned the ukuleles and they all went back to their seats. blah, blah, blah, they played their play along.

**(Sorry I just got lazy because I had to rewrite everything because my computer wouldn't save it. Please search it up because they are super cool. My favorite is I'm Yours)**

Finally the bell rang and it was time to go. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Marinette said, turning the other corner. She stopped for a moment before calling out a name. "Anthony!" she yelled.

They watched as a small boy, messy black hair, with some acne turned around. "Marinette!" he yelled and they met in the middle and hugged. "Ant Boi, I missed you," Marinette said. "Same and they walked all the way to her next class.

"I'll see you later Anthony," Marinette said, walking up the hill. There she finally got to her science class.

She had gotten out her notebook and pen and opened it up to a blank page. "Oh look, it's Marinette," they heard a voice. The voice apparently spooked Marinette because she flinched. She turned around.

"Oh, hey Brayden," Marinette said, disinterestedly. "You don't sound glad to hear me," he smirked.

"Probably because I'm not," she said, writing down the notes in her notebook. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Because you bother me every time I try to work," she said. "Fair point," he said. "Brayden! Would you like to share to the class about your conversation with Ms. Dupain-Cheng," the teacher asked.

"No," he said. "Then stay quiet and write your notes," the teacher complained. It was a while before they finished. they were learning about the laws of motion. "A rocket blasting would refer to which law/motion?" the teacher asked.

Marinette was still writing in her notebook, just scribbling when the teacher called on her. "Marinette, can you please answer the question?" the teacher asked.

Marinette continued to scribble before she answered. "A rocket blasting would refer to Issac Newton's 3rd law of motion," she said, still scribbling her design.

 _Wow, she really is made for Adrien_ , Alya thought. "Thank you, Marinette," the teacher replied. After a while the bell finally rang and she left. They watched as she packed her things and walked out to her next classroom.

"Wow, she's way different here than she is in Paris," Adrien said. "I don't know if she's that different. She definitely dresses different, and cusses, and apparently drinks, and, okay maybe she is different here," Nino said.

"I think it's pretty cool," Luka said. This ticked off Adrien. He was now sure he was jealous. Her confidence had gone up and that sure reminded him of Ladybug but still, Ladybug was far away from his mind.

They followed her to a line outside a classroom. There was no one else in the line but the class next door had a line.

Finally, someone yelled. "Mari!" they turned around to see Eliza. "Eli!" she yelled back, a small smile still on her lips.

The door opened right as Eliza made it next to her. "Oh, Marinette. Nice to see you again," the teacher said. "Nice to see you too, Ms. Bowling," Marinette said, shaking her hand and walking in.

"Finally, I thought this class would never come," Marinette sighed. "This class is that great," Eliza laughed. "No but it's better than the others. I had Brayden Lopez in my last class," Marinette said.

"What did he do this time?" Eliza asked. "He wasn't that bad this time, just kept asking for my notes while he was playing on the computer. Watch tomorrow. Marissa's going to come and then me and- her and I are going to kick him," Marinette smiled.

"You mean Marissa?" Eliza asked. "No I mean me and her, I don't care about correct grammar right now it worked the last time," Marinette replied.

"Didn't you take his notebook and throw it behind a bush?" Eliza asked. "No, I did that to Marissa after she kept taking my Hydro Flask," Marinette said.

"And I opp sksksk," Eliza said. "Whatever Hickey," Marinette said as the class started to fill up. People began to look at her but quickly looked away and some of the boys kept looking at her.

"Hickey?" Eliza asked, obviously not getting the nickname. "Let me refresh your memory. 1. Hour. Day. English class," she said, dramatically, "Celia and I kept drawing on you and I quote "I love John," she smiled as Eliza put her hand around her hand.

"I don't like him!" Eliza complained. "Whatever," Marinette said. She knew she didn't but she couldn't help but make fun of her.

"You kept trying to lick it off and then you asked, 'Is it HOMO to give yourself a hickey?' and then Mr. Blofis replied, "Just a little bit'," Marinette said. **(True story based off of my friend Eliza. This actually happened)**

"Hey Kalina," Marinette said to the girl sitting across from her. "Oh Marinette you're back?" she replied. "Hey Marinette," Max said. "Hey Max," she replied. "Hey Marinette," another guy said. "Hey Dario," she replied and so on.

"Today we are going to practice two-step equations," Ms. Bowling said. And showed them a practice problem on the whiteboard.

"Do you guys get it?" Ms. Bowling said. the class all shook their heads yes. "Go on the chrome book and go on IXL," she said. The class quickly got on and Marinette and Eliza quickly got out their earbuds.

Finally they got on after they put on YouTube. "Do you need a marker?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said. They sat on a little counter where the kids were supposed to put the backpacks but didn't. they watched as Marinette went to a coffee bucket and got out two markers and on the side, got to tissues.

When she came back, she sat down and gave her friend a marker. They started to work, Marinette getting mostly all of them correct and Eliza 1 out of 5 correct.

"Marinette, can you help Eliza?" the teacher asked. "Sure, Ms. Bowling," Marinette said, turning to look at Eliza's screen. She took one earbud. So first you have to get rid of this, so subtract it from there getting 0 and then from the total," she explained.

"Now 4 times what equals 32?" Marinette asked. "8," Eliza answered. "Exactly. There you go," Marinette said.

They continued doing their problems. Eliza finally getting most of them correct. Eliza stopped Marinette and held out her earbud. Marinette took out one of her earbuds and gave it to Eliza and put Eliza's earbud in, Eliza doing the same thing.

They finally pressed play on their music and started bobbing their to the music. Finally Marinette got sick of the music and took her earbud back.

Marinette opened her marker and wrote down 'I can't wait for lunch'. 'Me too' Eliza replied. But there was seriously just 5 minutes left and then the bell rang and they left.

"Finally the rats will be all together again," Eliza said. "Yay. Is it just me or are you feeling sped too right now?" Marinette asked. "Nope, I feel it too. And ugly," Eliza said.

"You're not ugly. I am," Marinette said. "Haha, tell that to every single boy here. Like two-third of the boys have asked you at," Eliza said, instantly getting the attention of Adrien.

"I'm kinda used to it," Marinette said, not conceited but tired. "Oh? Please do tell more," Eliza said. "What? Every now and then someone will ask me out. But they have a better chance than the boys here," Marinette laughed.

"And why is that?" Eliza asked. You see Eliza knew that Josh had a crush on Marinette, as did most people at that school did, but Eliza shipped them together. Marinette always said no to everyone but she wanted to know what would catch Marinette's eye.

"It's just, if I'm going to be with someone, I want to be with someone from Paris. At least then I could see them more than just once a week," Marinette said. But there was something in Marinette's eye that caught Eliza's attention.

"Marinette. I see that twinkle in your eyes," Eliza smirked. "Twinkle? What twinkle?"

"The twinkle you get when you like something or should I say _someone_ ," Eliza asked. Marinette looked away with a small blush on her face. "I don't have a 'twinkle'," Marinette complained like a... well, Manon.

"Marinette I've known you for 2 years and eight months. I've noticed things about you," Eliza said. "If you keep saying things like that I going to start thinking you are gay," Marinette joked.

"And proud," Eliza smirked. "Sped. Yeah, well I've noticed things about you," Marinette smirked.

"Like what?"

"Like how ugly you are," Marinette said and started to run. "Come back here," Eliza said, chasing after her. The group quickly ran towards them but lost them when they ran into the cafeteria.

"There she is," Nino said, pointing at a table that had the bluenette along with the rest of the four. When they got there they were on a new topic. "You think you can sit on the seat on Monday?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah. Are you blocking Lorelei again?" Marinette asked. Ali shook her head yes. "She spilled Isabel's soda and didn't even help clean up," Ali said. "Always doing something," Marinette complained.

"While you were gone, Saylar made her cry," Celia said. Marinette choked on her water. "I'm not gonna laugh because that's mean but it's funny but why?" Marinette asked, surprising the small group of Parisians.

"She had gotten on my nerves. It was worse than when you yelled at her," Saylar said. Marinette had yelled at someone? The group of students gasped. They had never heard Marinette yell at someone.

"Well she does have a nose like Toucan Sam's and teeth like a woodchuck. And how is ADHD going to stop someone from stopping anyone from opening a bakery?" she exaggerated.

Annabeth sat on the other side of Marinette. "Why are you so late?" Marinette asked. "I stayed back to tell Mr. Bruins that he messed up on two of the problems," Annabeth said. "That's my girl," Marinette laughed.

"What it bothered me," Annabeth said, "It's in my blood."

"We're going to see my mom after school. You wanna come?" Percy asked.

"I would love to but I kinda wanna see my other friends, you know the ones who are kinda staying at the house," Marinette said. "Oh wait, I just realized I can't. Marinette you can't go either," Annabeth said.

"Why?" Marinette asked. "Prépei na kánoume choró kai na etoimasteíte na páte stin Koréa," Annabeth explained. (We have to practice a few dances and get ready to go to Korea)

"That was today?" Marinette asked. "No, we have to get ready to go in two day but I'm pretty sure you want to spend time with your class and you need to pack," Annabeth asked.

"When do we get to meet your class?" Josh asked. "I don't know. We're spending two months here, you're bound to meet them," Marinette said.

**(So here's where the story gets interesting. My actual friend Eliza and I went to the movies with our friend Celia and me here saw a black shadow while we were watching BLACK CHRISTMAS. Well, recently, our friend saw it by the exit. Our other friends are telling us we are just crazy but here is where I incorporate that here.)**

"Guess, what happened while you were gone?" Eliza asked. Marinette just made a sound which they all took as a huh. "Anthony saw the black shadow," Eliza said.

"Where is Anthony?" Marinette asked. "Probably in lunch detention again," Eliza said.

"I'm telling you we are not crazy. We are not crazy," Marinette said, fist hitting the table each word of the last sentence.

**__________________________________ **

**So this chapter is super long and will probably be the longest because it is 2248 (Including future words. The next chapter will continue from here. Anyways I feel like we need a better name than Paninis and Noodles. I'm thinking Kittens, what do you think? Anyways hope you guys like this chapter. Bye Kittens.**


	15. School Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I realized if I keep writing more, you guys are going to raise your expectations and some of the future chapters will be bad so I'm going to stop where I left off. So time skip towards the end of the day.

"Finally it's the end of the school day!" Eliza said, taking her backpack and fixing the straps on her backpack.

"Another day of school finished," Marinette sighed. The group was surprised at the fact that Marinette went to school in America. She didn't even like going to school in Paris!

"Bro, I don't even know what I'm doing with my life. I seriously paid a kid $1 to drink hand sanitizer. He actually drinked hand sanitizer!" Eliza said.

"1. You're poor, how can you pay him anything? 2. Drank," she said, correcting her grammar. "This is why Celia didn't like you last year," Eliza said.

"Whatever. You want to know what's weird? I felt like I was being watched all day," Marinette said.

"Probably. All boys have been looking at you the whole day," Eliza joked. "No, I'm serious. It's like a familiar presence. Like one of my friends," Marinette explained. 

"You're weird you know that. First we're talking about somebody drinking hand sanitizer and next you say you feel like you being watched," Eliza said.

"I'd much rather take this feeling than the black shadow feeling," Marinette said. "Why?" Eliza asked. 

"Because the feeling, it's relaxing and calming and really loving. Plus with the black shadow I sat in Celia's lap because I got so scared. Don't want to do that again," Marinette laughed.

"Hey can you drop me off? I would take the bus but... well it's the bus," Eliza said, making Marinette giggle. "Sure."

They didn't follow her to Eliza's house. Instead they decided to go back home and tell everybody.

They quickly got back home. Luckily they became visible as soon as they went back into the car.

They opened the door, bombarded with questions.

"Where were you guys?"

"Why were you out so long?" etc, etc.

"We'll tell you guys but Marinette is going to come home soon and she can't know," Alya said. The class was confused but agreed. 

"We followed her to the school she goes to and she acts totally different," Nino explained.

"Huh?" The class was confused. Alya had definitely taken some videos of the way she acts and some of her classes and showed them the videos. 

"Wow," they said in amazement. They heard the door open and keys on metal. "Hello! Guys?" Marinette asked out. 

Alya quickly got rid of what they were just looking at and called out to her. "We're in here," Alya asked. 

The class quickly sat down and resumed the show they were watching. "Hey guys. What are we watching?" Marinette asked.

"F.R.I.E.N.D.S rerun. This show is really good," Kim said. "It really is," Marinette said. Marinette sat down next to Alya and laid her head on her shoulder. "What episode i-" Marinette got cut off by her phone ringing.

"I'll be right back," Marinette said. "Hello?" they heard Marinette answer before she got to far away.

She came back a few minutes later. She sat back down and continued to lay her head on Alya's shoulder. "Who was that?" Nino asked.

"Just a friend I met with earlier today," Marinette replied. To say Adrien was upset was true. He understood that he finally did like Marinette, Ladybug or not. But he was pretty sure that she was ladybug even if he didn't have proof but he would find a way to trick Plagg.

Finally after the seven came home they made dinner which was awesome. They had spaghetti and meatballs (Vegan meat for Piper) and garlic bread. Which was great and they had fun time, thought Marinette was weirdly quiet.

And finally it was time for them to sleep. Except right before they went to bed Alya started to make a group chat with the rest of the class minus Marinette.

Basically they were saying that they were going to follow her the next day so the class can firsthand witness what they saw. 

"Hey Plagg?" Adrien asked. "Huh, Kid," Plagg asked, stuffing his mouth with Camembert. "Do you think Ladybug's kwami likes her?" Adrien asked.

"Probably kid," Plagg said, flying to the pillow. "I mean, if Tikki's like you, she must complain a lot and not like her," Adrien said.

"Are you kidding!? Tikki loves Marinette like there's no tomorrow," Plagg said, instantly covering his mouth at the word coming out. What happened to the protective spell stopping him?

"I knew it! Marinette is Ladybug!" Adrien exclaimed happily. "Dang it! Tikki is going to kill me," Plagg sighed.

Adrien was in paradise. He was right! Marinette, the shy, outgoing, mostly everybody in Paris knows about, is Ladybug, the love of his life. 

But then he stopped for a moment and he realized he had a lot of competition. First there was Nathaniel, who had known her longer, then there was Luka, who he was pretty sure told Marinette that he liked her, and then there was this new guy, Josh, who has apparently known for a while. He may have known his 'just a friend' but he didn't really know her. And then there was everybody else at that Goode who just loves her.

"How am I supposed to tell her that I know?" Adrien sighed. "Look, kid, you might just want to tell her when you guys are by your selves. Maybe sleep on it, or eat some Camembert," Plagg smiled.

Adrien still looked sad. He loved her. Even more know that he knew she was Marinette. But then he realized. Did she want him to know? There was always a reason why she never wanted to reveal. She said it was a boy. Luka?

"Kid, don't think to much about it now. We'll talk about it in the morning," Plagg said. Adrien shook his head and laid in bed. 

"Tikki, finish your cookie and then come lay in bed," he faintly heard Marinette say. It was like a whisper but you know his whole cat ear thing.

"Goodnight Marinette," he heard a quirky voice say. "Goodnight Tikki," and with that they both fell asleep along with Adrien and Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment! Feedback is appreciated!


	16. Dancing or Partying? How About Both

Adrien was really thinking that Alya was going to make the whole class spy on Marinette. He just thought she was joking but he should've known better. When Alya was set on something, there was no changing her mind.

So he woke up to getting sprayed in the face with a water bottle. "Hurry up and get ready. Marinette might wake up," Alya said, leaving the room. He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and fed Plagg.

He remembered last night's events. He found out that the love of his life was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Now his only problem was finding out how to tell her that he knew. 

He took a shower, got dressed, all the normal morning necessities and went to Nino's room, figuring he was already dressed.

"Alya set Marinette's alarm to 6:45. Marinette should be up soon," Nino said, putting on his shirt. 

** Time Skip Because Really Don't Feel Like Writing About Them Arriving **

They saw Marinette walk up to her locker and get stuff out. They were exactly watching what she was doing. They watched her quickly put on lip gloss and shut her locker to turn the corner and, they were assuming, to meet a friend.

They were correct. 

Right when they turned the corner they saw Marinette standing next to Annabeth and Percy. "We're going to see my mom after school. You should come," Percy said.

"Sure. I want to get Sally's blue cookie recipe," Marinette said, fixing the strap of her backpack. 

"Have you seen Ali? I let her use my notes but I never got it back," Annabeth said. "I'm about to see her right now. If you want to come," Marinette offered.

"Oh, going to the hideout I see. Sure," Annabeth said. "We better get going before we get there and find out we're late," Marinette said. "Bye Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, giving Percy a quick kiss before following Marinette.

"That was so cute," Marinette squealed. "Whatever Piper," Annabeth sarcastically said. "Come on Annabeth. You have to admit you guys are cute. After everything you guys have been through. I'm surprised he hasn't proposed yet," Marinette smirked.

Annabeth hit her hard. "Stop that," Annabeth said. "I'm serious. Two wars! and... you know what. I'm just saying. I don't think anyone in the entire world of history has been through what you guys have been through," Marinette said.

"We're too young. Maybe one day though. I would like that. And you'll be the first person I call for my wedding dress," Annabeth smirked.

"I just have to sew it. It could be done in a month if I didn't have to write, dance, and you know everything else," Marinette smirked. Annabeth stopped leaving Marinette walking alone.

"I planned it the moment I met you guys," Marinette said. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, get your ass back over here. You are telling me that you have planned my wedding dress since the moment you met us, which was 3 years ago!" Annabeth said.

"Yes," Marinette said, stopping at a door labeled art room. Marinette looked around before hitting a locker, showing a key. She unlocked the door and held it open for Annabeth. 

The class was confused. Why did she have a key to unlock a door? Luckily Alix kept the door opened enough for them to slip through and shut before they noticed.

Marinette moved an easel to show a little crawl space. She crawled through but Annabeth looked hesitant. 

The heard Marinette voice say, "I promise there are no spiders. I swear on the River Styx," she said. Annabeth got down and started to crawl. They decided not to crawl down so they could follow her easier when they got out.

"Here are your notes and here is my Starbucks mocha," Marinette said. "We better get going before we are late," Annabeth said. They crawled back out. "My class got changed back from P.E to music to P.E again," Marinette said.

"Hey, your friends are in that class. I saw them exit that class. And you guys are playing basketball," Annabeth said, shutting the door.

"I don't like playing basketball," Kim froze, mouth agape, "I mean don't get me wrong," she started, "I think it's a great sport but I just play for fun," Marinette said.

"I better get going. I don't want to be late for Paul's class."

**(So basically is the same as last day expect I have added to classes)**

"I better actually go to this class before Brian gets into a fit," Marinette said. "I think you have to worry about Max. He's been crazy trying to get them music, video shoots, and just imagine if you didn't get the clothes in," Ali said.

"I think it is okay. I just have to work on Saturdays and Sunday nights. School on weekends, partying on Fridays and hanging out with my friends 24/7," Mariette said.

"Come on, I actually like this class," Ali said, dragging her through an open door. "Marinette!" they heard come from another classroom in side the door

**(So basically you walk in you see a small hallway and on the side two doors and long windows to see in the room)**

They looked into the window to see a group of girls all dress in what looked like yoga clothes. 

They watched as Marinette and Ali came back in sports bras and their hair in ponytails. "It's nice to see you come back Marinette," a guy said, coming out of his office. "Thank you, Brian," Marinette said. 

"We haven't learned any new dances and you already know them. Ali, pick a song. Same groups," Brian said. 

**MARINETTE WILL ALWAYS BE THIS GIRL IN EVERY VIDEO UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE**

"Let's do some of the class dances. Start with Beychella and Homecoming. Go get dressed and meet me back here," Brian said. The girls moved into what they could see a locker room. They came back in new outfits.

"New outfits"

"That was great. We have definitely gotten better with that one. Can I please have the next group up," Brian said.

  
"That'll be all for me today. I have a doctor's appointment today. You guys no what to do," Brian said.

"Bye," the classes yelled in sync. The class suddenly heard a door open behind them.

They looked to see the group of boys, some what looked like jocks and the whole high school hierarchy.

"Finally. I thought he was never going to leave," the guy in front said. "This class is going to be best," the guy in front said.

"And why is that Tyler?" they heard his friend ask. "Because Marinette is back. Which means we are going to see what we saw last time but better," Tyler said.

Adrien and Luka growled and Nino had to block Adrien's way to make sure he didn't attack Tyler.

"That is such an ass move," Josh said. "So. At least I have a chance, you like her and you can't even tell her," Tyler said. Josh's friend had to hold him back.

"Hey they are starting," his friend said.

They watched as a guy. There were a few since those guys were gay and the girls actually liked them. The guy started playing music.

Two girls and guys came out. The second girl you see is the girl Marinette will always be in these type of videos.

**Marinette is the girl furthered from the left.**

"Now it is time for free dance. Now we have a new student so we will explain it. You make a group and pick a song. You guys have to do a new dance and have to have the same moves. Marinette and Ali's team have always be in sync," the guy said.

"Dam straight. For 3 years!" Ali yelled. Marinette laughed. The girl looked confused.

"Okay watch this. Imma choose a song and they have to make a dance and try to have the same moves. These girls are so in sync they know what moved each other are thinking of," the guy laughed.

**Marinette is the girl in all silver.**

The class clapped for all of them. The class was shooketh. They knew her most of their lives and they couldn't even do that if they tried.

Basically the next videos are of Marinette group.

**Marinette green**

**Marinette red**

**Mari pink.**

They were finally done when all the girls went into the locker room and got dressed and came back out.

"So are you going to the house?" Ali asked. "I wish. I'll be lucky if I make it there. I have to make up work. Be Becky and Lele. And made it home so my friends don't get worried," Mari said.

"Your friends don't know about you being a youtuber/popstar? Weird. Isn't that what everybody is nowadays?" Ali asked. 

"Shut up. I haven't told them a lot of stuff just like I haven't told you a pot of things," Marinette laughed.

"Why not?" Ali asked. "You know how me and Eliza have you and Saylar and those people? " Ali shook her head yes, " and then there was Celia and Anthony and everything. You guys are Celia and Anthony and they are you and Saylar, " Marinette explained.

Ali just made a sound. "I better get going before Kenny gets mad at me for not being in the sound booth," Marinette said, walking towards a door that said basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all, it is all I have. Bye Kittens


	17. Another Secret Come Out

They watched as she walked into another room and they quickly entered as fast as they could before the door closed.

They watched as she stopped at a dressing stand. (You know where people have hairdressers and makeup artists do their makeup) She dropped her backpack and sat down in the chair.

She opened the blush and gently put it on. They opened behind them, surprising them and they quickly hid, forgetting they were invisible.

A group of girls and two boys came in laughing and then noticed Marinette. "Hey Marinette," one of the guys said.

"Oh hey guys, long time no see," Marinette said. "Glad, you are back. Although you might not be," one of the girls replied.

"Why is that?" Marinette asked. "You have a lot to do. Stuff as Lele, stuff as Becky, helping the others," the other girl replied. (Sorry, I am just too lazy to give them names)

"What the hell are they talking about?" Alix asked. "Alya, do you know what they are talking about?" Rose asked.

"No idea," Alya replied. They watched as some of the girls helped Marinette with her make-up.

"I've never seen you with blue hair. It's cute," the girl said. "I've dyed my hair blue since I was ten. I don't even think my friends in Paris remember when my hair was black," Marinette said. "Well we have to find a way to take the dye out of your hair," the girl replied.

(I don't know what they did but they got it out)

The class gasped at how her hair looked. Marinette was right. They definitely didn't remember what she looked like with black hair. She could be a model if she tried, they thought.

"Marinette!" a voice called them out of their daze. They looked to see Max, an asian guy with multi colored hair, coming down the stairs. "We need to get you in the sound booth," Max said. "As Lele or Becky?" Marinette asked.

"Becky. With Lele we just need to shoot a scene for the video. With Becky...that is a whole different situation," Max said.

"Dammit," Marinette said. She and Max walked to a small room together and the door closed.

The room started to feel like more people and they quickly started to enter through a small window. "You ready?" Max asked, giving a thumbs up towards her.

"Yeah," Marinette said. A beat started and Marinette started to hold on to the headphones she was wearing.

The class was shooketh. How the hell die she rap that fast? 

"That was great, Becky. I don't think we need anything else except another one and then we have to film the other ones and we need Eliza to sing the other one. Do you have time tomorrow?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. What is the last song?" she asked. "The one we wrote 2 years ago. Think it's time to get it out," Kenny said. 

"Got it," Marinette said. She started getting comfortable before the song started.

"That'll be all for today," Max said. Marinette took off the headphones and entered the same room as Max. "Sometimes I feel like you don't want to be here," Max said. "You caught me. Just came because it was Party Week," Marinette said.

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" Max said. "If it helps, I didn't realize that until Ali was reminded during science," Marinette said. "You guys throwing a party?" Max said. "Don't know. We have a lot of people over, but knowing Leo, probably," Marinette said.

"Hey, you need a ride? I saw you didn't bring your car," Max asked. "Nah, I can walk."

"Got to go," Marinette said, kissing Max's cheek. "Bye, Max," she said. "Bye, Blueberry," he replied. "Don't call me that," Marinette said.

They followed her outside. They didn't notice anything weird when she was walking. She was casually just walking towards the house, which was a few minutes away. It was in a really nice neighborhood, so it was expected to be a little farther from the city.

They really stopped hoping anything exciting was going to happen. After she was like 3/4 of the way there, a car pulled over towards her. The window rolled down but they couldn't see who was in the front seat.

"What do you want?" Marinette said. "Come on, Mare Bare," the voice said. The class quickly hid right next to her.

"And why would I want to talk to you? And I'm not your 'Mare Bear'" Marinette asked. The class looked through the window to see a boy, around their age with black hair and brown eyes with hints of red in them.

"Just want to talk," he said. He looked at Marinette, pleadingly. "Fine, but we are staying here," Marinette said. She entered the car. "What do you want?" Marinette asked.

"Can't we just talk? Haven't seen you in a month," he said. "And I would like to keep it like that, Sam," she said his name in disgust, "Every time I come back you hit on me."

The class gasped. They realized that he was her ex-boyfriend, the one Leo was telling them about.

"What happened to us?" Sam asked. "You cheated on me!" Marinette said, instantly regretting remembering that he didn't know she remembered. "So I was right. You do remember," he said.

"Of course I remember. Do you really think Aphrodite was going to come down and help some mortal who wants to forget about an ex," Marinette said.

The class was definitely confused. Aphrodite was a myth they learned about in class. **(I'm so sorry Aphrodite I do not really mean it)** Why are they talking about it like it's real?

"You and I both know that you are not a regular mortal. Oddly enough they seem to really like you," Sam said. "Probably because I am the exact oppa-site of you," Marinette said. **(BLACKPINK joke lol)**

"Ow, that hurt. What happened to sweet, innocent Marinette?" "She went away the moment you cheated on her," Marinette exaggerated. "I know that's not completely true," Sam said, cupping her chin, making Adrien and Luka growl.

How dare he lay a finger on her. Especially his lady. "Don't touch me," Marinette said. "You know one day, I'm going to finally get you to be mine again and it will be soon," Sam said.

"In your dreams," Marinette said. "Every night," Sam said, surprising them all by kissing Marinette on the lips. She pushed him away. "Go to Tartarus," she said, getting out of the car and slamming the door in his face. She walked away for a while, then struggling to catch up with her.

Around the corner, she took out her phone. "Hey Piper," she waited, "411, code blue," Marinette said and the girls winced.

"What? What happened?" Ivan asked. "What she just said," Juleka replied. "Why what's wrong with what she just said?" Luka asked. The girls looked at each other and then at Alya.

"Us girls have specific codes. Code red, code blue, simple things. Even simple sayings that tell us what to say to each other. Sometimes we don't even know what they are but we have an automatic response. What Marinette just said was 'need help, ex-boyfriend problem' and pick me up," Alya explained.

"Yeah, thanks Pipes," Marinette said, hanging up the phone. They waited a while before Piper got there and she went home.

**___________________________________________________**

The class didn't wait for Marinette to get picked up by Piper. Instead they hurried to get back to the house (Ivan had to carry 3 of the girls **(Your choice on who)**.

They got there only seconds before they came back. Thank the gods for New York traffic. Luckily they got in right when the door opened. "Oh hey guys," Marinette said. "Marinette!" they said.

"What are you guys all doing in front of the door?" Marinette asked. "We were, um, just exploring the house. It's uh pretty cool," Alya said.

"Have you guys seen the movie theater yet?" Piper asked. "There's a movie theater?!" the class exclaimed. "You guys didn't see it?" Marinette asked. "They shook their head no.

"Maybe we could watch a movie after dinner," Marinette suggested. "Sounds cool. "Hey what's for dinner?" Kim asked.

Marinette looked at Piper. It was her turn for dinner. "Vegan dumplings," said Piper. "Oh Marinette, your hair is blackish-brownish, haven't seen that in while," Chloe said.

"Yeah, they dye was going to start ruining my hair," explained Marinette. "Yeah, I use a special conditioner that helps with that," Chloe said.

"Oh, fancy," Mari said in a funny voice making them laugh. "I'm going to my room," Marinette said.

The class all went their separate ways. Luka was thinking about Marinette, strumming his guitar.

Here he thought, the girl liked, no, loved, also made music. Though he was curious to see what music she had. Except the problem was he didn't have a computer.

He got up and went to his friend's room. He knocked on the door. "Come in," the male's voice said. "Hey Adrien, can I use your computer?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. What for?" Adrien asked. "You know how we caught Marinette singing?" Adrien nodded his head, "I wanna see what other songs she sings," he explained.

"I wanna see too," Adrien said. They searched up Becky G and different songs popped up.

"Click on that one," Adrien said, pointing to a video that was mostly red and black. "Okay, get it calm down," Luka jokes.

"Wow, um," was all Adrien could muster. Maybe he was going to visit her tonight. Well, not him, Chat Noir.

**___________________________________________________**

Marinette had just gotten out of the shower and dressed for bed, she had taken so long her hair was dry. She was brushing her hair when she heard a tap at the window.

 _It couldn't be, could it?_ Marinette's mind wondered. She moved the curtains to see two glowing, green orbs. She opened the window and the black cat superhero dropped in.

"Chat? How'd you find me?" Marinette asked. "This house looks like the same one in Paris. Figured might be her if not, knock out whoever saw me," Chat smirked.

She hit his arm playfully. "You better be careful. People will think you are dangerous, it isn't the same here as it is in Paris," Mari said.

"Yeah, but I have my princess to protect me, right?" he smirked.

**(So I just realized the kwamis aren't in this a lot so they are only going to appear when they call them or when they are hungry)**

"You know one day I'm not going to be here and then who do you have to protect you?" Marinette asked. Chat Noir looked down a small frown on his features.

Marinette felt guilty. "Chat I'm just worried. You're important to me and if anything would ever happen to you because of me, I would never forgive myself," Marinette said.

He smiled. "Thanks, Princess," he said, kissing her cheek. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You're blushing," Chat smirked. "Stupid, cat," Marinette mumbled.

"I heard that!" he said. "I know," Marinette said.

"You know, we can't do the same thing here as we do in Paris. There are too many people here," Marinette said. "I know. I just wanted to see you," Chat said.

"Aw, I missed you too, Kitty," Marinette said. Marinette patted next to her on her bed. He took that as an invitation and sat next to her. She got her computer, which was on her night stand, and laid back.

"We could always finish watching that movie," Marinette said. And they did... well kind of. Marinette fell asleep during the last 10 minutes of the movie.

Chat looked at her with a loving smile. Her was Ladybug in his arms, I forgot to say she rolled into his arms, as her civilian self. But there was always that part of his mind that said, she doesn't love you.

Luka. Even though he was good friends with him, he couldn't help but be jealous that she was so confident around him, so... normal.

"Chat," he heard her mumble before turning around. He looked at her with wide eyes. But they soon went back to normal and that eased him. He turned off the computer and just hugged her.

Accidentally falling asleep.


	18. The Next Morning

Marinette woke up to see Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Annabeth above her. "Oh look, Sleeping Beauty is up," Leo said.

"A little birdy told us someone had a superhero in their bed," Piper said. "Don't say it like that. You made it sound like something happened?" she looked at Marinette, "Nothing happened, right?" 

"No! Nothing happened!" Marinette said, a blush spreading all over her face. "So you going to tell us how he got up here?" Leo asked.

"Leo, we saw them in Paris. He obviously used his baton," Annabeth said. "How did he find out where you were?" Piper asked. "This house seriously looks like the exact same one in Paris. It was seriously just copied and pasted with less rooms."

"So what happened?" Leo asked. "I'm not saying anything."

"Did anything happen?"

"Not saying"

"Do you like him?" Hazel asked.

Marinette tried so hard not to blush, luckily she had Tikki's luck today and didn't. "Fuck it. Marinette, tells us everything that happened last night," Piper said with charmspeak.

"I was brushing my hair when he knocked on the window. I was surprised asked how he found and answered that the house looks like the one in Paris. He asked about my hair. I started to talk about things in Paris and suggested we finish watching the movie we watch because I usually fall asleep. I fell asleep and woke up to him hugging me and Leo shaking me," Marinette shook her head out of the trance.

"That was not okay Piper. You can't just use your powers on me," Marinette complained. "Well you wouldn't tell us anything. And you didn't answer the last question. Do you like him?" 

By this time, Adrien had just barely woken up. He just heard the last bit of their conversation. 

"Do you like him?" he heard Piper ask. "It's complicated," he heard Marinette say awkwardly, like she was confused by her answer. "What do you mean it's complicated? Do you like him or-" before she could answer.

Her door opened. "Oh hey guys, Rachel just called. She needs help teaching some of the kids," Percy said. "You are lucky Percy saved your ass. I'll be back," Annabeth, giving her a glare, shutting the door.

"Look you guys, I'll tell you guys when I'm ready and when I finally get everything sorted out," Marinette said.

The small group of demigods left. She sighed and pulled the covers away, picking out her clothes and going into the shower. Back with Percabeth (Because I realized that I didn't have enough of them)

"You know Wise Girl, it's been a while since it was just us at camp," Percy said. "Yes it has. What exactly are you implying?" Annabeth questioned.

"I think after we help out Rachel, just hear me out, we go to the beach and you read while I just watch you. That sounded way better in my head," Percy said.

"I think it's romantic and I couldn't agree with you more, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, holding his hand. "Good because I like watching you read. You always make a cute face," Percy said.

Annabeth's phone beeped. "We better go. Some campers and getting hurt and Will and two of his siblings are the only ones in the infirmary," Annabeth said.

** Time Skip to When Marinette is Out of the Shower **

Marinette came out of the shower with her towel and instantly shivered when she opened the door. (Remember it's december)

She put on a hoodie with jeans. Her hair was put in a ponytail that was still on her neck to keep her somewhat warm.

She walked out and ran into someone. "Oh, Adrien! S-Sorry about that. I, um, didn't see you there," Marinette quickly apollo-gized.

She looked to see his face was flushed. "I-It's okay, I mean okay," Adrien stuttered. "Are you okay, your face it really red," Marinette asked. "Yeah just really warm," Adrien said. There was an awkward silence between them.

"I need to go talk to Alya. See you later," Marinette said, walking away from the model. She walked into her best friend's room. 

"Hey gurl, what's up?" the ombre asked. "I was wondering, since you've been stuffed here all week, if you wanted to go to the mall for Christmas shopping?" Marinette asked. "Are you kidding. Give me 30 minutes to get ready!" Alya said, rushing to the bathroom.

Marinette took that as a sign to leave and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made eggs with corned beef hash and toast. Adrien came down first.

"Ooh, what ever you're making smells great Marinette," Adrien said. "Thanks, you want some?" Marinette offered. 

"Sure, why not?" Adrien said. He got a plate and ate with her.

**_____________________________**

"So Marinette," Alya said, as she was looking for a sweater for Juleka, "What do you think about us going to school here?" Alya asked. 

"I think that's great except why would you want to go to school on your vacation?" Marinette asked. "Well, we were thinking that we need to learn some things while we were here for do long," Alya explained.

"I think that's great! What school?" Marinette asked. "Goode High," Alya smirked. Marinette dropped her bags in excitement. "Eek! Yes, you guys should absolutely go, nut at different times, you know. Like a group one day, and then slowly add on," Marinette suggested.

"I'm so glad you are okay with this," Alya said. "Why?"

"Because we already signed up for it," Alya said. "Well than, I guess we also have to shop for back to school outfits," Marinette giggled.

As they continued to shop, their bags got more and more heavier. " **I think we got everything** ," Marinette said in French. ( **Bold** means french)

" **Yeah, I don't think I could carry anymore** ," Alya laughed. They slowly drive out of the parking lot, traffic making them tired. " **Oh, did I tell you? I got my driver's license before we left Paris** ," Alya squealed.

"That's great!" Marinette said. "So before you going telling the others that I'm okay with you guys going to my school, you should know a few... Finally, I thought the light was never going to turn green. I feel like we've been here for hours," Marinette said, completely forgetting about what she was going to say.

"You were going to tell us... What?" asked Alya. "Oh, uh, I just act differently there," Marinette said, paying attention to the road. "What do you mean 'different'?" asked Alya.

"For some weird reason I'm... popular," Marinette said, awkwardly. "Popular? Why?" Alya asked. 

"Apparently I'm hot. I don't know but I definitely act differently," explained Marinette. "Like?" Alya tried to get her to elaborate.

"Just more confidence I guess," Marinette said. "So do you have a job here? I mean you seem to have money to buy gifts for Christmas," said Alya. "You can call it that," Marinette said.

"What would you call it?" Alya asked. "A job," Marinette joked. "Hey can we stop by McDonald's? I want a coke," Alya said. "Sure," Marinette said.

** Time Skip to When They Get Home **

Marinette opened the door for Alya and they quickly hid behind a corner. "Ready, set," Alya started. "Go!" Marinette said and they quickly ran up the stairs. "Why are you guys run-" they heard Kim ask behind them.

Marinette quickly shut Alya's door. "Do we have boxes and wrapping paper?" Alya said. "We do. In the storage room. Let me go get it," Marinette said, getting up from Alya's bed.

Marinette went outside and quickly shut the door. She ran down stairs to the storage room and quickly got as much boxes and wrapping paper as she could before shutting the door with her foot.

"Hey Marinette," she heard a voice behind her say. "Eek!" Marinette said, dropping the boxes and tripping. Adrien quickly helped her up, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah sorry. You j-just surprised me," Marinette said, bending down to pick up the boxes she dropped. Adrien went down to to help her.

"Where were you? I was looking for you earlier but I couldn't find you," Adrien said. _He was looking for me! No, don't think like that,_ Marinette thought. "I was with Alya at the mall. You Christmas shopping," Marinette said.

"I totally forgot Christmas was near," Adrien said, causing her to giggle. "I better go, Alya and I kinda need this to wrap the presents," Marinette said.

"Oh yeah, of course, well I'll see you later," Marinette said. "Yeah," Adrien said, as she turned around and walked towards the staircase.

As she got further up the stairs and he turned the corner, Plagg came out. "So much for telling her you know," Plagg said. "Whatever Plagg, I just froze up."

"Kid, she's just a girl. You've talked to hundreds. What's so different?" Plagg asked. "Plagg, she's the love of my life," Adrien explained but Plagg still looked confused.

"She like my Camembert, Plagg," Adrien said. "We gotta get you guys together fast," Plagg said. "Plagg, it takes time. I need to tell her I know first. You know how important it is for her," Adrien said.


	19. New School, New Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So basically what happened was Marinette got a phone call from the school saying that her electives got switched. Comment down below if you can guess which one it is by the end of the chapter)

Tuesday came faster than expected. Marinette had gotten woken up at 5 am in the morning to help the girls get prepared. "Marinette come on," Alya said. 

She had to keep going from one girl's room to another's. "Fix this," Marinette said, fixing Alya's sweater. "Okay, you're good. Please help me with the others," Marinette begged as she went to Juleka's room.

Luckily she got all the girls ready in some warm, stylish clothes and got five more minutes of sleep. That was until Adrien came in the room to wake her up.

"Mari," he called, "It's time to go," he shook her. Marinette mumbled something non-coherent. Adrien suddenly got an idea. He got up, bent over, and kissed her cheek. 

Marinette quickly got up. "Hmm, what happened?" Marinette asked. "It's time to go. Get up," Adrien said. "Oh. Thanks for waking me up," Marinette said.

(Just pretend Adrien knows how to drive because idk) "I'll drive, come on," he said helping Marinette up. She got her backpack and walked with Adrien down the stairs.

"Hurry up, gurl. We can't be late on our first day of school. Plus you're the only one who knows the directions to the school (the lies)," Alya said. "I'm going," Marinette said. They quickly got into the garage.

"I'll take one car and you take the other," Alya said. "She's not driving. I am," Adrien said, taking the car keys from Marinette. "I can dri-""No you can't, you're too tired," Adrien said.

Alya looked at them. "You'll follow me, who is getting the directions from Marinette," Adrien said, unlocking her car. Marinette didn't argue, instead she just got into the passenger's seat, the class tried to split into equal parts, both car passengers trying to squeeze so everybody fits.

They quickly left once everyone was settled. "Just another block, right after this left turn," Marinette said. "So what are we doing when we get there?" Mylene asked. "You guys will go to the office, which I will show you where, get your schedules, and then somebody will show you around," Marinette explained, eyelids feeling heavy.

"Why not you?" Kim asked. "Only the student council has the pass to miss class to show people around," explained Marinette. "It's okay. We're bound to have some type of class together," Marinette said. 

"Now turn right," Adrien followed her directions and pulled into the parking lot, "And here we are," she said.

They all unbuckled their seat belts and pulled out of the car. The moment they came out of the car, they felt peoples' eyes on them. 

Adrien was used to it and apparently Marinette was too, because she didn't seem bothered at all.

"Come on, I'll show you where to go," Marinette said, walking across the parking lot. The class followed her, most of the girls looking why and red from the attention. They could hear the people whispering.

Marinette opened the door and went in, Adrien soon taking the door from her hands and held it for everybody else. They turned the corner to see the office.

"Hey Gloria," Marinette said, folding her arms on the counter. "Ah Marinette, nice to see you again. What can I help with today?" she asked. "We have some new kids joining us today," she said.

Gloria looked at the group of kids behind the raven haired student. "Of course, can you guys please get into a line and the first one come up," Gloria said, although it wasn't a question, more of a command.

"I'll see you guys at lunch okay unless you guys already have a class with me," Marinette kissed Alya's cheek.

They watched as she left the office and turned the corner. It took awhile and two girls came in to help them find their classes. Two twins had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked fairly nice.

"Hey you guys must be the new kids we're showing around today. I'm Lily and this is my sister Tamera. You guys are?" Lily asked.

"Nino Lahiffe"

"Alya Cesaire"

"Chloe Bourgeois 

"Ivan Bruel"

"Juleka Couffaine"

"Luka Couffaine"

"Mylene Haprele"

"Max Kante"

"Alix Kubdel"

"Nathaniel Kurtzberg"

"Rose Lavillant"

"Le Chein Kim"

"Sabrina Raincomprix"

"Adrien. Adrien Agreste," Adrien said, sounding like he really didn't want to speak. Their eyes widened and they were about to say something when Tamera stopped her twin and shook her head no.

"You're right. Sorry, it is so nice to meet you. All of you guys, in fact-"

"Girls, enough with the chit chat, go show them where their classes are," Gloria said. "Yes Ms. Dupain. Let's go," Lily said. The class looked back at the office lady in surprise and she just gave them a smile.

Lily and Tamera split the class into two groups, girls and boys. Of course it still took a while and they had to set a spot to meet up after class when the first period was over but it was okay.

Marinette was correct. Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Chloe were the ones with the first period with Marinette. Of course, she was talking to a small group of friends of friends. They didn't recognize the small group but to be fair I didn't really add them in here till now.

They watched as she was talking to a girl who had red, brown, and black hair (all natural) with the two girls who had brown hair and dark black hair. When the intercom interrupted their spying.

"Good Morning, Goode High. Please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance," they heard Gloria say. At least they thought it was.

Luckily they were taught about America's traditions/anthems in their World's History class. So they joined in with the anthem(?)

When it was over the class sat down and Lily came in with a note for the teacher to read. And he left to help the rest of the class, who were waiting outside.

"Okay class, we have some new exchange students," she said, catching the classes' attention. Marinette looked up and instantly smiled. 

This made them calm down a little bit. "I expect you guys to treat them well and help them. You guys are french right?" the teacher asked them. They shook their heads yes.

"Can you guys please go to the girl with black hair on," the teacher looked at her clipboard. They nodded their heads and walked to Marinette. "Anna, Stephanie, and Alex move back to your spots," they heard the teacher behind them.

The girls sitting by Marinette quickly went back to their spots except the girl with red hair. She only scooted to the spot next to Marinette. They quickly sat with Marinette and some of the girls looked at Adrien, not doing a good job at trying to hide their cameras.

"So what class is this? Because I couldn't read the paper before the girls took it from us," Adrien asked. "It's-" but before Marinette could reply the teacher called for the classes' attention.

"Today we will be playing Back-Sided dodgeball. It's the same as regular dodgeball but when you get hit on the ball gets caught you go stand on the black line behind the player and your teammates have to help get you back in or you can get a ball and try to hit the back of the person to get back in and then out. Juniors on this side and Seniors on this side," the teacher said.

The class separated into the two groups and they waited on the line. They all got ready to get a ball. The teacher looked at both sides before blowing the whistle. They decided to follow Marinette's lead.

Instead of running to get a ball, she met up with the group of people she was talking to before. Except they stayed in front of a group of boys. They each had a ball. One guy looked like they were about to throw it at them when she said. 

"I'm on your side, remember. Get your sister," she said. He looked at her one more time before moving away. "How are you going to call me out like that?"

"I-" she stopped when a boy came in front of them and threw the ball. Luckily the french students stepped out of the way with their superhero reflexes but Stephanie didn't.

She sighed and went to the other side. "Dang it," Anna said. Without even noticing a ball came and hit Marinette's back. They turned around to see a blonde boy with a hat on. "F u, Snow White," she complained as she went to join Stephanie on the other side. 

A red ball rolled over to her and she looked at the two girls. Anna knew she was a terrible thrower and her group of friends would always make fun of her for it. "Where's Alex?" she mumbled.

She looked at a group of kids standing by her. She looked at Marinette pointing to the girl next to her. She gave a confused face. "Give the ball to her!" they heard her yell. Anna looked at the girl with ombre hair.

"Can you get it to Marinette?" Anna asked. "Yeah sure," Alya said. Alya looked at Marinette who nodded her head. She threw the ball to Marinette but it got intercepted by a guy. Alya quickly went to join Marinette.

"Wow this game is intense," Alya said. "It is for the people who actually play. Hold that thought," Marinette said, as she kicked a ball before the guy who got her got the ball. 

She picked it up and went back to Alya. Right as she gave the ball to Alya, Anna and Stephanie came to join them. 

"You guys too?" 

"Yeah, Snow White got us. We might need Erik," Anna said. Marinette waited before calling out to Adrien. "Adrien! Catch!" she yelled as she threw the ball to the blonde. Of course with all their fights with akumas, he was ready for the moment she said anything.

Yep, that's definitely M'lady. I recognize that throw anywhere, he smirked. He looked at it and threw it back to Marinette who, luckily, caught it this time. A tall guy ran past them catching their attention.

"Really Erik!" Marinette complained. She was about to cross the line but the guy who got her out came again. "Uh, uh not back on my side. You can't get me," she said. He walked away, but close enough so when she would move, he could get her. 

She quickly ran and hid behind Adrien who took the hit of the ball. "I'll get you out. I promise," Marinette said. "I trust you," Adrien replied, walking to the other side.

Marinette froze for a second before blushing a little. She looked at Nino, who was the last one besides another girl who was in the back. 

"Can I see the ball for a second, Nino?" asked Marinette. "Go ahead, I have no clue on what to do," Nino handed the ball to Marinette.

She yelled for Erik. "Catch!" she said as she threw the ball high up so it curved. Luckily he caught it. "Help me get those two back in," Marinette said, passing the ball to Erik.

She ran across the court to get some balls that the balls that never got picked up. She started throwing the balls. When the guy came back again. Luckily her reflexes helped and she dodge the ones getting thrown at her.

"Dario! Giovanni! Catch!" she yelled as she threw the ball to two guys. Luckily they caught them and joined the game. Adrien quickly got back in. "Great plan, Mari," he said. "It'll be a better one if I could just get that one guy out," she said.

"Not a good relationship?" he joked. "You have no idea. He's so annoying," Marinette complained, and caught a ball. She suddenly stood up straight. "That's it! I need to get hit by the ball," she said.

She quickly ran in front of Erik, who someone just tried to get out. She got hit, picked up the ball, and ran to the other side. He watched, while dodging balls, as Anna, Stephanie, and Alya ran towards her. They quickly followed her with balls in their hands.

Marinette ran behind the guy who got her out and hit his back. "You're out! Quickly hit the others!" she told them. They threw the balls and luckily they all got someone out and they got back in. 

She ran to Adrien, who was with Nino. "Great plan! I could've never thought of that," Adrien complimented. "T-thanks," Marinette said. They watched as she looked behind them. "Oop, get to the wall," she said.

They quickly ran. "Careful, watch your backs before you get out," Marinette said. "Alex!" Anna yelled, making Mari jump. 

They turned to see the girl laying on the floor. "Alex, get up," Marinette said. "No, drag me," she said. She quickly took her hand, Anna taking the other, and Stephanie her legs and dragged her away from the flying balls.

"There now you won't get them back in," they heard Mari say. Before they could get the last person out, the coach blew her whistle. "Okay! Go get your backpacks," she said. The girls went to the locker rooms and the new kids went to the stage, where they were told to keep their backpacks.

They waited for Marinette to get out. She came out with Anna, Stephanie, and Alex. Alex had her backpack on backwards so she could eat her Takis. Marinette was like that too but she was searching for something.

She pulled out a container filled with what looked like water and sprayed it over her face. "You guys want some?" Marinette offered her friends. Stephanie and Anna nodded their heads. She quickly sprayed the mist on them. 

"I gotta go, see you guys later," Marinette waved to them and went to join the new kids. "That game was interesting," Nino said.

"It's really not that hard, today was just...hard? We usually just play the same things over again, so you'll get used to it. You guys want some?" she said, holding up the bottle. They read the label that said refreshing mist.

(Basically it's just something that most girls put on when they feel yucky or want to smell nice. It's kinda like perfume but not as many chemicals)

"Sure," Adrien said. Marinette did a spray. "Is that..." he smelled the air, "cucumber?" he asked. 

"Yep, you guys?" she offered. Nino and Alya shook their heads. Right then, the bell rang. "So who are your tour guides?" she asked.

"Some twins Tamera and Lily. They seem cool," Alya said. "Yeah, super friendly with everyone. I have to go, my next class is like halfway across the school. Bye," Marinette said and walked away. 

What she didn't know was they had to go the same way to meet up with Lily and Tamera. They watched as Eliza came up behind her scaring her, making her jump. "You're an ass. You know that?" she joked.

Eliza pretended to cry. Marinette tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She pointed at her eye, made a heart, pointed to her and then shook her hands together.

"No HOMO, too," she said. (I do this with my friends all the time) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is a long ass chapter. Either way hope this makes up for it! This will definitely be in parts if you guys want the whole school day.
> 
> (Comment down if you want the whole school day or just have it shortened)
> 
> Either I love you guys so, so much, so please follow me and please vote. Bye Kittens!
> 
> (Word Count: 2560)


	20. Still A School Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bold means it's in French and Italics mean it's in Greek

Only Rose and Juleka had her class before lunch. Leo was also in that class. The class was chemistry. You can see what happened. A chemical explosion, if you couldn't guess.

Of course, their class got to get out early to clean themselves up. Of course, Leo got lunch detention for the red explosion.

They got to the cafeteria first and she showed them her table and the one next to them in case not everybody got a seat at the table.

Luckily the just had hamburgers and fries for lunch, so lunch wasn't that bad. First came in Percy and Annabeth with Kim, Adrien, and Mylene.

Then came in Hazel with Alix, Nino, Ivan, and Nathaniel. They all got lunch and surrounded themselves by Marinette.

Oddly enough they didn't see Marinette's friends there. "So where are your friends?" Adrien asked. 

"What do you mean?" Marinette said, biting into her french fry. "Come on, Mari. We've been walking around school, trying to find our classes. We can see can see you hanging out with some girls," Adrien said.

"Oh, I honestly don't kn-" she got interrupted by her phone. "They are at Subway, except one, she's probably making out with her boyfriend," Marinette said.

"Oh she is, I saw them making out under the bench. They are so cute together!" she squealed. 

Percy, Hazel, and Marinette looked at her in surprise. "Did I just do that? Holy Hera, I've been spending to much time with Piper. I'm going to the library," Annabeth said, throwing away her tray and getting her backpack.

Percy followed her actions and followed his girlfriend. " _I think I'm going to follow them just in case, Annabeth is going to lose her mind,_ " Hazel joked.

" _Got it_ ," she replied, and ate another fry. "So you're friends?" Alya asked, after the child of Pluto left.

"Oh, well first, there's Eliza," she said, showing her picture of three people. Three girls, plus herself.

She pointed to a girl with brown and blonde hair with brown eyes. "And then there is Alize," she pointed to a girl with just brown hair and mahogany eyes. "And this is Saylar," she said, pointing to a very skinny girl with light brown hair and eyes.

" **What about the boy?** " Luka asked. " **What boy?** " she asked. " **The one you were hanging out with before this period,** " Luka asked. " **Oh, that's Josh, I've known him since I was like nine. He is my aunt's neighbor,** " Marinette explained.

"So what class do you guys have next?" Marinette asked. They could feel people's eyes staring at them.

" **Is there anywhere else we can talk?** " Rose asked, shyly. "Yeah, follow me," Marinette said, she grabbed her backpack and lead them to an empty hall.

Then she opened a door. She opened a locker with bobbypin in it and unlocked it. "How'd you do that?" Adrien asked. 

"Oh, look we got in woohoo!" Marinette said with a blush in her face. They followed her into the room to see paint and canvases and undone paintings. "Woah, what is this place?" Alya asked.

"It was the old art room four years ago. Originally, Rachel had used it before she switched schools," Marinette explained.

"Why'd she have to switch schools?" Alix asked. "She made a deal with her dad. If she could come back to warn Percy-" a single tear fell from her eye. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, wiping it from her cheek.

"So did anything ever happen to you because people keep looking at you?" Luka asked. "I guess you could say I'm 'popular' here?" she said, but it was more of a question. 

"Why?" Adrien pressured. This was going nowhere they're only getting information they already knew. "I rather not say," Marinette said. "Why not?" Alya asked. 

Marinette got close to Alya and whispered something into her ear. "Oh yeah, no, that's a pretty good reason to not want to tell anyone," Alya said.

The bell rang before they ask more questions. "Who has Ms. Cortez?" Marinette asked. They all checked their schedules.

"I do," Adrien said. "Anyone else?" Marinette asked. They all shook their heads. "We better find Tamera and Lily then," Marinette said.

Luckily they were right behind the corner. "Oh hey Marinette," they said in sync. "Hey. Well here you guys go," Marinette said to the class. "I got Adrien, you guys," Marinette said and she and Adrien went to their next class.

They were actually talking, no stutters, a few blushes, but actually talking. But Marinette's luck ran out when they stopped by a Cheeto puff. "Oh, aren't you Adrien Agreste. You know my mom's a model too. I'm trying to be one, you should come over tonight - give me a few pointers," Nancy said, 'seductively'. 

"Nancy, leave him alone," he heard Marinette say. He turned to look at Marinette. "Stay out of this twig. I can bring home any guy I want," she said. Adrien turned to Marinette to see what she was going to say.

"Yeah, well leave him alone. It's obvious he's disturbed by you," Marinette said. "Why would you care? It's not like- Oh, I know why you want me to leave him alone. You-" 

"Oh my gods, Nancy your nose!" Marinette said. "Omg, what's wrong with my nose?" Nancy said, getting out her compact mirror. "It's in my business again," Marinette said, dragging Adrien to their next class.

**(Comment down below if you know where that is from)**

"I have never heard you talk like that," Adrien said. "Oh yeah sorry," Marinette said. "Oh no, don't be sorry. I like it. You seemed more confident," Adrien said. Marinette blushed. 

"That made you blush," he smirked. "Shut it, Agreste. We're here," Marinette said. Adrien opened the door for her. "Thank you," Marinette said. 

They walked in and some girls started to fangirl.

"Adrien Agreste!" "Omg, it's Adrien Agretse!" "Please date me!" one girl yelled. The boys were just giving him a cold stare.

"Class! Please quiet down," Ms. Cortez said. The class sat up straight. "I guess you could see we got a new student. Please respect him and Mr. Agreste, even if you are famous you will still get same punishment as everybody else. You can ask Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I want you guys to go on the computer and go to IXL," Ms. Cortez said.

Adrien looked at the chromebook in front of him. After Marinette helped Adrien logged in and start his math he leaned into Marinette. 

"What did she mean when she said I could ask you?" Adrien asked. "I don't know," Marinette answered.

The class went by surprisingly fast and before he knew it he was out of the class and getting attacked by girls. "Omg, I love your pictures."

"Your cologne smells so good,"

"Marry me"

One girl even tried to still his notebook, that was until a whistle stopped all of them. "You guys do know he is a human, right?" he turned to who he thought was Marinette but was actually Eliza.

"Move your asses or I'll tell everyone your secrets," Marinette said, next to her. The girls quickly left. "Do you actually know their secrets?" Eliza asked. "Pfft, no. I just say something like that online," she laughed.

Marinette noticed Adrien and so did Eliza. "Hey, Eliza Miannay, one of the many best friends to Marinette," she introduced herself.

"Adrien Agreste, classmate and also one of many best friends to Marinette," he smiled. "Looks like I got competition," she smirked.

"No, you're at the bottom of my list," Marinette smirked. Eliza made a surprise sound. "What class do you have next Adrien?" Eliza asked. "Ah, Mr. Blofis," he said.

"Oh, you have the same class as us. Come on, his class is on the other side of the campus,' Marinette said. 

Adrien walked with Marinette. "So how are you liking school in America?" Eliza asked. "It's cool, you know, without girls attacking me," he laugh. "You and Marinette, I swear, if boys don't stop she might have to switch schools-"

"Eliza!" 

"What you know it's the truth," she said. Marinette hit her on the head. "You know, Mari, you're pretty popular with the boys in our school too," Adrien said, with a smirk.

"What? I thought you said you weren't," Eliza said. "I'm not," she said.

"You know things go on when you and the rest of the girls leave right. I can name at least eight boys who like you from the top of my mind," he smirked. 

Marinette's face could've competed with Ladybug's- hers's, no- Ladybug's suit. "Look here we are and there is Mr. Blofis," they watched her walk in front of them. "Paul," she said as she shook his hand.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. The Same School Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry about the recent titles)

"Ah, you must be the new kid. Mr. Agreste right?" Mr. Blofis asked. "Yes, that is me," Adrien shook his hand. The bell rang as he stepped into the classroom.

He watched as the door opened again to show Alya, Nino, Alix, Kim, and Chloe, Lily following from behind. "Sorry they're late we had to help the others," Lily explained. "It's okay," Mr. Blofis handed her the paper. "Here, use this as your late pass," he said. 

"Thank you. See you next period, Mr. Blofis," Lily said, and exited the room. "So you guys are the new transfer students?" Mr. Blofis asked. "Yeah," they heard them mumble.

"Okay, well please take a seat in the back row and I will get your real seats tomorrow," Mr. Blofis said, pointing to the last row. They all sat next to Adrien in a group. 

Except Eliza and Marinette, they were in the front, one on the far right, the other on the far left. 

"Please Mr. Blofis," they heard Eliza beg. "After notes, you guys talk too much and we really need to learn this for the test," he said, turning to his computer to get the lesson up on the board. 

They watched as Eliza and Marinette looked at each other and shook their heads. Marinette got up, went to a drawer, and got out a paper. She wrote something and then went back. She was walking back to her seat and handed Eliza the paper as she sat back down.

Eliza quickly replied and went back to hand the paper to Marinette again. This kept going back and forth until one guy asked to see the paper. "Sure Dario," Marinette said. It was the same guy from P.E.

He read the paper really quick before looking at the both of them with a funny face. "What the hell?" he said. "Don't look at me, that's all her," she said. 

He gave the paper back to her. "Plot twist!" the teacher broke making Marinette flinch from the sudden voice. "Any good story will give you a plot twist. In fact, we've read stories with plot twists that we didn't expect! Can anyone share what they believed to be a plot twist in one of the books we've read?" Mr. Blofis asked.

Marinette's hand shot up! "Marinette?" the teacher said. "In A Long Walk To Water, we found out Salva's parent's were still alive and that he knew Nya," Marinette answered. The girl next to them shot her hand up to.

"Lexie?"

"In Lyddie, we found out that the father of Diana's baby's father was the doctor," she said. Marinette's hand shot up again. "We thought Lyddie was gonna stay with Luke but soon found out that she was planning to go to college," Marinette said.

"Anyone besides Marinette and Lexie please say one from the book we're reading currently?" Mr. Blofis asked. "Why don't the new kids answer one?" a guy in the back said.

"Because they're new, John," Marinette replied. The class laughed. Marinette raised her hand again. "Marinette," Mr. Blofis sighed. 

"Fredrick Douglass ended up fighting Mr. Covey and Mr. Covey left him alone after he lost," Marinette said. "As you can see, any good book or show or movie will throw a plot twist, in Harry Potter, they believed he was dead but then came back into life. In Esperanza Rising, which you should've read last year, she worked harder to learn English and soon became recognized because of it," Mr. Blofis said.

"Arely, will you pass this out?" the teacher said, sticking out the paper. Arely got up and walked to Mr. Mullin and started to pass out the boring work papers.

"Today we will be focusing on finding out the plot twist in this part of the narrative," Mr. Blofis said.

(In case you didn't know, they're reading the Life and Narrative of Fredrick Douglass)

"You guys can work as partners. As for the new students, you will work with Marinette and Eliza," Mr. Blofis said. 

Marinette and Eliza quickly moved to the back to sit with the group of french students. 

(Any nicknames that are shorter so I don't keep calling them new kids or transfer students or french kids?)

"Okay, so first we have to read the packet and then when we are finished we will talk about what we think is the plot twist in the chapter," Marinette explained. "Okay got it," Chloe said. They read and read until they got interrupted by Mr. Blofis.

"Do you guys need any help?" 

"Nope. It's gotten easier since I actually started passing in this class," Marinette joked. "Yeah, when she started passing, I got a C- that's two grades higher," Eliza joked. Mr. Blofis laughed and walked away to the students who did need help.

"The only reason you're passing is because I let you copy off me," Marinette said. "If that were true I would have an A," Eliza said.

"I can give you three reasons why you don't have an A," Marinette argued, only where the little group could hear. They kept swinging their heads back and forth to the two arguing girls.

"Alright. What are they?" she asked. 

"You always copy during the last few seconds and half the time you are too busy replaying the HALO theme song, you ask dumb questions-"

"No I don't," the Brazilian girl opposed.

"'Mr. Blofis, is it HOMO to give yourself a hickey?'" she said in a dumb voice. The group chuckled. "Thank you," Marinette said.

"Okay that was two reasons. What's the other?" Eliza asked. "Easy. Mr. Blofis hates you," she said.

"Can't argue with the facts. Although, I blame you," she said. "Me?" Marinette asked. "Yes, you. It was at the beginning of the year when me, you, and Celia, in that order, started to pass notes," she said.

"Hey! Don't be mad cause you got caught I didn't," Marinette argued back. "You threw it at me last second," Eliza said. "Fair point," Marinette said. Eliza looked down at Marinette's paper and then the group's.

"How are you guys already done?!" Eliza asked. "We were reading while listening to you guys arguing," Kim said. "Even you, Marinette?" Eliza asked. 

"I wasn't even paying attention to you. It's called 'multitasking'," Marinette said. "Haha," Eliza said. Marinette handed Eliza her paper. "Is it always like this between you two?" Alix asked.

"Yeah. Agrue, say stupid things, make fun of the things we said, and than act like nothing happened at all. Basically what you and Kim do everyday," Marinette said.

"Oh. Wait-"

A bell on the board rang. "It's time to clean up, pack your things and wait for the bell to ring," Mr. Mullin said. Marinette quickly started to stuff her backpack as the bell rang a few seconds after the warning bell rang.

"Why are you hurrying?" Eliza asked. Marinette stopped and froze in her tracks. "Because I don't want to be late for her class," Marinette said.

"Why not? We're always late for her class," Eliza said. "I can't get anymore late slips before I get detention again," Marinette said.

"We're never late!" Eliza argued. "Maybe that's because I get to worried about being too late and dragged you to her class," Marinette said. "Seriously?" Eliza complained.

Marinette nodded her head. "Fine," Eliza complained. "Thanks," Marinette said. 

The group all hurried up and walked out. "Can you help us find our next class?" Kim said. "Yeah. What class do you have next?" Marinette asked. 

"I have Social Studies with Mr. Miller," Alix and Kim said. 

"Jinx!"

"Jinx!"

Kim and Alix laughed. 

"I have Ms. Newman?" Adrien said. "Me too," Alya and Nino said, making them blush. "I'll show you guys Mr. Miller," Eliza said. Marinette whispered something into her ear. 

"I do too," Eliza said. Marinette looked at Eliza with a questioningly look. "You're right," Eliza said. "I'll show you Mr. Miller's classroom," Marinette said. Alix and Kim followed her to their new Social Studies classroom.

Alya, Adrien, and Nino followed Eliza to their new classroom. "What was wrong with Marinette?" Nino asked.

"Nothing, she just wasn't feeling well," Eliza said. "Okay," Alya said, although she wasn't quite sure. Marinette quickly caught up with them. "Oh hey, gurl," Alya said. "Hey,'' Marinette said, leaning her head on Alya's shoulder.

"You okay?" Alya asked. "Yeah. I just got really tired all of a sudden," Marinette replied and they walked to their next class.

(You know what time to skip to the end of the day because I am just too lazy to write the rest of the day. She had Social Studies and then Computer and Technology)

Marinette drove instead of Adrien this time because she got to take a nap in computer class which was really easy and fun because after they finished their typing work and a small project that Marinette quickly helped them on, they got to do whatever they wanted (school appropriate wise)

They had all gone their separate ways, back into their bedrooms working on their homework. It was actually pretty peaceful with the quietness. Although Marinette finished pretty quickly because she was used to it.

She had decided to take a nap before she went to go make dinner (Afterall it was her day to make it)

See, Alya and Rose had a question about their science homework and they decided to go to Marinette. They knocked but they didn't get a reply. So they opened the door to see Marinette asleep.

Rose gently shook her up. "Hmm," Marinette mumbled as she sat up. "Mari, we need help on this-" Rose looked at the color on her face. "Oh my god, Marinette you are really red," Rose said.

Alya joined the two girls. She took the back of her palm and felt the girl's forehead. "Marinette, sweetie, you're burning up," Alya said.


	22. A Sick Day

Normally, Marinette would've just sucked it up and gone to school, but the sickness finally caught up to her and sis... she was not thriving. (lol)

So instead she called in sick and slept for as long as she could. Of course, the whole household was debating whether or not they should leave her alone. "She's pretty tough, we could just tell we'll come right back after school," Kim said.

Most of the class agreed and so did Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. However Percy and Annabeth were a little hesitant. "What's the worst that could happen?" Nino asked.

Percy and Annabeeth looked at each other, a look of acknowledgement passing between them. Percy and Annabeth looked at the rest of the Seven. The rest of the demigod group got the idea.

They all walked into Percy's room and shut the door. "I wonder what that's all about ," Nino said. "I wonder why Percy and Annabeth are so worried about?" Max asked.

But beyond the door the answer. "I don't know you guys? The last time she was sick a monster attacked her just to get to us," Annabeth said.

"I agree with Annabeth. She's our friends and if anything happened to her I could never forgive myself," Percy said.

"You're right, but none of us can watch her. If me and Hazel-"

"Hazel and I"

"-miss another day of school, we're probably going to get a week of in school suspension," Frank said. "Yeah same for Jason and me," Piper said. There was a knock on his door.

"We're going to be late for school," Rose's voice said. They came out of the sea god's child's room. "Okay, you know what I'll stay," Hazel said. "No, I'll stay. I can afford to get a missing school day. Detention is nothing," Piper said.

Hazel sighed and they looked at her. "What? I wanted to get my chicken nuggets," Frank laughed and kissed the cheek of his girlfriend. The small group laughed. Adrien decided to buy in.

"I can watch her. I can afford to miss school," Adrien replied. The group of demigods looked warily at each other, communicating through their eyes. At the end, they all looked at Annabeth.

"Δεν θα επιτεθούν με έναν θνητό μπροστά τους. Μπορούμε να το διακινδυνεύσουμε. Η Μαρινέτα μάλλον δεν θα είναι τόσο άρρωστη."

**(Roughly translated to: "Monsters won't attack a mortal with her. We can risk it. Marinette probably won't even be that sick")**

"Sure, why not," Annabeth said. "Well a mon-" Annabeth clapped her hand over her boyfriend's mouth. "We better get going. We're gonna be late. I'll take Marinette's car," Alya said. "Bye, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper," the class said.

And so Adrien went back to his room to put away his backpack. He set it down and knocked on Marinette's door.

"Come in," he heard a mumble. He slowly opened the door to see Marinette still under a blanket covering her half of her face. "Hey Mari, you, uh, feeling okay?" he asked.

Marinette turned around to see the blonde model in her room. However, she was too out of it to even react that her former, well kind of, crush was in her room. Adrien sat on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to be at sch-" she yawned, "-ool right now?" Marinette asked.

"The rest of the house didn't want to leave you alone so offered to watch you for them," Adrien said. "Oh, thanks. That's really nice," she yawned again. "You better get some rest. I'll see you when you wake up," Adrien said.

"Okay. Good night," Marinette said.

___________________________________

He waited a few minutes before he went to her room. "Plagg, just do what I said," Adrien said. "Kid, you know this isn't allowed," Plagg said.

"I'm not allowed to use you to find out her identity but already know it. I'm just asking for clarification," Adrien said. Good point. Let's go!"

Adrien slowly opened her door and closed it gently. "Sugarcube!" Plagg yelled. A red blob moved from Marinette's pillow. "Pla-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Adrien. She quickly ran to Plagg and hit him. "How could you've told him! _How_ could you have even told him! I told you to wait to tell them! I told you to not do any-"

"Tikki, calm down. I found out by myself. I just asked him to show yourself to make sure I was correct," Adrien explained. Tikki looked at him quizzingly and then untensed.

"Okay," she dragged out, "I believe you. So you found out who she is, what are you going to tell her?" Tikki asked. "I honestly don't know. I wanted to make sure I was completely sure she was Ladybug," Adrien explained.

Marinette moved and they all froze. They heard her pop her lips and continued to silently snore. Tikki pointed outside and Adrien took it as her telling him to continue their conversation outside.

They quietly moved outside. "Look Adrien. I'm glad you found out but Marinette... I honestly don't know how she's going to react," Tikki said. "Why is it so bad that I know that she's Ladybug! I really don't think that Hawk Moth will use us if he can't even get close to us!"

"Adrien. Marinette knows that there is less of a chance than that happening. Adrien... she's a teenage girl! It was never the fact that Hawk Moth could find out. Marinette..."

" _Oh gods, I don't even know if I should be saying this_ ," Tikki mumbled

"She's insecure!" Plagg but it.

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded.

"It's true! Look, she's insecure. She doesn't think you'll like her the same way if you found out who she was," Plagg said.

"Plagg, you shouldn't have done that,"

"Why would she think that? I could never think that!" Adrien said, slightly hurt that she would ever think that.

"Adrien, would you have ever paid attention to her if you didn't find out she was Ladybug?"

Adrien stayed silent. "Look, Marinette likes you Adrien. As Adrien and as Chat Noir, which she just found out a while ago. And she has other love interests that actually paid attention to her. And she was heartbroken when she thought you and Kagami were together and so she had to let go and slowly day by day she is. Don't do this to her. You're only going to confuse her even more," Tikki asked.

They heard a mumble ' _Tikki_ ' through the door. Tikki phased door. Adrien went back to his room, lying on his bed. Should he tell her that he knew? Marinette even liked him! Both sides of him even! But she was right? He couldn't do that to her.

He heard her door open and steps walking down the staircase. He opened the door to see her walk down the stairs. "Marinette, what are you doing up?" Adrien said, opening the door wider.

**_Okay so I'm gonna stop right there and tell you what happened. She said she was hungry and so Adrien made her something. A nice vegetable soup. I'll enter that scene right now._ **

"This is really good. Where'd you learn to cook something like this?" Marinette asked.

"My, uh, mother she, uh, taught me before she died. I guess it kind of always stuck with me," Adrien said.

Marinette set down her spoon. "I'm sorry Adrien," she said. "It's fine. I guess it just felt nice to do this. She would make this for me every time I was sick," Adrien said. Adrien had a far off look on his face. He didn't even notice Marinette get up and hug him.

He broke out of his daydream when his arms wrapped around his torso. "I'm always here for you. I, um, never really talked about with anyone besides Kim but I lost a sister a few years ago, so if you ever want to talk about it," Marinette pulled away from the hug.

"I never knew that. I'm sorry," Adrien said.

"It's fine. It happened a while ago," said Marinette. "I know that's not true Mari. I lost my mother a while ago and it still hurts me to think about it," said Adrien. Marinette picked up her ball and put it in the sink "I'm going to go lay down again," and Marinette walked up the banister and into her room.

**_Okay so this is what happened next. Marinette and Adrien go to their own room separately and they and or watch TV when it suddenly wakes up yelling "No!" and Adrien comes rushing into a room. I'm going to add that scene right now._ **

Adrien rushed to her room and saw her terrified, sweat dripping down her forehead. He rushed to her side, making sure she was okay. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Instead of answering Marinette just hugged him and mumbled " _You're safe."_

They heard the front door open and close and the people walking around the house. Alya and Annabeth walked into the room to see a scared Marinette.


	23. "Her Birthday?!"

"Are you okay Marinette?" Alya asked, rushing to her side. "U-Um, yeah, just a nightmare. Just a little shaken up," Marinette said.

Adrien rubbed her back and Marinette finally noticed how close she was to him. She moved away a little. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You almost look like I do when I have a ni- a nigh," Annabeth couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Yeah," said Marinette. "I think I need to go cleaned up," Marinette said. Alya and Adrien shook their heads and got up from her bed and left. They heard her look at the door and the shower started about a minute later.

"So why was she hugging you?" Alya asked. "I don't know. She woke, mumbled something and hugged me. That's when you guys came in," Adrien said.

"Uh huh," Alya said and walked away. He watched as she just walked down the stairs. He quickly followed her. "What was that supposed to mean?" Adrien questioned. 

"Nothing. It means nothing Agreste, just seems weird," Alya said. Adrien stopped to think about what he just said. She was right, it was weird that Marinette had woken up and hugged him.

Well what was 'Thank gods your safe' supposed to mean?

It was about 20 minutes later Marinette came rushing down brushing her hair into a ponytail and a rubber band in her mouth. "I gotta go right now," she mumbled. "What?" 

Marinette finished her hair and set down her brush and got her rubber band out of her mouth. "I've got to go right now. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Marinette said. "Where are you going, dude?" Nino asked.

"Just my aunts," she said, but they could tell she was lying, "I have to babysit Katherine (Kitty) while they go to a charity gala," Marinette said. "Shit, my shoes," Marinette said and ran upstairs.

They looked at each other. "Just to be clear, she isn't going to her Aunt's house right?" Nino asked. Alya flicked her boyfriend's forehead. "Obviously, dummy," she said.

But they could guess it was important because they could hear the uneasiness in her voice. But they couldn't expect a good excuse, Marinette couldn't even think of a good excuse. 

In fact she was just trying to feel less sick and get to Korea before it took too long. She quickly went to Hazel's room. "I gotta go to the Studio. YG said he needed something before Christmas. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Marinette explained.

"Wait, I'm going with you," Hazel said. 

"Why?" 

"I wanna go see Dalgom," Hazel said. "Well than hurry up and get dress. I'll go tell Annabeth where we're going," Marinette said, rushing out.

"Hey Annabeth," Marinette opened the door. "Ahhh!" Marinette quickly shut the door. Frank came out of is room. "What? What happened?!" he said. "I just caught Annabeth and Percy making out," Marinette screeched.

"YG jeonhwahaessda. gaeamgwa naneun tteonagoissda!" (YG called. Hazel and I are leaving right now!")

Hazel came out of the room quckly. "Hurry let's go," Marinette said. The both went into Nico's room and Hazel shut the door. "I have some nectar just incase you need some," Marinette said.

"Okay good," Hazel said. Hazel and Marinette held hand and disappeared into the shadows.  
  


Jason and Piper entered into a quiet house. "It's too quiet," Piper said. "Hello?" Jason called out. Nobody answered. 

Jason grabbed his coin and Piper opened her purse to where her dagger is. The suddenly heard a creak upstairs. They quickly, but silently, rushed upstairs. They heard sound coming from the gym room. 

Piper looked at her boyfriend and mouthed, "On the count of three."

One...

Two...

Three!

Piper and Jason quickly opened the door. They heard a scream and Piper got judo-flipped to the ground. (Guess who it was)

"Ow!" Piper complained. Percy opened the door to see a smiling Jason, stiffiling his laughter, and his girlfriend helping up her best friend. 

"What happened?" Percy asked. Piper got back and took a step backward falling into Jason's arms, kinda like a trust fall.

Jason couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Piper shook her head but smiled. "Me and Piper-"

"Piper and I," Annabeth corrected.

"Piper and I came back from our date and the house was really quiet and we heard a creak upstairs. We came to check it out and that's when Annabeth came out and judo-flipped the hell put of Pipes," Jason said. 

"Where is everybody?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know? Ask Frank," Annabeth said. Jason walked across the hall to Frank's room. "Frank! You in there?" Jason asked. 

There was no reply. "Frank!" he asked again. Again, no reply. They heard the door open. Leo came out of the garage and went towards the demigods. Then the fro door opened. They rushed to the balustrade and saw Frank at the door. "Where were you?" asked Annabeth.

I went to go pick up Hazel's christmas gift and birthday gift for tomorrow," Frank said. "Hazel's birthday!" they said. Jason and Piper hurried to the garage to Jason's car. 

Annabeth and Percy went to put on shoes and came out 5 minutes later, Percy with his shoes untied, and rushed to their cars. 

The class came out living room. "What was with all the doors slamming?" Adrien asked. "It was the rest of the group. They remembered it was her birthday tomorrow and rushed to, what I asume, was to get her presents," Frank explained. 

"It's her birthday!" the class exclaimed. "Yeah, but she didn't want anything big," Frank replied. 

"That's what she said!" Leo laughed. Frank blushed.

The girls quickly huddled together and then rushed to the kitchen and of course, they rushed after them. Frank just ignored them and went into his room to wrap the present for his girlfriend.

By the time Frank came down, after trying to wrap the present as best as he could, which took a while (20 minutes because he loves his girlfriend! ), he was hungry and went down towards the kitchen. 

And then he heard screaming. He went in and found the boys with flour over their heads and the girls blocking the flour from bowls. "Hey Frank, really quick, how old is Hazel turning?" Mylene asked. 

"15," Frank answered. "Thanks," Mylene replied. The doorbell rang. "I'll see as I'm the only one who isn't dirty," Nathaniel said. Nathaniel exited the kitchen and answered the door to see Annabeth and Percy with a bag in each hand.

"Here you go, Alya," Annabeth said, getting a card from Percy's bag. "Thank you, Annabeth," Alya handed the card to the boys. "Sign the card," she said to them and continued to put the batter into a pan. 

The boys reluctantly stopped messing around with the flour and washed their hands and signed the card, which took a while because flour plus water is not good. (Unless it's in food)

Leo came down and got an apple from the basket. The group just stopped to look at him and walk quietly through the mess. He turned around and noticed. "Am I that hot?" Leo joked. 

"I think I just stole Adrien's job." The group laughed. "How long til it's six?" Leo asked. "It's seriously only 3:00 Leo," Frank said.

"But I want to watch Matilda!" Leo complained. "Hazel has the DVD in her room," Frank said. Leo rushed out of the kitchen. The girls just finished putting the three different sized pans, filled with batter, into the oven.

Alya's phone dinged.   
  


**_(Jisoo posted this)_ **

**_(Rose posted this)_ **

"Looks like Marinette and Hazel are having fun," Alya showed the picture to her class.


	24. A Birthday For Our Precious Diamond in the Rough

Everyone in the household was watching a movie in the Screening/living room. It was about 2:30 and they still weren't back yet.

"Woah, that's so beautiful," Piper said, as the couple were dancing in the ballroom. "You know what else is beautiful?" Percy said. Of course, the whole room thought he was going to say Annabeth.

"Jason," he smirked.

"No bro, it's you," Jason replied.

"No bro, it's you," Percy replied.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"Okay we get lovebirds. Can I have my boyfriend back, Percy?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I see you guys are spending a lot of time together," Percy said.

"No, Percy, it's not what it looks like. Me and Piper-"

"Piper and I!" Annabeth exclaimed.

" -are just dating. You're still the only one for me. She's just the love of my life, " Jason said.

"I'm still the platonic love of your life, right?" Percy asked.

"Forever bro," Jason promised. Piper and Annabeth just looked at each other. "What just happened?" Annabeth said.

"That's it! I'm gay now!" Piper said.

"Welcome to the party!" A familiar voice said behind them. Out of the shadows you could see the son of Hades. "Nico! You scared me," Frank said. "Fun," he said.

"How'd you get there?!" Max asked. "I snuck in through the window," Nico said. "Haha, good joke," Nino said.

"Yeah, joke," Nico nervously said. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked. "I'm not going to miss my sister's birthday," Nico said.

They were all waiting for Marinette and Hazel to come back from their trip. Of course Alya texted Marinette asking when they were going to be back.

**My aunt and uncle are coming back in about half? an hour so we should be home soon :) P.S Make sure to get everything ready!**

That was about fifteen minutes ago and they got everything hung up by then. The only thing that wasn't out yet was the cake but they were waiting til they had a few minutes left.

Finally half way through watching the movie **(of your choice)** the doorbell rang. They all quickly sat up. "Oh sit down! Marinette and Hazel have a key. They wouldn't use the doorbell."

"I'll go get the door," Percy said, getting up from the couch. Annabeth sat up so he could move and he went to the door. He tried to be quiet so the rest of the group could watch their movie.

He opened the door and saw his best friend. "G-man!" Percy exclaimed. "Sup' Perce," Grover said. Then they did that weird bro hand hug thing. "Grover?" Annabeth said.

She got up and went towards the door. As she walked into the entrance of the big house she saw her boyfriend and her favorite satyr. I

"Grover!" she exclaimed. "Annabeth! Oh my gods, I've missed you guys. I was trying to see you guys but then I heard you guys were going to be in Paris for a month," Grover said.

"We tried to see you before we left, Mr. Lord of the Wild," Percy said. "Yeah I was in Colorado picking up trash with other satyrs and dryads," Grover said. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"It's Hazel's birthday. Aren't we supposed to celebrate her?" Grover remarked.

"They're going to be here in 5 minutes!" they heard Alya yell. Alya came out of the room. "Oh hello," she said, "I'm Alya."

Luckily, Grover had his crutches and walked over to her. "Grover," he stuck out her hand and she shook it.

"Hazel and Marinette are about to come back from a 'trip'," Annabeth signaled, "We're going to surprise her. " **'We're walking up'** Everybody hide!" Alya said. Everybody turned off everything and hid where she wouldn't see them right away.

They waited awhile before they heard talking by the door. "Can you unlock the door? I forgot my keys before we left," they heard Marinette say.

"Okay," they heard Hazel reply. They heard the door knob shake. Slowly, she opened the door and turned on the lights.

" **Surprise!** " the class yelled. Hazel screamed. "You guys surprised me," Hazel said. She looked around. "Is this for me?" Hazel said. "No, this is for the ghost that lives in the garage. Happy B-day Jerry," Leo remarked.

"Yes, this for you," Frank said. "Aw, I love this! Thank you guys!" Hazel said. Frank came from behind and hugged her. "Let's celebrate!" Leo said.

The big group traveled from the entrance way to the kitchen. They celebrated the youngest of the Seven and had a good time.

It was about 5:30 when Nico and Piper came back with Hazel's choice of food. **McDonald's Chicken Nuggets!**

Of course, the class all wondered what that was about but they didn't ask questions. Instead they all enjoyed themselves and the small party they made for their new friend.

Hazel did want something small. Just a little something with the rest of the Seven but this was better and she couldn't be happier. When she wasn't paying attention Alya brought out the cake.

Leo then lit the cake **(while the others weren't paying attention)** and started singing. And one by one everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Hazel, happy birthday to you!" they sang. Hazel blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

Annabeth, with her smartness, divided the cake equally between everyone **(it was a tier cake)** and they ate peacefully. "Presents!" Marinette screamed.

"Ours was the cake and the party!" Alix said.

Frank whispered something into Hazel ear and Hazel nodded.

"Yeah!" Leo said. "Hold up, don't do anything," Leo said. "But by doing nothing, we're doing something," Frank said. It took a few minutes but Leo came back with a bag.

"Open mine first," Leo said, excitedly. "Okay, okay," Hazel said. She took the gold bag and removed the tissue paper that was in it. Finally she got to the bottom of the bag to see a gold metal box in it.

"What is this, Leo?" Hazel asked. "Press the button on the bottom of it," he said. Hazel followed his directions.

The metal box soon transformed into a creature with wings. "An owl!" Hazel said. "I remember you watching Harry Potter and saying you wanted an owl," Leo looked at Annabeth.

"What? Don't look at me! I want an owl too and I don't have one," Annabeth complained.

"Either way I thought you would like one anyways," Leo said. Hazel hugged Leo. "I love it! Thanks Leo," Hazel kissed his cheek.

There was a small bag next to Leo's present. Hazel went to this one. "This one was from me and Nico," Marinette said.

Hazel opened opened the bag to see a small card. She opens it.

"' **Happy birthday Hazel. Here's for all your chicken nuggets. P.S (from Nico) only from McDonald's!** '" she read aloud.

"Yeah! More chicken nuggets, more chicken nuggets," she sang happily. Hey laughed at her silly antics.

She then picked up the next bag. She opened it up to see horseshoes. "We have no idea what size to get for Arion but we knew you said Arion needed some, so if when you see him next time you can give it to him," Annabeth said.

***Either way she thanked them all and read the card the boy signed***

They all wished Hazel a last _'Happy Birthday'_ before they went to bed.

***Meanwhile with Frazel***

Frank shut the door as they both entered the room. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Hazel asked. "You didn't think I would forget your birthday present?" Frank said. "Of course I didn't, but I thought I told you I didn't want anything big," Hazel said.

"I tried to tell them," Frank said. "But I did get you something," he smiled. Hazel just made a small smile. "Close your eyes," Frank said. 

Hazel followed his instructions. She heard him take something out of his dresser. He gently moved her back, which Hazel helped keep there. She felt cool metal strings around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now," Frank said. Hazel opened her eyes to see the small diamond necklace around her neck. "Is this-"

"The one you saw at store and instantly fell in love with? Yeah, I figured it would be the best gift for your birthday," Frank said, blushing and scratching his neck. Hazel hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This is the best gift I could ask for! Thank you, Frank. I love it," Hazel.

"I love you," Frank said, all of a sudden. They both froze and Frank put a hand of his mouth. It was clear they loved each other very much but they had never really out right said it. Hazel's quiet before replying in a lower voice.

"I love you too," Hazel said. Frank gave her a kiss full of love. Hazel smiled and they both just talked. About what they liked that they never told each other, weird habits, other things that they wanted to tell each other.

And then, eventually, they fell asleep.

***Meanwhile with Percabeth***

Annabeth and Percy soon got ready for bed. Nightmare? Still bad, terrible actually, but on some nights they would be fine.

They didn't want to risk this night though since Hazel did deserve a good night's sleep since it was still her birthday.

Percy just hugged her as she just laid there trying to go to sleep. They weren't talking but they were thinking about the exact same thing.

**_I don't want to go to sleep_ **

Percy just brought her closer to him and put his face in her hair. He kissed her head, lips staying there for a few seconds before letting go. "I love you, Wise Girl," Percy whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Percy. So much," she mumbled as she dug herself deeper into his chest and drifted into a sleep she hoped would have no demigod nightmares of any sorts.

**______________**

Adrien woke up to a quiet house. He woke up, took a shower, got ready and went to the kitchen. He went to go get some cereal, which they had a lot of thanks to Demeter.

He checked Nino's room and Alya's room and Mari's room. They were still asleep. It was definitely weird with him being the only one up. He decided to go watch some t.v in the living room. He saw the time - 5:45 am.

He heard the doorbell ring and waited for someone to answer. Of course, no one woke up for sound and he went to go answer the door and who he saw surprised him.

Right in front of him was...

"Adrien," his father said. Behind him was Nathalie and the Gorilla and right on the side of him was Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized this is a crossover but like it's more Miraculous than it is Percy Jackson, so I will be adding more Percy Jackson stuff (especially more Percabeth!)
> 
> Either way I love you guys so much! Please vote and follow me! Bye Kittens!


	25. Surprise Visitors

Adrien just stood there in shock. "Leo Valdez!" he heard Piper yell. Gabriel and Lila looked behind him, causing him to do so to.

Leo jumped off the staircase and Piper followed behind. "How dare you wake me up at this hour hour with this!" she exclaimed.

She pressed the play button on her alarm clock and ' **Barbie Girl'** by Aqua started to play. "I have to be at my father's premiere and it's at 9:30 to 10:00 and you know I don't stay up that late!" Piper exclaimed.

Piper was clearly pissed. "You won't throw that at me," Leo said. "You wanna bet?" Piper said and raised the radio.

Leo quickly got a lamp that was behind him and threw it at her. Luckily, her demigod reflexes helped her dodged it.

Leo turned around and only got a few feet away before Piper said, "Leo freeze!"

Leo froze and said, "That's cheating!'

"Give me 5 drachmas," Piper ordered. Leo reluctantly handed her the 5 big, golden coins.

"Carry me back to my room," Piper ordered again. Leo picked her up and started climbing up the stairs. "You're heavy," Leo complained. "I'm not heavy, you're just scrawny," Piper replied.

A door opened near the top of the stairs and Marinette walked out. "Do you guys know how to be quiet? I've been up since 1 working and have to go back to work-" Marinette was interrupted by a scream.

Annabeth's scream.

"Annabeth," all four of them said, including Adrien, and rushed to her room, leaving his father, the liar, and his two assistants outside.

When he got there, he saw Annabeth screaming and flailing. "Annabeth, you're okay. You're alive and so is Percy," he heard Marinette trying to comfort the girl.

Annabeth kept squirming and was about to drop the lamp on the bedside table. "Percy? Where are you?"

"I'm going in," Leo said, he moved Annabeth a little bit before getting punched in the arm. "Ow!" he said. He still continued to wrap his arms around the daughter of Athena, trying to stop her from moving so hard. She eventually knocked down the lamp.

"Where is Percy?" Piper asked. "He went back to CHB about half an hour ago. I'll be with him right now. Adrien, can you please hold Annabeth's feet down?" Marinette asked the model.

Adrien nodded and tried to grab a hold of her feet without getting kicked in the face. Marinette got her phone out and went out to call him.

The fashion celebrity and his entourage were still outside watching her. Lila shut the door enough so they still slightly saw her but she wouldn't see them.

They heard her mumbling something but they couldn't make it out. "Connor?" they heard her question. "Give the phone back to Percy," Marinette said.

They waited for a response. "I don't care if he'll kill you, Annabeth is having another nightmare and she won't calm down," Marinette said.

They could hear the taping of her foot.

"So help me gods, they made it out of Tartarus alive and if you do not give the phone to Percy right now, I swear to all the gods, I will send you there myself with the help of Percy and Jason and the rest of Seven," Marinette threatened.

Lila was slightly surprised that the sweet, innocent girl in class was saying such things.

"Percy? Kill the Stolls later, Annabeth's having another nightmare and she won't wake up," Marinette explained. "She's talking about Luke too. Leo and Adrien are trying to hold her down."

"No, Adrien doesn't know anything about you guys. None of the class knows," Marinette opened the door to the bedroom.

"Piper is trying to Charmspeak her and Leo and Adrien are about to leave the room with bruises on their arms and faces... Okay, hurry up," Marinette said.

They watched the bluenette enter the room again. "Annie, Annabeth, listen to me. You're safe. Percy's safe. The rest of our friends are safe," Marinette tried to assure her.

"Luke, Bianca, Silena... Charles... Zoe! Percy... I tried!" she paused for a second, "PLEASE STOP!" Annabeth yelled.

Marinette moved away from the bed for a second and Leo took over.

"No, they're in a better place. Percy's coming over soon," Leo said. "Marinette, you okay?" Adrien asked.

Marinette wiped the tear falling from her cheek, "Yeah, I'm fine. Imma see if Percy's back yet," she left the room.

For some weird reason, the small group outside the door was still there and watching them. "Is she in her room?" they heard a voice ask. "Percy! No, she's in your room. What took you so long?"

"I had to find Nico," the voice said. Finally coming into view, they saw a guy with sea-green eyes and raven hair.

Another guy came into view. A few years younger than both of them and looked like the exact definition of emo.

"You okay, Mari?" he asked. "Yeah, um, Annabeth was talking about Silena, Charles, Bianca," she said.

Nico froze. "It's going to be okay,"

"It's just that the first war was so hard on me and I lost a lot of my friends against the people who went rogue," Marinette said. "As long as-"

"You don't get it Nico! You guys have to live with death, minus being the son of Hades, you guys have to learn with death, but I'm not made for that. I'm mortal, I wasn't even supposed to fight, I was supposed to be knocked out on the floor with everybody else in Manhattan and instead I had to watch my friends get stabbed. I had to watch Annabeth get stabbed and I had to watch them heal in the camp infirmary not knowing if they were going to be okay," Marinette cried.

She slid against the wall. Nico sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulders. She thought he was going to push her away but then he did something more surprising, he hugged her.

"Don't get any ideas," Nico said. "When I lost Bianca it was the hardest thing in my life. She was my only relative that I knew of and she had taken care of me all my life. I regret being hard on Percy but, she sacrificed herself for them to survive and save everybody. It's getting better, I promise," Nico said.

"Thanks Neeks," Marinette said, wiping her eyes. The small group came out of the room.

"You okay Marinette?" Piper asked. Marinette looked at Nico and then back to Piper. "Yeah, I'm fine," Marinette said.

"How did the class not wake up with all that screaming?" Adrien said. "I think Annabeth made the door soundproof when she designed the house," Leo said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure-" Adrien tensed up and put his hand over her mouth. He whispered to them about the entourage behind the door.

"Oh no, I'm out," Marinette said.

They heard the other roommates shower starting.

"Marinette," Piper and Adrien called out to her. "No, I have to get to work," she replied.

"Den méno se aftó to spíti mazí tis (I'm not staying in this house with her)

"Eísai ypervoliká dramatikós (You're being over dramatic)"

"Nomízo óti eínai arketá dramatikó ótan kápoios apeileí kápoion, schedón me metatrepei se supervillain (I think it's pretty dramatic when someone threatens someone a.k.a me almost turning me into a supervillain)"

"I'm with Marinette on that one," Leo said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Leo," Nico said.

"Fine, Marinette but if you don't come back at all tonight like going to your aunt's or a friend's, I will track you down and take away your... I don't know yet actually but I'll make sure you lose something," Piper said.

"Got it, Mom," Marinette sarcastically and walked down the staircase to the garage. "What are you even going to do all day?" Piper asked.

"I need to plan the annual camping trip anyway. Might as well get in done and over with in the first place," Marinette left.

Marinette walked into the kitchen (where the garage was) and disappeared from sight.

"I'm going to go back and answer the door," Adrien said. Piper and Leo quickly went back to their rooms and Adrien went towards the door.

Adrien walked back to the door. He opened it slowly. "Désolé pour ce père. Mon ami avait des problèmes," Adrien answered. ( **Sorry about that father. My friend was having some issues.)**

"Ah oui, on pouvait l'entendre crier d'ici," Gabriel replied. **(Ah yes, we could hear her screaming from here)**

"Veuillez entrer," Adrien said, as he opened the door wider for the small group to walk into. **(Please, come in)**

The French designer and his assistants stared around the house. "Une grande maison. Qui habite ici?" **(A big house. Who lives here?)**

"Mes camarades de classe, sept nouveaux camarades yo de classe internationaux et moi. Les sept nouveaux camarades de classe possèdent cette maison," Adrien explained.

**(My classmates, seven new international classmates and me. The Seven new classmates own this house)**

"Que font-ils exactement pour se permettre cette maison?" **(What exactly do they do that they could afford this house)**

"En ce qui me concerne, ce sont leurs parents qui en sont propriétaires et qui les leur ont donnés. Annabeth, la fille que vous avez entendue crier, a conçu ce manoir" **(As far as I'm concerned, it's their parents that own it and gave it to them. Annabeth, the girl you heard screaming, however, did design this mansion)**

 **Adrien:** "Ils étaient voisins à Paris" **(They were are neighbors back in Paris)**

Lila cut in, "Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je demande, que font exactement leurs parents?" **(If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do their parents do?)**

"I don't know. I just know that their parents gave them the house, they live with each other, and they were nice enough to let us stay here," Adrien said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adrien asked.

"Well, we have a fashion show here and as I recalled, you were here too. So I had Nathalie track your phone," Gabriel said.

"You tracked my phone!" Adrien exclaimed. "Yes, we have to make it back to the hotel however **(Don't worry, Lila and Nathalie are sharing a room. (Girl with girl and boy with boy))**

"Have you been doing your photo shoots?" Gabriel asked. **(I forgot to add some times he had to go to photo shoots but he did)**

"Yes, _Perè_ ," Adrien replied. "Good. We'll be back to check on you," and with that he left and the small group followed from behind.

_**French** _ **is in** _**Italics** _

_"What was it all about, sir?"_ Nathalie asked.

 _"Something's up with him and with that group of kids. I want to know what that Marinette girl was talking about. Do some research one her and hire the best private investigator you can find here,"_ Gabriel said.

And with that they left and went to their hotel, Lila being surprisingly quiet.

**______________________________**

Marinette was obviously pissed. She had enough work in her hands from missing that one week because of shooting regular videos along with Christmas videos and of course the gods had to go and bring the person she hated the most in the world.

Of course, she was going back to work. She called Max.

"Hey Max. I was wondering if you were in the studio right now?... Yeah, I'll be right over right now," Marinette said and hung up.

She was driving but dosing off a little. She was already a nervous driver enough, especially in New York but Lila and Mr. Agreste were here. In New York.

Maybe she was over exaggerating like Piper said but Lila made her life a living hell back in Paris and she didn't want that here either.

She didn't want her secrets here exposed. She didn't need her other friends, the ones who weren't influenced by Lila's lies to hate her because of something she said.

She didn't even notice that she had almost run into a car. She stepped on her brakes hard. She was heaving and panting.

She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled over when she had the chance. She couldn't breathe, she felt the world was coming down on her and she couldn't do anything about it.

She got out her phone and instantly dialed her friend's number.

She heard the other side pick up. "Max," she cried, "it's happening again and I don't have my meds and it feels like the world is coming down. And I don't know what to do and I almost got into a car accident right now and I don't have anyone with me or med pills and," she started heaving and panting and eventually started coughing.

"Marinette? Calm down," she heard the voice say. It was definitely not Max though.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked. "Marinette, I need you to tell me where you're at?" Adrien said. "I-I'm o-on the edge of Vermont a-and B-Buckenham Road, at the park," she heaved.

She heard the call end. Gods, she didn't want this at all. What if he thought she was weird? _O-or he told the rest of the class_ , Marinette thought. She could feel the car walls(?) closing down on her and tears were escaping her eyes.

If Lila hadn't come at all, she could feel she was up to something. She didn't even tell her to know she was going to plan something. Why? Because she knew Lila. But now it didn't even matter because what if the Seven fell for lies?

What if they believed Lila over her, just like her other classmates. She looked at her hand. It was twitching and she had this hot feeling coming over her.She was getting the worst headache ever.

And then sudden realization hit her.

**She had almost got into a car crash!**

She had almost lost her life and she hadn't even paid attention to it. Marinette felt like crying but couldn't. She hoped no one else would know about it. She had only told limited people about this.

Her parents, obviously, her aunt and that side of the family, Max, and she had told Josh after he had witnessed one of her attacks after school.

She got outside of her car, trying to get rid of the feeling. She heard a door shut behind her car. "Marinette," she heard a voice whisper.

She turned around to see Adrien coming up to her and before she noticed his arms were wrapped around her. She hugged him back.

She started calming down slowly. "Are you okay, Mari?" Adrien asked. "N-no," she answered, truthfully.

Marinette and Adrien walked over to a bench, a few feet away. "What happened?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked away a little bit. "I've never really told a lot of people this but, uh, I get panic attacks. And I guess Lila is being here... My mind was making up a bunch of scenarios and it had got the best of me," Marinette explained.

"Marinette, you said something about medication. What were you talking about?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked away. "What were you talking about, Marinette?" Adrien said, although this time he sounded more in power.

"I started getting panic attacks about year or two ago. Not a lot of people know about it. Mostly my family and Josh walked in on me having one," Marinette said.

Unbeknownst to her, he was a little jealous. Some guy they didnt even know found out about his lady's secret (well, one of them) before she told none of their other friends.

However, they also didn't notice a car pulling up, a guy looking at them.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Adrien asked. Marinette took another deep breath.

"It's just something I kept secret. I didn't realy want you guys to worry. Plus, if Alya and Nino knew they would tell Lila and she could use that to her advantage," Marinette said.

An alarm went off on her phone and she turned it off. "I better go. I'll see you back at the house, Adrien," Marinette said and gave him a faire la bise.

"I'll see you later, Mari," Adrien said.

Marinette got into her car and waved to him before backing up and leaving. The car that was a few parking spots next to her also pull out and was going to follow her.

Adrien went into a car, that the Seven let him use. His phone rang and a picture of him Nino showed up on his phone.

"Hey Nino," Adrien said. "Yo, bro, where are you? The whole class was looking for you," Nino said.

"Marinette needed me. I'll be back right now," Adrien said. "Got it," Nino said and hung up.

Adrien continued to put on his seatbelt and went back into the house. Adrien just kept replaying what Marinette had said.

_'I started getting panic attacks a year or two ago,'_

Being Ladybug had it pros and cons and Adrien was sure that part of the problem (or the whole problem) was the stress of the akuma attacks.

Some of them had come close when it came to getting their miraculous and even some that lasted half the day.

But he also knew that Marinette already had a busy schedule with helping Kitty Section, designing clothes, helping her parents in the bakery and her friends, occasionally helping Jagged and even times where Clara would visit Paris from time to time, etc., etc.

Before he knew it, he was at the house already. He walked into the house and yelled, "I'm back!"

Nino came down from the stairs. "Bro, where the hell where you? Alya was about to freak out when Piper said she saw you leave after a phone call."

"Marinette called by accident, emergency. What was so important?" Adrien asked.

"Piper said Lila and your father were here. Is it true?" Nino asked. "Yeah, apparently he has a fashion show here. Don't know how that got past me. I just hope he doesn't make me model," Adrien said.

"I sure hope, dude. Alya started telling the whole class about Lila. Just glad it was true before she had to disappoint the whole class," Nino chuckled.

 _But they can't do that for the rest of Lila's lies,_ Adrien internally scolded.

"Yeah, I have no idea if my father is going to come back or not," Adrien said. "Guess what we found out while you were gone?"

"Well, while we searching for you we thought, "Hey, we all put our phones with each other so if we lost one another we would find them" but it turns out we could use Buford and say, "Show us ____ " and he'll login to whatever is the closest camera to that person," Nino said.

"Damn, this house got some advance shit," Adrien said. "Woah dude... Where'd that come from?" Nino asked.

"Guess I just got used to it from Goode," Adrien said. "The innocent cinnamon finally cusses," Nino patted his back.

"Just because this is the first time you've heard me curse, does not mean that I haven't cussed before Nino," Nino said.

Nino just smiled. "My father just pisses me off sometimes," Adrien said. "That would've been useful when we were spying on Marinette," Adrien jokes.

"Yeah, we never really saw what she did when she was working. I would love to see how the director works," Nino said.

"She's working right now if you want to see," Adrien said, checking his phone at the time.

"That'd be cool but she was freaking out when she couldn't find Marinette or you," Nino replied. Adrien just smiled and shook his head.

Nino got out his phone to text his girlfriend. Alya came rushing from the corridor along with Rose. "I thought you guys were kidnapped," Alya said, she looked around, "Where's Marinette?"

"She is working," Adrien said. "Working? Doing what? Where is she?" Alya asked. "I don't know. She left before I could ask," Adrien said.

"But you were just with-"

"Alya! If you want to find out where she is, call her. She's your best friend, just tell her we know so she doesn't have to keep sneaking around," Adrien said.

"Woah," Nino said, "Adrien finally got some balls!" Nino jokes.

"Whatever, Nino," Adrien said.

He felt his shirt collar tug. "I have to go brush my teeth. I forgot to this morning," Adrien fibbed.

He walked back into his room and let Plagg out. "Finally, I need my gooey cheese," Plagg said. Adrien threw a wedge of cheese to Plagg. "I love you, mon ami," Plagg said to his cheese, taking a bite out of it.

"I can't believe after all those eons you've been alive and you're not sick of that disgusting cheese," Adrien said.

"This beautiful creation. Never," Plagg said, swallowing the last bit. "Just stay the way you are, Plagg," Adrien gave a gentle smile and shook his head. He sat on his bed, when his phone beeped.

It was Marinette.

_Marinette♥: Hey Adrien_

_Marinette♥: Thanks for helping me earlier. You won't tell anyone, right?_

_Adrien♥☺: Np. And no, I won't tell anyone. I promise_

Adrien watched as those three little dots kept coming and going.

_Marinette♥: Thanks. See u_ _l8r_

He waited a few seconds before setting his phone back on the bedside table. "You and your little girlfriend talking again?" Plagg asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Plagg." _Much to my dismay,_ Adrien thought. "And when are you going to tell her that you know she's Ladybug?" Plagg asked.

Plagg kept talking before Adrien could reply. "Tikki isn't the best at keeping secrets. It won't belong before Marinette realizes something's wrong and Tikki spills the cheese," Plagg said.

"It's beans, Plagg," Adrien corrected.

"Not in my book, it isn't," Plagg said. Adrien just smiled at his kwami. Adrien just went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"You know, you don't really know what Marinette does for a living. Maybe you should join Alya and Nino," Plagg said.

"That's disrespecting her privacy. If she wants to tell us what she does, then she will tell us," Adrien said.

"She won't tell you if you don't ask, kid," Plagg said. "And how do you know that?" Adrien raised a brow. "I've met your 'Bugaboo' a few times. You can tell a lot about when you've been around as long as I have," Plagg replied.

Adrien still looked skeptical at his kwami. "Just trust your instincts, Adrien," Plagg said.

"Let's go Plagg," Adrien said and with that the kwami flew back in his cardigan. Adrien went to the screening room where his friends were. "You finally decided to join us," Nino said.

"I was a little bit curious," Adrien said. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Alya said.

"And satisfaction brought it back," Adrien replied. Nino smirked. "Buford, show us Marinette," Alya said.

The T.V changed to a loading screen before showing Marinette on a camera. "Okay. Marinette, you said you had the outfits?" they heard Max's voice said. **(Just in case, you were confused, it's the Max from NY not Paris)**

Marinette was still lost in thought, not even noticing Max. From what they could tell, Max was holding a camera, that's why they could see her and the screen was moving so much.

Max set down the camera and walked over to Marinette. They couldn't hear what they were saying so they tried reading their lips. "I have no idea what they're saying," Nino said.

"Neither can I," Alya said. But Adrien, he knew what she was saying, maybe not Max but he had known his Lady long enough to know what she was thinking about. The panic attack she had a while ago.

They watched as the exited the camera view soon changed and all they saw was a dark blue and the sound of the door shutting. "Are you sure no one will come in?" they heard Marinette ask.

"Hal Half the staff don't even know about this room. What's wrong?" Max asked. "A friend, he-he found about the whole... situation," Marinette said.

"How'd he do that? Which friend?" Max asked. "A-Adrien Agreste. I tried to call you, thinking you were the last person I called. Turns out I accidentally pushed his contact information. I guess it's just messing with my mind," Marinette said.

"You don't get attacks unless something stressful happens and you somehow have everything covered. What happened?" Max asked.

"Nothing. I came here to get away from her, I just had to let it off my chest," Marinette said. "Let's go! We have a video to shoot and I have to make sure their outfits are ready," Marinette said.

"Got it. Plus. you have a long day after this shoot," Max said, they could hear a smile in his voice. They heard the door open and close and the camera started to move.

Suddenly the view changed and from what they could tell it was from Marinette's phone because they watched as Marinette held her phone in the mirror looking at herself.

They watched as she went to another girl. "Sup Stacy, is your makeup all done?" and watched as Marinette focused the camera to the girl's face. "Course," Stacy said. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alya said. "We'll tell you what you missed," Adrien said.

Alya exited the screening room to see Rose and Juleka at the top of the stairs, who were going to answer the door too.

"Lila! So it is true?! You really are here?" By this time Rose and Juleka were already there. "Lila!" the girls said. The Italian got hugged from different angles. "Mr. Agreste said I could explore before doing a shoot with Adrien tomorrow. I thought I'd come by," Lila said.

"Oh, that's great! Nino and Adrien will be so glad to see you! Let me take you to them," Alya said. Alya opened the door to the room she was just previously in. "Hey guys, look who's here," Alya said.

Nino and Adrien looked at the newcomer. "Hey Lila," Adrien said and then instantly went back to watching the screen. "Hey dude, great to see you here. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Agreste wanted a Christmas photoshoot with me and Adrien but he didn't want to make Adrien come back to Paris just for one photoshoot, so he asked my mother and now here I am," Lila explained.

"Yeah, I didn't know I had a photoshoot, Lila," he said. "Your father said he sent you a text, maybe it didn't send because we were on the plane.

She looked at the t.v. "Is that Marinette? What is she doing on the television?" Lila said.

"So, she acts really different here, so we were using the people who owns the house thing to find out why she acts differently," Alya responded. "You should watch with us," Alya said.

"Okay," Lila replied and sat down next to Adrien moved slightly away from the girl. Rose and Juleka sat next to Lila. A scream came from the living room at the same it happened on the screen.

What _?!_ 's could be heard on the screen and in the room. "BLACKPINK just posted a new video!!!"

**To be Continued...**


	26. Background Checks and Bedroom Beds

The day was actually pretty good, despite Marinette not being there. They went to stores, half and half so they could get more Christmas presents, and went to Coney Island. It was pretty eventful and the first time they actually went out somewhere.

They pushed Marinette to the back of their heads. They were having fun on the trip that some of the girl's idols had won for them.

Of course, they were surprised why they had heard no one question about them but still, they were having fun.

The news spread around New York that Gabriel Agreste was having a fashion show in about a week for Christmas.

Adrien didn't even know that his father was even making a Christmas line. But then again, his father and him had never really talked anymore unless Adrien did something 'wrong'.

They decorated the house but they never really talked about the holiday. It was his mother's favorite holiday so the day was hard on both of them.

They were walking back to their cars (they had an extra one so they didn't have to all be squished together)

They were half way across the parking lot when Rose's phone went off. She and Juleka stopped while the other's kept walking. "Oh, Marinette's dying her hair," Rose said. 

Alya walked back to where Rose and Juleka were. "What do you mean?" Alya interrogated. "It's on her Instagram story, see?" Rose showed Alya her phone.

It was true. Marinette posted a picture of her with hair being blocked by a purple goo filter with the caption, Actually posting something on this account! 😀

'Why didn't I get that?' Alya wondered. She looked at her phone. Of course, she had turned off her notification alarm. She caught up to the group by the time half of the class was in the car.

She got into the car. "Let's go, guys."

_____________________________________

(Italics = French)

Lila knocked on the door happily. She got some information about Marinette and she was about to get more that no one else knew but the three other people who were going to be in that room.

Gorilla opened the door and let her in. She smiled gratefully at the man before walking to Nathalie and Gabriel.

"Ah, Mlle. Rossi, thank you for coming. We have some information back from that private investigator about Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. We thought you might care to see," Gabriel said. 

"Of course, Mr. Agreste. Thank you for including me," Lila said. Gabriel put the tablet on the table. 

The master suite was bigger than she thought. It was very spacious and the view was so spectacular. And the bed! They were king-sized and were the whitest white she had ever seen and had the fluffiest pillows ever. And the closet was so big and the mirror on the closet door was perfect. She sat down next on the chair next to him and Nathalie.

Marinette's voice started to play on the scene. " _Joshy, it doesn't work like that. The moment I tell them about everything, everything changes and they won't even notice. They already ask about my connections with famous french people. When they find out about all of my connections to all the famous people I know. They're going to treat me differently and ask for shit. I'm going to find an excuse for the video and that's all," Marinette said._

_"Blueberry, these are your best friends in the whole wide world. They_ _aren't_ _aren't_ _going to treat you different," Josh said. "I don't want to risk it," Marinette replied._

_"Marinette, I'm only trying to protect you fr-"_

_"Well stop! Stop trying to protect me from stuff! You don't have that right! You lost it when we broke up! So stop!" Marinette said. "We said we_ _weren't_ _going to talk about that," Josh said, standing up from his chair._

_Marinette looked_ _down."You're_ _right. I'm sorry," Marinette said. "You never explained what happened that night," Josh whispered, looking down. "Like you said, we agreed to not talk about that night," Marinette replied and exited the room._

And another video popped up on the screen. Marinette was in her dressing room singing while she was brushing her hair. _When her phone rang, "Bonjour, Maman. How are you?" Marinette asked._

_"That's good. How's Papa?... Oh, I left the tray on my chaise...Your welcome, Maman. Tell Auntie Le and the rest I say Merry Christmas... I'm at work right now. The video will come out soon Maman. Love you..._ _I'll_ _everyone you said hi... Au Revoir," and she hung up._

_She continued to brush her hair. "La la la dee_ _da_ _da_ _da_ _de da," Marinette hummed_ _**(It's from Sleeping Beauty)** _ _. Just then someone came in. "It's time to dye your hair!" a girl with brown and blonde hair said, she had light brown skin and you could tell she was some type of Latina._

_"I thought I didn't-"_

_"No, you have to film today or else we_ _aren't_ _doing this at all," the girl replied and started to set the things she had in her hands on the table._

The screen went black and Mr. Agreste flipped the tablet down. "As you can see, Mlle. Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is apparently an actor/singer. Did you know anything about this?" Mr. Agreste asked.

"No Mr. Agreste. I only know that she works commissions for Jagged Stone and is apparently 'friends' with Clara Nightingale," Lila replied. "She did work for her once, for her," he made a face of disgust, "Ladybug and Chat Noir video, did she not?"

"She did but know one has ever seen them together afterwards," Lila said. "I see. Here is some information about Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. I want you to make sure that Adrien stays away from her until further notice," Gabriel said.

"Of course, Mr Agreste. Do you happen to know where she is currently?" Lila asked. 

"No, but I'm sure we can find out. Merci, Mlle. Rossi. Our bodyguard will be happy to take you anywhere," Gabriel said. Lila bowed her head and left the room.

The Gorilla followed her down to the car. She got a text from Nathalie. "1992 Murrberry Ave. Can you please take me there?" Lila said, sweetly. The Gorilla just let out a grunt and opened the car door for her.

_____________________________________

  
The group of people kept asking where they were going to eat. "I want Jack in the box!" Kim said. "I want to try that cafe we passed by," Alya said. "We already passed by it," Adrien said, pressing the brake.

"Yeah but- Hold up, I'm getting a call. It's Lila! Hey Lila," Alya could hear Adrien scoff.

"Hey Alya, I was wondering if you and the rest of the class wanted to go to lunch with me?" Lila asked. "Oh, we were just talking about lunch right now," Alya said.

"That's great, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this cafe I was going to," Lila said. 

"Yes, of course. Send the directions and we'll be right over," Alya said. "Okay, see you then, bye!" Lila said and hung up the call. Alya instantly got an address.

"Adrien, go to 1992 Murrberry Ave.," Alya said. "Okay," Adrien said. Alya searched up the cafe on Google Maps and went to the small cafe.

_____________________________________

When the class got in they instantly saw Lila sitting in the corner, in a big booth. She waved to them, signaling for them to come. 

They didn't notice the guy in the corner watching a bleached blonde. "I hope you don't mind. I already ordered while I was waiting," Lila said.

"Of course, we did take a while," Alya said.

"So, Lila, what are you doing in Paris?" Kim said. "Oh, Mr. Agreste is having a fashion show. Didn't Adrien tell you? You did finally get the email, right, Adrien?" Lila faked a smile.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for sending me the details," Adrien gritted through his teeth. If he was being truthful, he was tired of Lila and actually saw what Marinette had been talking about. She was really hurting the people who he loved, who he was friends with. Maybe it was the fact that she kept touching him and it was bothering him or it was the fact that she got one of his model friends fired because she wouldn't 'fetch a drink for a very important' person.

The waiter came by and took their orders. Most of them water but the others were coffee.

"So how are the clothes? Are they as fashionable as you are?" Rose asked. "Aw, thank you but they are so much better than mine. I can't wait to take the photos to promote it," Lila said.

"I thought you were going to be in the show?" Kim said. "No, I'll be taking the photos to promote the show but haven't worked my way up to walking the runway yet. But, Adrien helps right, Adrien?" Lila said.

"Actually, I don't. I don't really talk to the others unless they tell me to do something," Adrien said. "You should Adrien, it would really be nice," Rose said. 

"Yeah bro, help the girl out," Kim said. 

"It's not my-"

"Hey, is that Marinette?" Juleka asked. They turned their heads around to see Marinette indeed but instead of blue hair it was bleached or just a really light yellow.

The waiter who served them just a moment ago went to people who she was with. They watched as the guy blushed while talking to her and Marinette played with her hair.

"Is she flirting with that waiter?" Adrien asked. They watched as she crossed her legs and the waiter said something, still blushing, and left. 

They watched as the small table of girls laughed. "I didn't even notice she was here. We should call her. Marinette!" Lila exclaimed. The girl didn't pay attention. They were far away enough from each other that they could hear them talking but not what they were saying.

"Marinette!" Lila said again. The bleached haired girl turned around. A face of surprise and disturbance and shock all showed on her face before she smiled, which Adrien quickly realized was fake.

She waved back to them before turning back to the group she was with before getting up and walking over to them.

"Hey guys," Marinette said. "We didn't know you were going to be here," Lila said. The girl just smiled gently at Lila. "Yes, me and my friends usually come here a lot after work," Marinette said.

"You should sit with us. Tell us all about what you-" 

"Marinette!" Marinette just looked back at the table behind her.

"Continue Lila," Marinette said, smiling. Alya grinned at her friend and gave her a thumbs up under the table. "Oh," Lila said, surprised. She didn't think she would say anything back. 

"You should join us and tell us what you-"

"Marinette," a voice said, clearly behind the blonde-haired and Marinette's face scrunched up, "Becky Lele Gomez Pons Dupain-Cheng, we need to leave right now or else we're gonna be late," the girl said, behind her.

"I would l-l," Marinette was obviously struggling saying the word, "love to finish this conversation but I have to go. Bye, guys," Marinette said, getting her purse from the girl behind her and left the shop.

They watched through her and her friends through the window. She was making disgusted faces as she talked to her friends. "So what does she do?" Lila asked.

"She sings, dances, and acts. She's even in a band!" Nino said. Alya stomped on his foot. "Really? What's their name?" Lila said.

"XO-IQ! The one Marinette was talking about earlier," Alya said, a higher pitch then usual. Lila internally frowned. She knew Alya was gonna say something else.

"Yeah, you can come back and watch it with us," Adrien said. Lila smiled and straightened up. "I would love that," Lila said. Adrien looked back at his coffee.

Lila smiled at Alya. This is where things got complicated. Boys.

Alya knew Lila liked Adrien but she also knew Marinette was head over heels in love for him too. As much as she loved her best friend, the chances of her and Adrien getting together were way less than Lila and Adrien getting together. She supported her best friend 100%. But she also supported the Italian model too. And the more she thought about it, she would always be there for Marinette when and if Adrien rejected the bluenette. Alya just smiled back.

When they were all finished with lunch and getting caught with everything, they were ready to go back to the house. "You can come with us Lila. It'll be easier for your driver," Nino said.

"Oh, sure," she replied and told the Gorilla to go back to the hotel. "Adrien, I didn't know you knew how to drive," Lila said. "Yeah. For a few months already," Adrien said, eyes on the road.

They had switched the positions where Lila was sitting in the front with Adrien. Her hands were rubbing on Adrien thigh and he instantly got tensed. 

He went a little forward before stepping on the brakes, slapping Lila's hand (sadly not her head because we can't have cinnamon roll in jail, now can we?) away from his thigh.

"Oops, foot slipped," he said, apologizing to everyone. Lila glared lightly at the blonde model but he pretended not to notice.

And as the Italian appeared in front of the house, she couldn't help but stare in awe of the house again.

"So do you know who their parents are?" Lila asked. "No, all Marinette told us was that they were really rich and then changed the conversation," Alya said.

"Oh, I see," Lila said. "Well, do you know what they do?" Lila questioned. "Nope, just that they're rich," Alya answered. They walked into the door. "Here, we can find out more about her group in the screening room.

The class sat in front of the big screen. "Where's the remote?" Lila asked, looking around. "Oh, they don't have remotes, you have to use your voices. Watch," Alix said.

"Put on one of XO-IQ's videos," Alix said. Buford's voice could be heard, "Putting on Make It Pop."

"Didn't you just say XO-IQ?" Kim asked.

"Yeah-"

That was definitely Marinette. They noticed her facial features and voice. "Search up another one," Kim said. "Why can't you?" Lila asked.

"It's connected by voice. Marinette only connected mine, Alya, Nino and Adrien's voice," Alix said. "Buford, tell us everything you can about Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Alya said.

Pictures of different looking people, yet all with the same facial features showed up on the screen.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Becky G, Lele Pons and Wengie, is a famous Mexican, Venezuelan, Chinese, and Australian actress, singer, and dancer. She first started out singing when she was 12 as Becky G. She then found out she was Venezuela and started out on Vine. Her first song as Becky G was: Becky From The Block. She then started her Youtube Channel: Mari. She has announced that she is combining her channel next month. Her first Wengie hit is:

"Wow," Adrien said. The class just stared at the pictures. Pictures of the same girl with different hair colors and eyes and apparently races.

"Buford, tell us about Becky G," Adrien said. "What are you doing?" Lila asked. "Trying to get more information," Adrien replied.

_**(Information about these artist/youtubers and not fully correct)** _

"Becky Gomez also known as Becky G is a Mexican-American singer and rapper. Raised by her mother, Sabine Dupain-Cheng, and father, Tom Dupain-Cheng. When she was 12 she moved to Inglewood, where she stayed with her grandparents, Alejandra and Frank Gomez. After her sister died, she followed her passion in singing. She has two brothers and one sister, whom she calls Frankie (18), Alex (18), and Stephanie (18) to keep them hidden from the paparazzi. She has hits with Becky From The Block, Shower, Sin Pijama ft. Natti Natasha, Mayores ft. Bad Bunny and Chicken Noodle Soup ft. j-hope. She also plays yellow Power Ranger, Trini, in the 2017 Power Ranger Movie."

"Marinette has siblings? Why didn't she tell me?" Alya said. Adrien just looked at Alya. Marinette had never mentioned siblings. Not to him or to Chat Noir.

He could hear Nino and Kim talking. "Wasn't she and Bridgette their only children?" he heard Nino asked. "Yeah. My mom and dad knew them since my sister was born. She would've been two years old than Bridgette," Kim said.

"Who's Bridgette?" Lila asked. The class stared at the girl. "What do you mean?" Alya asked. "Nino and Kim just talked about her. Who is she?" 

The class just looked at the two boys, wide eyes, all of them making excuses for who she was. Nino sighed. "Bridgette is-Marinette's older sister. She died when we were 13," Nino said, sadness in his voice. "Oh," Alya, Lila, and Adrien said.

"Buford, tell us about Becky G's siblings," Alix said. 

"There are no photos of her siblings. She revealed in an interview that her siblings are actually her closest friends. And then proceeded to say that her real sister had helped her kick off her singing career," Buford said.

"What were the other names she went by?" Rose asked. "Wengie and... Lele Pon- Pons," Sabrina said.

"Buford, tell us about Lele Pons," Adrien said. 

"Lele Pons is a Venezuelan-American. Her real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She started Vine when she was 14. She changed her name when she found out she was 8% Venezuela. She met her family there where they gave her a special name. Eleonora, but her cousins couldn't pronounce her name and gave her the nickname Lele. She is friends with other YouTube sensation Hannah Stocking, Rudy Mansco, Juanpa Zurita, and Twan Kyuper. She works with Shot Studios. Her first video was

  
"Tell us about Wengie."

"Wengie, also known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. No one really knows how she got the name. A Chinese-Australian Youtuber. She 'lives' with her suspected boyfriend, Max, who also has a Youtube channel, Maxmello. She has a few songs, her newest hit with Minnie from (G)-idle. She is a family-friendly Youtuber."

"Well that was definitely shorter than the rest of the information that we got," Kim said. "Do you know if Marinette is dating the guy she was talking to earlier?" Lila smirked.

"They aren't dating, why?" Adrien said. "Because I heard she used to date him," Lila said. The class just stared wide-eyed at her. "Where did you hear that from?" Alya asked. 

"The girl who was behind was talking about it before the other girls came in. She said something about it," Lila said. The class just broke out in chatter.

Adrien is just that about the blu- blonde beauty. She had seemed closer to Josh than she normally is with other boys but he didn't think they were actually dating. She was always so open with Chat. Well, at least more than Alya, but now? He wasn't so sure.

He felt his phone vibrate. None of the class noticed. 

Hello, Adrien. Your father would like you to meet us at this address. Please bring miss Rossi if she is with you.

Yes of course, Nathalie. We will be there right away

"Lila. We need to go to the venue for the fashion show," Adrien said. "Of course, let's go," Rossi said.

Adrien and Lila exited the room as the class said goodbye. They saw Percy coming out of the kitchen. To say Lila, shocked was an understatement. She was starstruck! And he wasn't even a star (at least not that she knows off) But boy, was he hot! She had never had anyone with so many muscles. She tried to look seductive without looking too desperate.

"Hey Percy," Adrien said.

"Sup Adrien," Percy said. "I'm taking the car out one more time," Adrien replied.

"Go crazy dude, but if anything happens and Annabeth asks... I didn't know anything," Percy said. "Got it," Adrien said. 

Lila just followed Adrien, swinging her hips to try and catch Percy's attention but he was already up the stairs. "Can you stop trying to catch Percy's attention? He already has a girlfriend," Adrien said.

Lila smirked. "Oh, Adrien, I'm not trying to catch Percy's attention," she lied, "Are you jealous?"

"No, Lila, but from what I got he loves his girlfriend and doesn't need someone hitting on him," Adrien said.

"Whatever you say, Adri-honey but we all know you want me," Lila said. "I will never want you, Rossi. I don't like liars," Adrien said, eyes still on the road.

"I doubt that's true. You like Marinette," Lila said. "So? I trust her more than you," Adrien replied. "But Marinette's been lying to you guys way more than I have. So the real question is, do you really want someone who's been lying to you, who you made a deal for or someone who lies to make people happy?"

Adrien stayed quiet and they didn't talk to each otherwise until they got there. When they got there Nathalie and Gabriel rushed to them. "Adrien, where is your bodyguard and how were you driving?" Gabriel questioned.

"I don't know. Nathalie told me to bring Lila and meet you. And I learned to drive last year."

"Which you would've known if you actually paid attention to me," he mumbled. "What was that?" 

"I didn't say anything," Adrien said. Gabriel glared at Adrien before telling them before they needed to go get changed. They looked around the warehouse. Adrien and Lila went to a separate corner.

It wasn't actually a dressing room but more of an office. He watched as another male model exited the room. Winter Wonderland. 

That was the theme for the line. Adrien didn't even know his father was working on his Christmas line but what did he know about his father anymore.

He finished quickly and looked around the room. He noticed some things on top of the dresser. Being part cat, Adrien was curious and decided to check it out.

He noticed a diary, but that's not what surprised him. What surprised him was the name of the diary.

Property of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

(Do not touch because I will find out and break your fingers)

Plagg flew out of his pocket. "Ooh, LB's diary. You should read it," Plagg said. "Plagg, we should respect her wishes," Adrien said. "You say that now but you already found out her identity, the one thing she wanted to keep hidden. Looks like LB was pretty busy. It's full or writing," Plagg said.

He froze. He looked into the mirror and fixed his tie. "Leave it alone Pla-"

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Sometimes I wonder why I even put up Lila? Like, seriously, is the class so idiotic that they don't even fact check her dumbass remarks_ ," Adrien tried not to laugh at that, " _Either way, I seriously give up on trying to please Alya by 'being nice to Lila'. But, will she still beg? Yes, which is part of the reason I love coming to NY. I love all my friends here despite them constantly joking around, I know they would believe me. Still, thinking about how Chat visited me. He did have a point when he said the houses looked alike,_ " Adrien stopped what he was doing.

"Plagg, set it down now," Adrien said, trying to reach for the book but the black cat kwami just flew up with the book. Plagg just kept reading.

" _I fucking hate feeling emotions. Sometimes I think it would be easier if I were gay because than I wouldn't have to worry about boys. I guess part of the reason I keep thinking about it is because I haven't figured out who I like more; Adrien or Chat,_ " Plagg dropped the book in Adrien's arms and he continued to read silently.

" _The easiest answer is to simply get back with Josh but both of us were unhappy despite however many times he said he wasn't, I was. The way we ended... I still wonder what would've happened_ _if_ _Chat and I, ever talked about what happened that night. We agreed not to talk about (not officially but still) I can't help but wonder if we'd ever be a couple, would we be as close or would we just never talk again. It would be weird as Ladybug and Chat (Not that he'd ever know but still) but still. I have so many questions. Why'd we do it? What happened that night that I actually let it happen? If he had the chance, would he have changed what happened? I know I wouldn't have but still._ "

Adrien replied in his head, _I wouldn't have changed it for the world_.

" _I can't wait for Christmas! Tikki keeps asking about her gift and I want to show her but I know better. Still waiting for Chat and Plagg so I could give them their gifts. According to Tikki, they never actually got presents from the holder's. I-_ "

But Adrien stopped reading at that point. She thinks about that night as much as I do.

That night was... intense. He remembers how it started and how it ended and everything in between. The moans, the kisses, and what clothes came off first.

That night was when he finally realized that he had liked Mari. He vividly remembered her naked body under him as he-

Was she really that confused about the two boys who were actually one?

"Adrien! Are you ready?" Vincent's voice said. "Yeah, coming right now," Adrien said, hiding the book in draw, which he could tell also had her things.

When Adrien opened the door, he tried to find Vincent, only to see him by the Nathalie before she left to go find Mr. Agreste. "Vincent, do you know who owns this building?"

"Some company, Shot Studios. Excuse me, but I have to go make sure the other models are ready."

"Well, that sounds familiar doesn't it?" Plagg said. Adrien got out his phone and searched up the company name.

"Lele Pons. Of course, Marinette's company owns this building," Adrien said. "Let's go, Adrien. We haven't got all day," Lila said. "You knew Marinette's company owned this building didn't you?" Adrien said.

Lila smirked. "Your father knew what he was doing. I just helped push the idea along."

But before he could reply, the photographer pushed them onto the platform.

** Time Skip **

Marinette was laying on her bed, hair in a bun, computer on lap, and having a hard time trying to decide lyrics for her new song. "Oh my gods, Tikki, why is this so hard?" Marinette complained, pulling her hair.

"Marinette, you've been having a hard time writing lately. You can't even do your work correctly. What's on your mind?" Tikki said. 

"Well... I've been having these dreams where every time I turn the corner I see somebody but I don't know who. Their faces are always blurry and I get this bundle of emotions," Marinette said.

"I've never heard of anything about those types of dreams," Tikki said. "Yeah but they seem so nerve wracking and-" a tap on the window stopped her sentence.

***Warning get a little (a lot) steamy and some sexual scenarios are involved***

"Tikki, hide!" Marinette said, quietly yelling at the small, red kwami. Marinette rushed to the window where the masked hero was. "Hey Cha-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the black cat hero's lips were on her's. Sure they had kissed before but never this early into the visit and most of time it was a peck on the check when he left... if he left. 

She stopped herself from thinking. Her mouth moved in sync with the hero's. Moans were silently let out before Chat pushed her against a wall. "Mhmm, Mari," Chat said.

"Mari, you okay? We heard a bang?" (That ain't the only thing banging) Alya asked. Chat's lips sunk down to her collarbone. "I-I'm fine, A-Alya. Just kicked my foot on the w-wall. Going to bed goodnight!" Marinette said. 

She heard the footsteps walk away.

She let out a small moan. "Ch-Chat, we-we can't," Marinette stumbled out, moving from under his grasp. "Mari, I-I need you," Chat said, pulling her closer to his body. Marinette hesitated before Chat smashed his lips on her.

He sat on the bed, her sitting on his lap, grinding on him. "Mhmm, Princess." 

Marinette just smirked at him with eyes full of lust. She pushed him down on the bed. 

He tried to run his hand up her shirt but she pinned his hands down above his head after she realized what he was doing. "Nuh huh, kitty cat. I'm in charge here," Marinette said.

Chat smirked. "Oh yeah? Show me."

Marinette grinned as she slowly took off her shirt. Leaving her in a black lacy bra helps enhance her 'features'. 

Chat just stared at the two boobs in his face before realizing she had gotten close enough to his face, he could feel her breath.

"Like what you see, Kitten," Mari teased. "Always, Princess," Chat said.

"Marinette!" Marinette groaned as another person called her name. "What?"

"Dónde está mi martillo (hammer)?" Leo asked.

"It's in the gym. Good night," Marinette said.

Before she realized what happened, Chat flipped them around. "Looks like the roles are reversed now. How about we play a game of cat and mouse?" he smirked and then attacked her shoulder bone.

Marinette felt the pleasure from his lips as it moved for the shoulder to her chest. They moved more back on the bed, where their heads were on the pillows.

Feeling, this pleasure, she knew she shouldn't be this. No matter how bad she wanted this. 

"C-Chat, we need to st-" she stopped midway when she felt his hand unclasp her bra and massage her breasts.

She moaned loudly, causing her to quickly cover her mouth. Chat slowly moved her hand. "I want to hear you," Chat said. 

His mouth focused on her left nipple as his other hand started to slide towards the hem of her pajama pants.

He lifted his head back up to kiss her again. "You've gotten better at this, Chaton," Marinette said. "Oh, yeah. I must say, you matured nicely since that night too," Chat said, making Marinette blush.

"Not, so confident now, huh, Princess?" Chat teased. Marinette smashed her lips to his before pulling away. Chat's face turned red.

"'Not so confident now, huh?"

Chat just smashed his lips to her mouth again and the heated make out began once more. His hands caressing the sides of her hip. She let out another moan he rubbed his knee by her northern areas.

"C-Chat, stop teasing," Marinette said. "Like you said Princess, you're in charge," Chat smirked and flipped him over.

She bit her lip seductively as she slowly zipped off his suit. "I must say, Chaton, you look really handsome without a suit, but," she flipped them over once more, "I like being on the bottom."

Chat smiled at the girl before latching onto the girl's nipple. Marinette tried so hard not to moan so loud, but when his hand started to travel up and down the side of her thighs, she couldn't help it.

He slowly took off her sweats, along with her panties (I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a better word).

His hand slowly rubbed her clit slowly. "Mmmmm," she said as a response. He moved his head back up and Marinette took the opportunity to start kissing his neck. 

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked," Marinette pouted. God, is she cute when she pouts, Chat thought. "I'm ever cuter when I'm happy," Marinette said. "I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked. Marinette just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, take off your clothes," Marinette said.

"As you wish," Chat said, pulling off the rest of his suit. They just kept kissing at this point. From necks and collar bones to inner thighs.

"S-Stop teasing me," Marinette groaned. "But it's so fun," Chat teased. Chat slowly took off boxers. "Ready Princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first time writing a 18+ scene. And I actually got this done faster than the last chapter so... YAY!!! Either way I hope you like this chapter and I'll let your imagination loose for the ending but I think it pretty obvious... THEY FUCKED! Got took to Pound Town! Some Mattress Mambo! A little Horizontal Salsa dancing! Okay, I'm done. Have a good day. Bye, Noodles!


	27. Friends No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (French in Bold Italics)

Marinette groggily woke up, memories of the previous night flooding her mind. She smiled until she realized she couldn't feel Chat near her.

She sat up, blanket covering her chest, and looked at her nightstand where she saw a piece of paper that was definitely not there last night.

 _"Good morning, Princess_. _I had to go and you just looked too cute sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you up. Last night was great. I'll see you tonight - Love Chat_ "

Marinette smiled as she read the last part.. ' _Love Chat'_

"Marinette, you're either going to miss the rest of school or you're gonna be late," Tikki said. Marinette looked at the clock. "Oh my gods," Marinette said, rushing to the shower.

______________________________

Marinette rushed in and hurried to the lunch table where The Seven, her New York friends, and Paris friends were at.

She sat next to Annabeth. "Γιατί άργησες τόσο?" ( **Why are you so late?** ) Piper asked.

Marinette's eyes widened before quickly going back to their original. "Απλώς ξεπέρασα" ( **I just overslept** )

"τα γκρίνια στο δωμάτιό σας είπε διαφορετικά" ( **The moans that were in your room say say the same thing** ) Annabeth said, taking a spoonful of applesauce. Hazel and Piper just looked at her with a shocked expression, Percy's food fell out of his mouth.

"I-I... Shut up, Annabeth. You are really one to talk," Marinette said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marinette whispered something into Annabeth's ear and Annabeth soon turned red.

Marinette turned to look at her friends and realized that some of them were facing them.

Eliza was right next to her staring at her the same way as the others when her eyes widened and she straightened her back. "I have to go to the bathroom. Marinette, come with me," Eliza said. "I just got here-"

"You're coming with me now," Eliza said, dragging her to the bathroom. The group watched as Eliza dragged Marinette away.

"Why am I going to the bathroom with you?" Marinette asked once they got to the ladies room. "Who gave you those hickeys?" Eliza demanded.

Marinette looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white turtleneck with a black skirt and leggings, she didn't really want to put on make-up and found it easier to just put on the shirt, and black uggs. It wasn't til she looked to the side, she could see what Eliza was talking about.

Right there under her right ear was a hickey the size of a baby's fist.

"I-I got punched. I was fighting with Leo and I got hit," Marinette said. "Marinette, that's a hickey. I know because I give them to Aiden all the time," Eliza said.

Eliza looked sternly at Marinette until she realized something else. She quickly went to the bluenette and pulled down the turtleneck. Eliza gasped when she saw how many hickey's Marinette had.

"You didn't just make-out with someone, you had full on sex!" Eliza squealed. "Shhh! I don't need anyone else hearing you," Marinette said.

"Who was it? Was it Josh?" Eliza asked, hoping Marinette confirmed it to be true. "No! I'm not telling you who it was but it was definitely not Josh," Marinette said. The school bell rang.

"Just keep quiet please?" Marinette said, exiting the bathroom. She saw the class come out of the cafeteria.

"It's time to get class. You coming with me, Adrien?" Marinette asked. Adrien looked up from his phone with a small blush on his face, barely visible unless you were close to him.

"Yeah, let's, um, go," Adrien said. The class turned the corner, Eliza turning the opposite way. "What was that whole argument about with Annabeth?" Adrien asked.

He had been trying to learn Greek (figuring out that that was the language they were speaking, he had pieced some of the words together)

Adrien smiled inwardly, knowing it was about their intimate moment last night.

"Nothing! Just forgot about the dishes last night," she made it sound more like a question.

"Annabeth must really like clean dishes," Adrien said, keeping the joke up. "She doesn't like spiders. One of her phobias," Marinette said.

"I don't know. You sounded pretty defensive," Adrien said.

"Just grumpy. I didn't eat," Marinette said. "Yeah, why were you late?" Adrien asked. "Oh, look, we're here," Marinette said, opening the door for them. "Thanks," Adrien said.

"Just sit down and check your grades. There's not much to do today, so when you are done, there are coloring pages, word searches, and anything that's school appropriate for school. I know it's not the most enjoyable but it's what they allowed. You're allowed to work with friends," Ms. Cortez said.

"Might need your help with that. Don't know what to do," Adrien said. So with the help of his partner, they quickly got their work done. "A+. Why am I not surprised?" Marinette jokes.

"Haha. You have an A+ too," Adrien said. "You wanna play a game. I know a great two player," Marinette said.

"You sure?" Adrien asked. "Of course! You're a gaming partner, who else would be better?" Marinette said.

Marinette opened her backpack and brought out her Nintendo Switch. "You brought your Nintendo Switch to school?" Adrien smiled.

"Of course. Now you take this one," Marinette said, teaching him the controls to the game Snipperclips. 

"That was a good game," Adrien said. "I think I was better though," Marinette said. "Are you sure about that?" Adrien said.

"Yeah," Marinette laughed. "Haha, you really were," Adrien said. The bell rang.

A few girls tried to come up to him but they quickly got out of the classroom. As they continued their conversation, somebody came up from behind Marinette and put their hand on her shoulder.

Marinette straightened up and judo-flipped the person. "Ow!" Eliza said, rubbing her head. "Oh my fucking gods, Eliza," Marinette exclaimed.

"You've been spending too much time with Annabeth," she rubbed her back. "You surprised me," Marinette and Adrien quickly helped her up.

"That was kind of the whole plan," Eliza said. "I'll meet you inside," Adrien said, walking into Paul's classroom. Eliza noticed the interaction and stopped her. "Is he... You know?"

"No! No, no, no," Marinette said, blushing. "Okay, then why are you blushing?" Eliza questioned. She stayed quiet. "I'm just going to assume that it was him then," Eliza said.

Marinette pulled her to the side. "Look, it wasn't him. The reason I'm blushing is because I used - I'm getting over - a crush on him," Marinette explained.

"That's the guy who puts that sparkle in your eye!" Eliza exclaimed. "Sparkle? What sparkle?"

"Whenever you talk about something you like, your eyes sparkle. But when your off daydreaming the spark is way brighter than usual," Eliza said. The bell rang, making Marinette jump.

"We better get in. We'll talk about this later," Marinette said, going to her corner of the room. She brought out the piece of paper they were going to work on and another to write on.

The small group watched as they wrote furiously. They kept rushing to write and quickly gave it back to the other person. "Marinette, Eliza can you please pay attention for right now," Paul said.

"Sorry, Mr. Blofis," Eliza and Marinette chorused. When he turned around, they quickly continued to write. The small group continued to read their passage until Ms. Cortez came in with Percy and Annabeth.

"Hello Paul. Our principal needed to make some changes with the classes. You get Percy and Annabeth and I need a," she looked at a small piece of paper in her hand, "a Kim and Alix," she replied.

"Of course, Vanessa. Alix, Kim, looks like your switching," the two students walked with the other teacher. "Percy, Annabeth sit by Marinette and Annabeth, please get her to stop passing notes to Eliza," Paul said.

"Yes, Pa- Mr. Blofis," Annabeth said. Annabeth sat right behind Marinette and Percy right next to Annabeth. They watched as Annabeth was telling something to Marinette, who was now hiding the notes under her work.

The rest of the class continued to do their work. "What do you think they were talking about?" Alya asked. Adrien shrugged his shoulders and Nino just replied with a quiet, _I don't know_.

The class was fairly easy that day. They just had to read two assignments and answer easy questions.

The ball rang and Annabeth pulled Marinette away from Eliza. "I'll see you next period, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, pecking Percy's lips.

"Oh my gods, Marinette pay attention! You need to pay attention to keep up with your college class course," Annabeth said.

"I know but I already wrote this yesterday when he posted it online. Plus I don't like this," Marinette said. "Marinette whether you like it or not you have to," Annabeth said.

"Why? I can't leave Paris for more than a week. If that! Plus with the online degree-"

"Is Marinette in there?" a voice asked. Josh just stared at them. "Yeah," Alya said, questioningly.

"- I already have enough-"

"Marinette," Josh called for the bluenette. Annabeth and Marinette stopped arguing.

"We're not done talking about this," Annabeth said. "Yes, we are," Marinette said. "Let's go, Josh," Marinette said, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. Josh and Marinette exited the room, Marinette not knowing her class was there.

They heard Annabeth sigh before seeing her come out of the room. "I don't think Marinette would appreciate you guys joining in on our private conversations," Annabeth said, coldy before walking away.

"I wonder why Marinette can't leave Marinette for more than a week?" Alya asked.

"I don't know. Nette seems like she could come back from what we've seen," Nino said.

Adrien knew why she couldn't. It was a conversation she had broken down about. They both said they would have to put their lives on hold until they found Hawkmoth. She had cried over it because she had said it was something that was stopping her from actually living her life. Careers, jobs, relationships... That weren't with him. At least not anymore.

He blushed thinking about what they did the previous night. " _ **Hey Adrien, you okay**_?" Nino asked.

" _ **I'm fine, Nino. Just lost in thought**_ ," Adrien replied.

" _ **We better get going if we don't want to be late**_ ," Alya said. They walked to class and entered as the bell rang.

**__________________________**

"Hey guys," Josh said. The group turned around to see Josh, face red. "Hey Josh," Adrien said. "So you guys should go down to the basement. There's some pretty cool stuff down there." Josh said.

That's where Marinette works. "I don't know, Mar-"

"The key is in the locker next to the door. You just gotta hit the side," Josh said, walking off like the most badass anime character, Takami Usui.

**(I just got into this anime. This is my second anime ever btw and it's so good. Search up Maid Sama)**

"What was that all about?" Alix asked. The french students shrugged. "Should we go?" Nino suggested. "I don't know if Marinette would like that?" Adrien said.

"When did you start thinking of Marinette so much?" Alya asked.

"This is her school. As much as we want to go see, Marinette didn't want us to know and we do. We should just respect her privacy," Adrien said. The majority of the class agreed with Adrien however...

" _ **Let's go! We all know that Josh knows about her job and he obviously respects her privacy so if he invited us, she probably wants us to know**_ **!** " Kim said.

The class all broke out in excitement. " **You can go without us, Adrien,** " Alya said.

" _ **Actually, I can't. If I leave, I have to take the car and if I take the car you all have to stuff in one car. Which is totally not safe**_ ," Adrien said.

" _ **Then I guess you're stuck with us. Let's go**_!" Alya said, the class right behind her.

 _Marinette isn't going to like this,_ Adrien thought. He took out his phone and proceeded to text her. He would tell her everything when she answered but at least she would know what to say/tell them.

Problem was, Marinette didn't have her phone with her. In fact, she was trying to help everyone she could, despite being tired and overworking herself. Something Tikki told her not to do after she broke down after akuma one to many times.

So when her class went into the basement, she didn't notice. But Adrien did.

The class stared in awe at the basement. The cameras and lights, a small set that had giant Christmas boxes stacked up onto each other. The background was just a plain white. There were small closed off sections, all separated by blankets and pieces of wood that could be moved. Lights hung up above on black poles. The people were all dressed somewhat similar and had the same color pallet.

Marinette's hair had been dyed again to it's dirty bleached hair again. Josh was next to her trying to get her attention. Right there, smack dead in the middle of chaos, she stood there, a calm face and voice but she was tense and no one else could tell. The class had dispersed without Adrien knowing. Adrien, Nino, and Adrien watching Marinette.

He watched as her chest started moving up and down quickly, signaling that she was starting to breath heavier and heavier but no one paid attention. A small drip of sweat ran down the side of her face.

It was the same drop of sweat she would get when she had to find out what she had to do with her lucky charm during an intense akuma battle.

She quickly pushed her clipboard to Josh's chest and ran off to a room. An actual room with a door. "Oh no," Adrien said. "What?" Alya and Nino asked. He didn't answer.

Instead he hurried to the room Marinette had just gone into, ignoring Alya and Nino's stares, trying not to catch too much attention.

He opened the door to see Marinette both hands on a make dresser and head down, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. He saw Tikki's antenna sticking out but decided not to say anything.

"Marinette?" he called. She quickly lifted her head, recognizing the voice she had heard for the past four(4) years.

"Adrien, wh-what are you do-doing here?" she said, still trying to catch her breath. He went towards her. "Never mind that, you need to stabilize your breath," he said. He put his hand on her back.

"In," he said breathing with her, "Out."

They tried this for a few times before Marinette was able to breathe at a regular pace. "We don't have much time till Nino and Alya get in here," he said.

"Nino and Alya?" she asked. "You didn't get my text?" Adrien asked. Marinette shook her head and grabbed her phone that was lying on a small couch.

"Oh. I didn't have my phone with me," Marinette said. "Look, we all know about you working in the music/movie industry. I tried to buy you time for an excuse by texting you but that didn't-"

The door opened up to show the class at the door frame to show the class. Marinette looked at Adrien before turning him around to face the other wall. "How'd you guys find out?" she whispered.

"They searched you up because you were acting 'suspicious' and Lila but I'll tell you more about it later," he replied. They both turned around.

She took another deep breath before asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Josh, told us to come down and see you," Alya said. "What were you two talking about?" Alya asked.

"Josh, told you to come down here?" Marinette asked, completely ignoring the second question.

The class nodded their heads. "That little son of a-" but they didn't hear the rest because she had already pushed herself away from the room. Their eyes followed the blunette to the brown-haired boy.

She did something that surprised everyone around them. She slapped him.

She slapped him and went outside the exit, where he got the message to go meet her out there. No one said anything as he exited the building and for the first time they didn't follow her, despite how much Adrien wanted to be next to his lady.

___________________ ♥️♥️♥️ ___________________

Fighting. That was what Marinette and Josh were doing. Something that didn't happen often because they usually got along. They hadn't gotten into a fight like this before. For the past two minutes they had been yelling at each other.

"Just say it!"

"We both already know what happened!"

"Say it!"

"Fine, Josh. We had one night together! But we were both drunk and didn't remember what happened after!" Marinette yelled. At this point they hadn't cared who'd see them, just a few passerbyers. "And that was about a year or two ago!"

"Marinette, I still like you! And I wanna be with you!" Josh exclaimed. "I told you, I don't feel comfortable about it. This is the whole reason I told you to stop kissing me unless we needed too because it kept leading you on!"

"No, it was because you like someone else."

"Yes, I like someone else Josh. I'm completely, positively, and absolutely in love with someone else that is not you. We tried that, our relationship didn't work out for a reason," Marinette said, in a calmer voice.

"Because you cheated!" Josh yelled.

"Because _we_ cheated! You are nowhere near as innocent as you pretend to be. I came clean about cheating unlike you, you who did it just to hurt me!"

"No, I didn't! I was drunk that night because I was trying to clear my mind!"

"Bullshit! You are still fucking lying. _Nancy_ has a _fucking_ video of you coming to her door and you did not look drunk then!"

"Mari-" he tried to call in a gentle voice like she was the one about to break down.

"No! You're just jealous because I'm happy with some else that isn't you! I already have a crazy ex and I don't need you to join the group!" she turned around about to enter the building again.

"Let me guess. It was that black cat hero from Paris you're always talking about!"

Marinette's hand froze and the doorknob. "W-What?"

"You know, the guy who seems to visit you half the week. The one who saves Paris with that Ladybug person!"

"How do you know that?" she said. "Your phone is still broken. It accidentally video called us and we saw you talking to him!"

"Josh, you don't know anything about this!"

"Apparently enough for you to argue with me about this!"

"I am fighting you right now because you told them the one secret I asked you to protect! We had this conversation a few days ago! Just because you saw a fucking hickey while you were daydreaming about me! So stop because since that night none of us remembered anything and now you're obsessed."

Josh stayed quiet. "You don't remember anything, do you?" He looked away.

"I can't believe you! You remember this whole time! And you're getting angry at me!"

"What do you even see him?!"

Marinette slapped him hard again. The kind of slap you would see in a telenovela.

"At least I know he would keep my secrets and right now, I trust him a lot more than I trust you," she said. The little sentence hurt him more than anything. "And don't even think about talking to my aunt and uncle or Kathrine," she said, and entered the building, ignoring the stares that followed her as she exited the basement.

Not knowing someone's private investigator was taking pictures and recording their conversation.

___________________ ♥️♥️♥️ ___________________

The class had no idea what to do. They watched as Marinette came back in, obviously very angry, and just went back up the stairs to enter the hallways of the school.

Josh came back in too, obviously pissed off and also went back up the stairs but they could tell he wasn't going to the same place she was.

"I think we should get back to the house now," Adrien said. The whole class non coherently nodded and agreed and went back upstairs. But it was too late, Marinette wasn't there and neither was her car.

So they decided to go back to the Seven's house. They would either see her there or she would eventually get there.

It was a somewhat quiet car ride. Everyone was still thinking about what they had seen. They had seen Marinette get angry before, especially when someone would talk bad about Chat Noir but this time... Even they were scared and they had no idea what had just happened.

"What do you think he said that made her so angry?" Max said. No one answered his question, all of them coming up with different answers and scenarios in their head.

When they got there, Marinette was nowhere to be found.

Alya figured Marinette probably wanted to be alone, so she didn't try to find her. She'd be back when she's ready.

Marinette acted differently in New York, whether it was for the better or the worse, she didn't know. She had a care-free attitude not caring what happened in New York, something Alya rarely saw in Paris.

In Paris, Marinette always seemed on edge, even worse when Lila was near. She had hoped Marinette would get over it. She was always anxious when Lila was always great! Alya had always seen Lila as a great role model and friend. When Alya thought about it quite often. She was hoping Marinette would get over her jealousy but she still hasn't, even going as far as to say she didn't like Adrien anymore.

They waited for about two hours until she came home. She let out a loud and exasperated and angry growl/sigh. She threw her phone on the ground and stomped on it.

"Woah there, you okay DC?" Kim said. Marinette stopped and looked up to see her classmates staring at her.

"I'm fine. Just let anger control me there for a second. Buford!" Marinette called, taking her keys out of her pocket and putting them on a key holder/hook.

The little machine came crashing down the staircase. "Oh," Marinette ran to go pick up the robot. "Could you please pick up the phone by the living room door. I'll give you some nuts and bolts after," Marinette said.

"Yes," Buford said. They could see the robot at the edge of the doorway. They could hear Marinette's heels click away.

"Marinette!" Alya called out. She got up and walked to the staircase. Marinette was frozen on the step. She turned around almost tripping but she caught herself on the rail.

"Yes, Alya?" Marinette asked. "Can you tell us about the whole basement thing and why all these people were crowding around you?"

"All of you or just you?" Marinette asked wearily.

"We all wanted to know," Alya said. "I... Let me get dressed into something more comfy and I'll talk to you about it afterwards," Marinette said, and walked back up the stairs.

Alya went back to the class. "She's gonna tell us as soon as she comes back," Alya said. Marinette came back down in black sweats with gray stripes down the sides and a light pinkish-beige ish t-shirt.

She sat on a single seat where the class was waiting for her. "So will you tell us now?" Alya said.

Marinette let out a tiny little sigh and mumbled, _I was hoping you wouldn't remember_ , something only Adrien heard because of his great hearing.

Marinette sat back in her seat. "What do you want to know?" Marinette asked.

The class exploded with questions and the front door opened. "We're back!" they heard Jason yell. "We'll talk to you in a while!" Marinette yelled back.

"One question at a time please?" Marinette asked. "Why did the basement look like that? That doesn't look like any school basement I've ever seen," Alix asked.

"That basement is a studio. After school, a group of employees who go to school there come down there without anyone knowing. They work for a company I work at too. It's a smaller office we thought would be better for our jobs," she said.

"What do you work as?" Kim asked.

"I sing, dance, act, and costume design," Marinette said. The class gasped at her, despite already knowing what she did.

"Anything else?" she said, rubbing her palms.

"What are some of your songs?" Kim asked.

"I'd prefer not to say."

"Have you worked with any famous celebrities?" Nino asked.

"I have," Marinette answered.

"Who?"

"I don't want to seem like bragging," Marinette said.

"Please?" the class begged.

"I've worked with j-hope from BTS," Marinette said. Alya, Chloe, and Alix squealed as did Nino and Kim.

They looked at the boys. "What? They have catchy songs," Nino said. Kim nodded in agreement.

"Adrien, you said you guys already know what I did? How?" The class looked at Adrien. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Alya, how did we find out?"

"Pussy. We used Buford and he told us all about you. And then Lila came over and said she overheard you in the café," Alya answered. "Lila?" Marinette said, her voice was tight and they could hear the angriness in her voice.

"Marinette!" Buford called. The small table walked over to the chair Marinette was sitting at. "Thank you Buford. Here, as promised," Marinette pulled out nuts and bolts from her pocket.

"How did Leo make that?" Max asked. "I don't know. I wasn't with them when he built it."

Alya's phone dinged and she said, "She's here." The group gave a questioning look to each other as Alya got up and went to the front door.

A _hey gurl_ , could be heard from the living room. "Who is she talking to?" Marinette asked. The class shrugged. Alya came back with Lila following behind.

"Sorry, Marinette, continue," Lila said and sat next to Alya. "I, um..."

Her phone rang. "I have to take this," Marinette said. "Who is it?"

"My manager," she said, but she still felt weird doing that. "You can take it here in front of us. We won't talk," Lila said.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure he doesn't-"

"Please Marinette," the class begged. "You guys if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to," Adrien said. "But, we won't. That's what a good friend does right. Helps and makes other friends happy?" Lila said, sickeningly sweet.

Marinette glanced at Adrien, who just shrugged and didn't know what to do. She rolled her eyes and picked up the call.

"Hola, Ben," Marinette said, they were pretty sure she was speaking Spanish, something they didn't know.

" _ **Bonjour superstar, nous avons des nouvelles de ta nouvelle chanson avec Carlos Rivera et Pedro Capo**_ ," Ben said. The small group laughed at the silly nickname. (Hello superstar, we have news of your new song with Carlos Rivera and Pedro Capo)

"Estoy con algunos amigos ahora mismo, ¿podrías hablar en español?" Marinette said. (I'm with some friends right now, could you speak Spanish?)

"Por supuesto, Becky. Necesitas grabar el video una Manasseh después de Navidad. Luego, debe grabar temprano para They Ain't Ready o tener uno o dos días más. Entonces deberías tomarte un descanso por un tiempo," Ben said, all of a sudden speaking spanish instead of French. (Of course, Becky. You need to film the video a week after Christmas. Then you need to either record early for They Ain't Ready or have a day or two extra. Then you should have a break for a while.)

"Sí, por supuesto. Te llamaré más tarde. Adiós (Yes, of course, I'll call you later. Bye)" Marinette said.

"I'll see you when you get back to LA," Ben said, hanging up the phone. "What were you guys talking about?" Lila asked. "Confidential. But I have to go work now. I had too much time to throw a fuss," Marinette said, getting up.

"Wait. Can you tell us a song you wrote?" Luka asked. **(I forgot he was with them lmao😂)**

"Search up Boombox by Clara Nightingale," Marinette said, giving a slight signal that only went noticed by the liar and musician, before leaving the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Put it on," Alya said. Leo came in. "Hold up guys. Let me do something. It should only take a minute or two."

Leo opened a small panel under the screen and took out a screwdriver with his magic belt holder. He was right, about a minute and 56 seconds later, he had gotten back up and thrown a remote to Adrien, who caught it gracefully.

"To the t.v, just speak into it. Or use the buttons," he said, leaving, twirling the hammer between his fingers.

"That song is so catchy!" Rose said. "Luka, I didn't know you made Marinette feel that way!" Lila said. The class looked at her.

"What do you mean Lila?" Adrien asked. "Oh, didn't you see. Marinette winked at Luka as she left. Plus, it's about music, so we know it isn't about Adrien," Lila said.

The class gasped. She had just broken one of the class's unsaid rules:

1\. Always protect each other no matter what

2\. Watch each other's back especially during an akuma attack

3\. Listen to each other

4\. And whatever you do, don't tell Adrien about Marinette's crush on him until she says otherwise.

"Why would it be about me?" Adrien asked, guess he forgot about the diary. "Oh, she has a huge crush on you," Lila said.

Adrien's brain clicked as he finally remembered what he read in the diary. "Oh, yeah she does huh?" Adrien said. "What!" the class exclaimed. "You knew?!" Nino asked.

"I found out a few days ago. Just don't know how to process it fully," Adrien said.

"How'd you find out?" Alya finally asked.

"I just put the pieces together. The way she would act around me. Pretty sure she doesn't like me anymore though." _But I sure love her_.

"Pfft! That's hilarious," Alya said.

"No. I was thinking about it hard. She used to stutter around me, always on guard. She doesn't do that anymore. Plus, I think she already has a boyfriend," Adrien said, smirking.

"WHAT! WHO?" the class plus Luka exclaimed.

"I think I better get working on my homework. Don't want my grades to drop," Adrien said, walking out of the room with protests behind him.

___________________ ♥️♥️♥️ ___________________

At 8:00 pm, Chat jumped through the window ( **not like breaking it but walking into it** ) He went behind Marinette who was sitting at her desk, earbuds in, nodding her head to some music.

He just hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head in the crook of her neck.

She pulled out her earbuds and smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to come," she said, turning to face the black cat hero.

"Hello to you too, beautiful Princess," he smiled. She wrapped her arms around Chat. "Kitty," she smiled, but it faltered and her arms dropped back down.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Chat joked. "No! It's just- you see," she took a deep breath and looked at her hands in her lap, "How do you feel about me?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he lifted up her chin, "I love you with all my heart. And if you knew my identity, I would propose. I'm not joking. I would not have done what we did last night if I didn't," he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Marinette wrapped her arms and legs around Chat's body. "I love you," she said, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Now, why did you wanna know?" he laid her down on the bed, and then laid beside her. "I got into a fight with a friend. They saw a hickey I didn't notice," she could feel Chat's smirk, "I didn't notice it. But he did, and decided to call me out on it."

He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable," he apologized. "It didn't make me uncomfortable but it did with him."

 _So, that was what Josh was fighting with Marinette about,_ he thought.

"Why would it bother him?"

"He's jealous. We used to date before I called it off," Marinette said.

"Well I'm glad you called it off. Now you're all mine," Chat said, placing kisses all over her face. "Possessive now, are we?" she giggled.

He took her hand in his and put it on her stomach. "For you, always," she playfully rolled her eyes. "I could get used to this," Marinette said. "We never fully talked about our... relationship," Chat said.

"We haven't. What do you want us to be?" Marinette asked.

"I love you, Marinette. I want to be with you and whatever it is that makes you happy," Chat said. "I want to be with you. Like boyfriend and girlfriend," Marinette said. "I'd love that."

"Then, Chat, mon Chaton, be my boyfriend?" Marinette smiled. He kissed her. A long passionate, and loving kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

She smiled. "I think you need to repeat your answer."

And so he did, over and over again until one by one, pieces of clothing came off.


	28. What A Future They Could Have

**(French in** **_Italics_ ** **).**

“ _ You have to promise not to laugh _ ,” Marinette said. She fixed the comforter that was covering her naked chest, as Chat’s arm was around her waist and his head resting on top of hers.

“ _ I promise not to laugh _ ,” Chat smiled. Marinette scooted closer to him. “ _ Before we were together, there would be some nights where I would just imagine- It’s dumb _ ,” Marinette said. “Please, Princess,” he begged.

“ _ Fine. I used to imagine what it would be like if we were together, you know, like married. I don’t know it’s silly, _ ” Marinette said. Chat’s heart fluttered wildly. “It’s not silly.”   
Marinette made an acknowledging sound. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. “ _ What would you think about _ ?”

“ _ Well, I would think about two-story house you were talking about, two-stories but small and homey and I remembered how you said, you’ve always wanted a small table and a balcony and- _ ”

“What about what you wanted?”

“No, it’s weird, especially since we just started dating,” she looked at the clock on her bedside table, “-three hours ago.”

“ _ I think you’re perfect, just the way you are _ ,” he smiled.

“Hre kds,” it was muffled by the pillow. “What was that?” Chat asked.

“Three kids. I want three kids,” Marinette said, more clearly and confidently.

He stayed quiet. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and wondered if she could hear it too. The butterflies in his stomach were flying all over the place and he felt faint. “ _ Chaton _ ?”

“What would you name them?”

“What?”   


“What would you name the children?”

“Emma, Louis, and Hugo,” she said.

“I would’ve thought you wanted more girls,” Chat joked. “I did when I was little but whenever I think of kids, I think one girl and two boys,” Marinette explained.

“Why three?”

Marinette stayed quiet. “ _ When I was 13, I lost my sister. When she died, I was left alone for a while. I had to be the strong one while everyone else wasn’t. I didn’t really have anyone else to talk about anything, then I met Alya. I guess some part of me wants to make sure that they aren’t left alone without someone they could talk to besides their parents _ ,” a few of her tears soaked her pillow.

“ _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you so much, no matter what _ ,” Chat Noir said, kissing her tears away. She smiled. “ _ I love you too, Chaton _ ,” she said. His hand caressed her side and once again, they kissed and kissed and kissed until they started a round two of what they were doing only half an hour ago.

___________________ ♥️♥️♥️ ___________________

Marinette woke up, with an arm wrapped around her, her sweat dripping down her forehead. She quickly lifted herself up, waking up the sleeping person besides her. 

“Mhhm, what’s happened? What’s going on?” Chat’s voice said.

Marinette quickly wiped her sweat off on her forehead. “Nothing. Bad dream,” Marinette said. Chat sat up and rubbed her back. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Marinette looked at her clock, ”I should be getting ready for school.”

She got her clothes that were lying on the floor. “I’m pretty sure I should get going, my family is probably going to wonder where I am,” he said, getting his suit on. 

Once Marinette put on her clothes, she went to the balcony where he stood. “Good bye, Princess. I’ll see you, tonight?”

“I don’t know if I’ll be here but just in case, I’ll keep the window unlocked,” she said and pecked him lips. “Bye, Chaton,” and with that the hero jumped away, only to come back to her balcony and when he heard her shower start, he went into his room and de-transformed.

"You know what kid? You might as well go into her room with no clothes next time,” Plagg said.

Adrien didn’t pay attention. He was happy because Marinette was finally his.

___________________ ♥️♥️♥️ ___________________

The first thing Marinette did not expect to see was Josh standing at her locker, staring at her. So when he started to walk to her, she did the only rational thing her mind came up with:

_ Get away and don’t look back. _

She could hear him call for her but she walked faster and eventually got into the art room and hid in the secret room where she and Rachel used to hide in.

And when the bell rang, she quickly got to class before he could stop her. “Hey gurl, why are you so on edge? And where were you earlier?” Alya asked.

“I was just trying to stay away from someone. I hid in the old art room,” she said. 

Adrien and Nino were watching the girls from the corner of the room. “I wonder what Alya and Mari are talking about?” Nino said.

“At this point, you kind of have to stop guessing,” Adrien joked.

The boys just laughed silently as class started. Then for the next 3 hours they went from class to class until it was finally lunch time. “I’m starving,” Marinette said. “I missed breakfast this morning because I couldn’t find my phone,” Alya said.

“ _ You’re addicted to your phone _ ,” Marinette smiled.

“ _ And proud _ ,” Alya smiled.

They exited the class. Marinette noticed Josh at the end of the hallway. “ _ Hey, do you wanna go somewhere for lunch? I'll drive, _ ” Marinette said. “ _ Can the boys go too? _ ” Alya asked.

“Sure, but let’s just go outside,” Marinette said. Alya and Marinette each grabbed the boys’ sleeves and pulled them outside to the steps.

“Where are we going?” Adrien asked. “We were just gonna ask if you want to go somewhere to eat?” Marinette said. “I’m down,” Nino said. “Yeah,” Adrien said, staring at Marinette.

Marinette turned around. “Let’s-”

“Marinette,” Josh’s voice said from behind them. “Go wait in the car. I’ll meet you there in a second,” Marinette said. Nino and Alya started walking to the silver car.

Adrien leaned into her ear. “Be careful. You sure you want us to go?” Adrien asked, being the overprotective cat boyfriend he is, not that she knows. “I’m fine.”

Adrien followed Nino and Alya. “What do you want, Josh?” 

“I want to talk about yesterday,” Josh said. “You made it pretty clear yesterday when you yelled at me, Josh,” Marinette said. 

“That was an accident, Mari,” Josh.

“It didn’t seem like one. Plus, it’s too late, I’m happy and you’ve lied too much to me,” Marinette said.

“Mari-”

“I have to go to my real friends Josh, the ones who don’t lie to me,” Marinette said and walked to her car. 

“What was that all about?” Alya asked. “He needed notes for class but I don’t have any. So are you guys ready?” Marinette said, putting on her seatbelt.

Everybody else put on their seatbelt. “So where are we going?” Alya asked.

“There’s an Italian café nearby. I go there for lunch when I do decide to go out for lunch,” Marinette said.

“I love Italian food,” Nino said. “I know. Honestly, you're kind of obsessed with it too,” Alya said and the others laughed.

**Time Skip to After Lunch**

“Honestly, I’m ready to sleep. I’m going into a food coma,” Alya said. “Really? I feel fine,” Marinette laughed.

“Yeah, well, you just had a salad and I had spaghetti,” Alya smiled. Adrien cringed.

“ _ Aw, is model boy sick of Mama’s spaghetti _ ,” Alya joked, with an Italian accent.

“ _ Yes. Vincent has ruined spaghetti for me. I would be fine if I didn’t see it for the next 5 years _ ,” Adrien said.

“ _ 5 _ ?”

“ _ Well, it’s spaghetti _ ,” Adrien said, causing the group to laugh. He just stared at Marinette as she pushed back a strand of hair.

The warning bell rang. “Oh my gods, I don’t want to be late,” Marinette said, walking quicker to the classroom, her friends followed behind her.

Marinette opened the door and all of them made it in as the bell rang.

“Where were you?” Eliza asked. “We went out for lunch,” Marinette whispered back to her as Paul ( **my dude** ) was explaining what they were doing.

“Why was Josh asking about you?” Eliza asked. “I got into a fight with him which I will not be talking about,” Marinette said. 

**Skip to the END OF SCHOOL**

After looking for her in her last class, the group finally found Marinette by the basement door. 

They watched as she hit the side of the locker and the key fell out. Anthony came up behind Marinette and she quickly hid the key behind her backpack.

“What are you hiding behind your back?” Anthony asked. “Nothing,” Marinette said, a little too quickly.

“You’re a terrible liar,” he said. “Kinda makes sense seeing as I hate ly-” she got cut off by Anthony trying to get the key behind her back.

“Let me see!” Anthony said. 

“No!” Marinette squealed.    


They kept going back and forth until she brought out her phone. “See it’s just my phone,” she said. “No it wasn’t. You don’t just hit the locker,” Anthony said.

“I was reading… fanfiction. You know how I get. Mad at the dam author. Fanfiction is so frustrating and you know what I should go and take my anger out on something else, like a plate,” Marinette said, moving away from the door.

“I’m going to find out,” Anthony said, following her. “I don’t doubt that, Ant Boi,” Marinette said. “I have to go hug Mr. Mullin. I have to meet up with Eliza and Celia. Wanna come since I know you were going to find out anyways?” 

“Yeah, let me just fix my sock,” she said, bending down and quickly putting the key under the lockers, in the shadows. ( **And that’s on being friends with Nico Di Angelo** )

“Let’s go! I need some Danthony in my life,” Marinette said. “Y’all are so weird,” Anthony said.

“I’m weird but you like Anime guys kissing,” she replied, sarcastically. ( **NO HATE! I just wanted her to be sassy** )

“I wanted to talk to her about the whole acting thing,” Mylene said. “So did I,” Rose said.

“Well, we know where the key is. We could always wait for her inside the basement,” Alya said.

At this point, Adrien just didn’t even try to reason with them. “Let’s do it!” Kim said. “Guys, don’t you think we should respect her privacy. She already didn’t want us to know,” Nino said.

“Finally, someone listens to reason,” Adrien said. “Let’s just wait for her in her dressing room and that’s it,” Alya said. And they tried to tell her but the vote failed miserably.

So when they got into her dressing room, they did go a little crazy. They looked at her makeup, her outfits, even old songs she threw in the trash. ( **Some were good, others, more or less** )

Then the door opened and here comes Marinette with her phone to her ear.

“Send one box to LA and the other to the bigger studio. We need the chess pieces to the bigger studio for Ava and then you have to ask Max and Sam about the rest,” Marinette said.

She noticed the group on her couch. She covered the speaker. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We were waiting for you,” Alya said.

“You guys, you ca- Yes, can you send the shipment to the L.A office. No we should be getting some over here. Uh, lemme check,” Marinette said, setting down her phone.

“You guys aren’t supposed to be here,” Marinette said. “We wanted to ask you more questions but then we saw you leave and hide the key and-”

“Got it!” Marinette suddenly yelled with a paper in her hand. “We need the shipment of the wigs here in New York but someone shipped it to you guys,” Marinette said.

“Yeah, okay, thanks, bye,” Marinette said, hanging up the phone. “Why did you guys think sneaking in here was a good idea?” Marinette asked.

“Well, technically speaking, we didn’t sneak in seeing as we just walked by and no one paid attention to us-” Max said.

“You guys aren’t supposed to be here plus everyone is leaving soon, so you won’t see much of anything,” Marinette said. “Where are you going?” Alya asked.

“I’m not going anywhere yet. I still have one more class but I should be getting ready to go-”

“Students, if you are going to the after school program, please go to your classrooms or for the new transfer student, if you are interested please go to the office,” Gloria said on the intercom.

“That’s my cue to leave. And you guys have to too. No one except the workers are supposed to be here,” Marinette said.

“How do you know we didn’t ask to work here the last time we were here?” Alya asked.

“I have to accept the applications. Plus, I’m sure that one of you guys would have said something.”

“According to my calculations, there was an 83% chance of Rose or Mylene telling her,” Max said.

“But, seriously, you guys need to get out of here before I get in trouble for letting people in here,” Marinette said and the group followed her out.

“Where are you going?” they asked her. “Just something I do so I’m not bored and I’m going to be late. I’ll see you guys later,” Marinette said.

They watched as she walked away. “Let’s go now please. I’m hungry,” Kim said. 

The class started arguing about if they wanted to follow her or leave. “Okay, everybody who wants to leave go in one car and everybody who wants to stay will leave in the other,” Adrien said.

“Aren’t you going with them Adrien?” Nino asked. “Someone has to make sure Alya won’t go too crazy, Adrien joked.

“Let’s hurry up so we can find her,” Alya said.

**_Time Skip to When They See Her in Dance Class_ **

[ **Work** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE0-I7DW7kw&t=99s) \- Main Girl

**[Pretty Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVgwkSjescc) ** \- Main Girl

**[Twerk It Like Miley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPd2YNe4R9s) ** \- Girl in Orange

[ **Look What You Made Me Do** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_sXj7zdOLw) \- Main Girl

**[Baby Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlB6gDWy16A) ** \- Main Girl

When Marinette walked out of dance class, she did not expect her three best friends (and her boyfriend but she didn’t know that) to be waiting for her.  **(After School Program for me usually end at 4:45-5:00)**

“Ahhh!” Marinette squealed. “What the hell, you guys scared me!” Marinette said.

“Honestly, why do you guys even follow me?” Marinette asked. “Uh-” Alya said.

“I came with her so she doesn’t get to out of hand,” Adrien said. Marinette looked at Adrien before turning away. 

“Honestly guys, if you want to see what I do, just ask. It doesn’t take too long to do the paperwork,” Marinette said. 

“Honestly, if you just told us more about what you do, we wouldn’t follow you,” Alya said.

“I answered all the questions you asked me, did I not?” Marinette smiled innocently.

“Well, yes but-”

“Alya,” Nino cut in, “She’s right. She answered all the questions you asked.”

“I know it’s just… Why didn’t you tell us?” Alya asked.

Adrien didn’t have to wait for her to tell them. Lila. That was the answer.

Marinette stood up straighter and you could tell she didn’t know what to say. “I-I can’t tell you, otherwise you’ll be mad,” Marinette said. 

“I would never be mad at you,” Alya said. Marinette slightly tilted her head. “I’m still not gonna tell you, Alya,” Marinette said. “I was going to tell you but... I’ll meet you at the house,” Marinette said. 

Marinette walked away. “I can’t believe she won’t tell us!” Alya said.

“Alya, we keep trying to have her give us information she doesn’t want to give away. You shouldn’t be too upset because she wants some things to herself,” Nino said.

“I know but still, I would never be mad at her!” Alya said. Adrien scoffed.

“What was that all about, Agreste?” Alya folded her arms. “I, mean, seriously it’s obvious. And the fact that you have gotten mad at her for that exact reason!” Adrien said.

“So you knew about all this?” Alya asked.

“No, I found out at the same time but I could figure why she wouldn’t want to tell us,” Adrien said.

“We’re her best friends!” Alya said. “Yeah, but we’ve all made questionable choices. And your choices have affected her the most,” Adrien said. “What do you mean by that?” 

“You know what I mean. Why do you think Marinette doesn’t hang out with the class as much,” Adrien knew he should stop but he cou-

“Both of you are right. But this is going to be one very awkward car ride if you two are fighting,” Nino said.

Despite Nino stopping the fight, it was still an awkward car ride. Adrien sat in the back, in between the two. 

They stopped at a red light. “Why do you care so much about Marinette now? Honestly, it’s like you like her,” Alya said. Adrien turned to look out the window, trying to hide the blush on his face. 

He did like her. Hell, he loved her (as he should seeing as she  _ is  _ her boyfriend).

Alya saw him turn his head.

“You do like her!” Alya swerved. “Alya!” they said, pulling her eyes back to the road.

“Adrien Agreste, you like Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Alya said.

“Pfft, yeah right.”  _ Yeah, right! _

“Adrien Agreste, your tomato looking face says otherwise,” Alya said.

“It’s not like it matters, like I said, I’m pretty sure she already has a boyfriend,” Adrien lips quivered, trying hard not to smirk.

“You did say that! Who? She would’ve told me! And how do you know?!”

Adrien just stayed silent. “Agreste!”

“Yes?” he flashed a smile.

“Who is he?”

“Who is who?”

“Marinette’s boyfriend!”

“Marinette has a boyfriend?”   
  
“That’s what you said!”

“I never said that. I said I’m pretty sure. Just think about it,” Adrien smirked. He was pretty sure she wasn’t going to get it. Afterall, she knew nothing about Chat Noir and Marinette’s meetups.

He was wrong.

_______________♥️♥️♥️_______________

Adrien and Nino didn’t expect the first thing Alya was going to do the moment she got into the house was to go to her room. In fact, they thought she was going to go to Mari’s or the living room.

But then she went to Rose’s room and then her and Rose went to Juleka’s room.

They watched as Marinette exited her room and went into another hallway.

“I think I’m going to go to sleep before my father has me go to a photoshoot at some absurd hour,” Adrien said, feeling Plagg pinch his chest. Nino stifled a laugh.

“Well, sweet dreams, bro,” Nino said, fist bumping his best friend.

Adrien went up to room and Plagg flew out. “Cheese! Give meeeeeeeee some cheeeeeeeeese!” Plagg said. “It wouldn’t hurt you to say please once in a while, Plagg,” Adrien said.

Plagg didn’t reply to Adrien’s comment and just started to swallow his precious Camembert.

“She’s my-” Plagg burped, “daughter, of course I’ll watch her,” Marinette’s voice said, outside the door.

Adrien’s heart stopped.  _ Her what?!?! _

“Plagg, did she just say daughter?” Adrien said, dazed. 

“That’s what I heard,” Plagg said. Plagg smirked. He knew fully well that Marinette never had a daughter but she did have a god-daughter. “Close your mouth, kitten. You’ll catch flies,” Plagg said, pushing up his owner’s chin.

“I just didn’t think she had a child,” Adrien said. Now that Adrien thought about it, Marinette was gone all summer (2-3 months) and her parents said she was with her  _ nonna _ .

According to every show and article he read (which was mostly just because when he went to the doctor’s office they always had magazines), you don’t really show until 4-5 months which even then she could still hide.

“It’s possible that she gave birth during summer vacation,” Adrien said. “You know kid, you should go to sleep,” Plagg said.

“Why?”

“Because your old man just texted, you have another photoshoot. God, your old man never does give you vacation,” pointing his paw at his now lit up phone.

Adrien laid on his bed, thinking about this topic. She couldn’t have actually hid this from him? Could she?

_______________♥️♥️♥️_______________

By the time Adrien woke up it was already 7:00 and he was so supposed to be at the area for his photoshoot at 7:30.

Adrien quickly took a 5 minute shower before quickly getting ready and walking down the staircase.

He heard Marinette, Alya, and Nino gushing about something. The girls were sitting in a circle on the ground circling something or rather someone.

He walked into the room to see a little baby girl in the middle, playing with a rattle, Marinette playing with the baby’s feet.

Marinette looked up, “Hey Adrien.”

“Hey, Mari, Alya. Who’s this little one?” he asked, tickling the smiling baby’s stomach, making her giggle.

“This is Isabella. She’s my goddaughter,” Marinette said. Adrien thought about it. Plagg burped as she said ‘god’.

“What’s a goddaughter?” Adrien asked. “Well, technically it’s godparent. It’s a person who takes care of a child if something happens to that child's parent,” Marinette explained.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Isabella.” Adrien flashed the baby his brilliant smile.

The little girl dropped her rattle and stared at Adrien. For a moment, it looked like Isabella forgot to blink. He just stared at Adrien, slack-jawed with her eyes wide open.

“Hey, there little dudette.” Nino waved and smiled at the boy, but Isabella wouldn’t take his eyes off of Adrien. Nino looked back and forth at the two then laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah, little one... we all know he’s pretty. But you’ll get used to it.” He turned to Adrien. 

“Dude, it looks like you have a new fan.”

“As long as this one stays this cute,” Adrien said. “Can I hold her?” 

“Yeah,” Marinette picked up the baby and placed her in Adrien’s arms. “Watch her head,” Marinette said.

Adrien put Isabella on his knee and started bouncing his knee, making the tiny human giggle with glee.

“Awww, she likes you,” Marinette cooed. “Who doesn’t? Look at him, he’s seriously sunshine in human form,” Alya said. 

“Careful, Alya. Don’t want to make Nino jealous,” Adrien joked.

Adrien looked at his watch. “As much as I would love to play with this cutie, I need to go. My father called for another photoshoot,” Adrien said, handing the baby over to Marinette.

“Your father just can’t give you a break now, can he?” Nino said. 

“I don’t think my father knows the meaning of the word  _ break  _ or  _ vacation _ ,” Adrien said, walking out of the room.

_______________♥️♥️♥️_______________

Marinette played with Isabella’s little toes. 

“Are you giggling,  _ Princesa _ ?” Marinette smiled.

The baby chewed on her fist. Marinette smiled as there was a knock on the window.

“Hold up, Issa,” Marinette said, going to open the window to the small balcony, where a cat themed superhero was.

‘’ _ Bonjour, mon coeur _ ,” Chat smiled, kissing her. “ _ Bonjour, mon Chaton, _ ” Marinette smiled, as Chat kissed her again. He put his hand on her lower back to deepen the kiss.

“As much as I would love to continue this, we have a guest,” Marinette said, eyeing the bed.

Chat looked to see the baby, still chewing her hand. Isabella squealed. “Awww,” Chat said, sitting in front of the baby and picking her up. She looked at him and reached out to him.

He put her closer to him and she grabbed his cheeks. She giggled.

“ _ I think she likes you, _ ” Marinette smiled, tickling the little girl’s tummy. “ _ What are you doing with a baby _ ?  _ I know we had the conversation last ni _ -”

“ _ No _ !” she whispered-yelled so no one would hear. “ _ I’m watching her for a friend. Plus, it’s in my job description as her godmother _ ,” Marinette said.

“ _ I think Issa has a new favorite person that is not her mother or me. One of the very few males she does like _ ,” Marinette said.

“Now why doesn’t she like males? But still no males til you're older,” Chat said. “Her mother doesn’t want her heartbroken too,” Marinette said.

Chat stared at her questioningly, which told her to further elaborate.

“ _ My friend and her boyfriend were in love with each other, she’s still in love with him, but she had to move when his father got sick back in California. What neither of them knew was that she was pregnant. She didn’t want to tell him because his father is one of the only family members he has left. She wanted to tell him but every time she’s texted he never replied. She was heartbroken and didn’t want her daughter to think that some random guy was her father nor did she want her daughter to feel heartbreak. I’ve tried reaching him too, but he neve replied to me either _ .” Marinette’s eyes glistened with tears.

“Oh, Marinette,” Chat said, hugging her from the side. She held him tight as he held the baby in one arm.

“ _ The truth is… I think something is wrong. He loved - maybe still loves - her. I think he would be excited that he had a child with her but he won’t answer anything. I’ve been trying to get her to go out there but she won’t budge _ ,” Marinette said.

The baby was asleep so he set her down beside him, putting a pillow on the side so she wouldn’t roll off the bed.

“ _ Hey, mon coeur, everything will be alright. I’m sure somehow fate will make sure everything is going to be the way it should be, _ ” Chat said. “How are you so sure about that?” she asked.

“Fate brought me to you,” he said, kissing her nose. She smiled and looked at the sleeping baby.

“Remember when I said I had a dream of what it would be like if you and I were married? This is what I imagined,” Marinette said.

“We do this all the time, even before we started dating,” Chat said. “No, espèce d'oie idiote, I meant with the baby. Just a future thought I had,” Marinette said. Chat froze.

“Careful,  _ Chaton _ , your heart beats any faster and we might have to take you to the hospital,” Marinette smiled. Her phone buzzed.

“That was her mother. I better take her downstairs. Just wait here,” Marinette said, getting the baby slowly so she doesn’t wake up.

He watched as Marinette walked out the door, shutting the door behind her.

He heard their conversation, but the door muffled the voices, so he couldn’t hear the exact words said.

She came back in a few minutes. “ _ Now where were we _ ?”

“ _ I believe I was kissing you before Isabella so rudely interrupted us _ ,” Chat said, as Marinette laid next to him.

He kissed her again, hand on her lower back, pushing her up. Marinette smiled into the kiss and Chat saw this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She hesitantly bit his lip which made something in him snap. Marinette felt Chat’s claws rub her sides as he kept biting her lip, an unsaid message between them was passed.

_ I love you so much _

Marinette laid her hands on his chest as he flipped her over so she was laying on his chest.

“We - should - probably - lock - the - door,” Marinette said in between heated kisses. He reluctantly let her go.

She quickly rushed to the door and locked and they started from where they left off. 

Her hands carefully unzipped his suit and his hands unclasped her bra. 

The last thing the private investigator, who was on the roof of the next house saw, was Marinette in her bra, as she closed the curtains to return back to her private rendezvous with her masked boyfriend.


End file.
